Survival of the crew collection
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: The collection of Survival of the crew parts 1-delta
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Everything was all good at first for ben and his crew as he walked out the clubhouse to see Alexa, a short girl with red hair and freckles holding her dog boobear,as he approaches she smiles and says "What's up dommy" and he laughs and dabs her up, they then start walking to the other members.they approach mason and nick both ben's best friends arguing about different tv show theories.he breaks it up and says "lets go we got work to do" they all process to walk together. they come up on a paranoid nate who is hiding in a shack screaming "there here" over and over and ben gives him a smack and says "you crazy as hell calm down", nate calms down and joins them as they come up to Kenley and antoine yelling about PlayStation and Xbox and they see ben and ask which is better but he doesn't respond and just shakes his head and they follow on still debating.

DEAD RISING

Ben and the crew continues walking around joking with each other till they hear a sceam so they run to go be nosey and they see a young girl being attacked by a group of men so they try to run and help but just as they got close one of the men took a bite outta the girls neck and started walking towards them till suddenly an object slams into the delirious man and there in front of them was a truck and inside was there own crew member Joe who screamed "get in now" and as they started approaching the truck joe screamed again saying "hurry there behind you run faster" who,he thought and as ben looked behind him he saw a bunch of figures moaning and limping fastly towards them.they got to the truck and all climbed aboard except nate who ran back in the clubhouse to get his shotgun as they waited for nate to come out they tried to remain calm and just as joe was about to slam on the gas nate came running out and jumped in the truck. mason looks at nate with a confused look and ask "all that for a gun dude are u freaking serious" and nate replied saying "it was my pa's gun" as he gripped the gun and started whipping the dust off the barrel. as joe rides off the crew watch as their clubhouse gets swarmed and ben looks at joe and asks "what the hell is going on joe" and joe responded "the dead have come back alive"...

THE LAST ONES

as they drove down the highway ben and joe are the only ones awake and the radio says that half the world is infected while listening all ben can think about is what happened to his family and starts to cry. joe looks over while driving and says "uh dude u good" and ben looks up and says "who else is alive" joe just smiles and looks towards the road. ben looks out the window and starts to daze off and went to sleep. "what the hell!!" screamed joe waking everyone up except for kenly antoine mason and nate who are all in the bed of the truck. Alexa looks up and says "what's going on" and joe points to a young girl in the street running from a dead man so he sprung into action grabbing the corpse and smashing its head into the side of a brick building as two more dead ones come towards him so he tells the girl to go to the truck and tell the others to start the truck's engine.he grabs a pipe and starts to swinging bashing one and the other one jumps out and grabs joe knocking him to the ground and joe struggling on ground trying to keep the dead one from biting him and suddenly a sharp object went through the dead one's head and when joe looked up standing there was killy,another crew member who was wearing a mask and wielding a katana held his hand out to pull joe up and helped him up.they approached the truck and joe said "lets go everyone in the truck" but no one moved he ask what's going on and Alexa answered saying the young girl had a friend who needed help. joe then said in a smart remark "hey lil girl what's your name and how can we help u save someone who is probably dead". Alexa then cuts him off and says "joe shut up we need to help her right ben". ben nods and agrees with Alexa. joe then says "god damn it fine". the young lady says "my name is Angelina btw im not a kid and my friend's name is sayde and she is held up in that building over there" she points to a small building with a dim light in it. ben looks around and says "ok mason and nick your with me. alexa and nate stay with angelina. antoine,Kenley,killy,and joe go scavenge this town for any supplies we could need." ben mason and nick approach the building and open the door and began to hear crying upstairs and they began walking up the stairs cautiously and they open the door were the crying was coming from and wen ben peeped into the door he saw a young girl with brown hair covering half her face and he says "are u sayde? we are here to help u we know your friend angelina she is with our friends near that truck over there" he pointed out the broken window. the girl screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and threw a peice of glass at nick and mason. ben looked back and said "how about yall go check the other rooms for supplies we will meet yall down stairs" he then walks over and shut the door. ben walks cautiously towards the the girl trying to calm her down. "im not gonna hurt u" he says as he gets close enough to sit next to her and says please come with us your friend needs u. the girl nodded and stood up. mason and nick are downstairs throwing darts at the tv when they hear footsteps come down the stairs so they ready there guns and wen they stared at the steps, down came ben and sayde and they all walked out the building and to the truck and Angelina looked up and ran towards her friend and hugged her. antoine,Kenley, killy, and joe approach a save-a-lot store. antoine looks through the glass to see if its clear and sees nobody in there so killy picks the lock and they go inside to check it out when they started to loot inside they got enough food to feed a village and then Kenley found the pharmacy part and joe starts stuffing condoms in his jacket and pants pockets then antoine smirked and processed to open up the garage part of the store to see if there was anything salvageable and the alarm was triggered and he said to himself "because im black" then killy screamed "hurry up and grab the meds and anything u can" then antoine said "we got a ride lets go" and confused they ran over to the room where antoine was standing in and find a big rv sitting there. "hey joe can you fix it" asked Kenley. "yea but it wont be a breeze answered joe. he started fixing it while killy went to clear the inside of the rv and antoine guarded the garage door for dead ones and Kenley climbed in the passenger seat and waited it out. "there are weapons and two walkie talkies in here and two beds" killy said excitedly antoine turned and watched as the dead ones pounded at the door and signalled joe to hurry up "this should work. Kenley start the engine" he shouted and Kenley twist the key in the key slot and the engine rumbled "yea we did it!" said Kenley as joe shut the lid and signalled for antoine to open the garage door and antoine does and then runs to rv. "im driving this bucket move over" joe says to kenley and as the door opens wide enough he pumps the gas pedal and they plow through a herd of dead ones and out the garage. ben and the others hear the alarm and get extremely worried utill they see an rv approach and notice that joe was driving it and he parks it next the truck and says everyone lets go and he climbs in the truck along with ben Alexa mason and nick. while the others get in the rv and they proceed to the location Joe was heading.

SANCTUARY

ben wakes up and looks out the window and asks Joe where they were going and responds saying its a surprise and to get more sleep. ben declines and just continued to stare out the window untill joe taps on his shoulder and says "were almost there dude". and when he looks up he sees a little community with tall walls and several houses.when they got to the front gate joe peaked out the window of the truck and puts his face up to the intercom and said "its joe let me in i got people with me".they open the gates and the truck and rv drive in and they get out and are greeted by a figure who stands in front of them he smiles and says "you guys look so tired welcome home welcome to sanctuary"...

OLD FACES

The man was older and was dressed formally and looked friendly a little to friendly but the group let him approach and they each shook his head he said "hello my name is Gregory" he then told them to follow him and he lead them to the resistance suite and wen they got there he said "after yall get settled in come to the mess hall for supper and meet the other resistance of sanctuary" joe looks at everyone with a smile and said "see u guys in the mess hall" he then follows the man through a red door and the crew go into each of there rooms but before they open the door nate freaks out and says forget this im living in the trailer im not touching anything of thiers" and everyone questioned why but was interrupted by nate saying "i won't let them brain wash me" as he turns away and leaves the building. as the group is putting there stuff in dressers Kenley asks antoine if he thought it was safe there and antoine replied saying "i don't care as long as there is food here". they all are in clean civilization clothes and processed to the mess hall. joe and his girlfriend Amber greeted them at a table and said "this is the mess hall you will find food here and antoine i think the chef wants to give u the job as a cook.ben looks over to see his girlfriend Madison sitting at a bench reading a trashy romance book and she looks up to already see ben in front of her squeezing her very tight.nick sees his girlfriend kenzie and doesn't hesitate to give her a kiss mason looks around and sees a girl with dyed blue hair its emily his girlfriend and next to her is her brother Thomas who was giving mason a mean but glad look when mason approaches the table he watches as mason and em hug and kiss with excitement to see eeach other. as all this goes down Kenley hears two resistance talking about the cdc building blowing up in atlanta so Kenley buds in and asks "what are u talking about guys is that true".both kids looked at him with the a smirk and invited him to sit down and they discussed it to him."omg are u foreal"he ask and the boys agreed. yelling could be heard outside while lunch was still being served. "put the gun down sir" the guard yells at what seems to be nate heavily breathing as he fires a shot in the air and then at the guard but the bullet hit his armor thus preventing damage but the guard quickly aimed his gun and fired two shots at nate..

NEW ENEMIES

nate hit the ground and laid there as Gregory comes out screaming "you dumb bastard you'll attract those things god damn it". "walkers" gaurd Gabriel corrected him."i don't give a damn what they are called they are dangerous if they get in damn it we could be screwed ugh get back to your post Gabriel and someone get that injured kid to an infirmary"."hey ben i need to go to the church do you want to join me" antoine asked. "sure wait didn't they make killy the new priest". "i think so lets go see". they walk in the church to find killy sitting on a pew praying and they approach him asking if he was ok till he jumps up saying '"yall need Jesus sit down" they sat down next to him as he looked at then and ben asked him "hey back in the city when you saved joe why were in city alone and did u know about this place?" killy looked down "before all this went down i was riding around with Damien and his friend aron and we were all just cutting stuff with my katana and listening to music till some lady grabbed aron and chomped down on his leg and outta anger Damien killed the lady and we carried aron to a store and it was abandoned not a single person in sight so we grabbed the store phone and tried to call 911 but the service was out then i went to get ice out the freezer for aron when i got back Damien looked out of it and he looked back at me and said that aron stopped breathing and i told him to get away and he did then we grabbed supplies and aron reanimated and came at Damien so i had to kill it and wen i did Damien yelled at me saying we could have saved him and that he was our friend and started trying to hit me until we heard gunshots and we took cover and Damien had his pistol out and ready but then shots began firing in the store and Damien gave me the bag of supplies and to go out the back i didn't want to leave him but i knew what he wanted so i left out the back and ran as fast as i can hearing all the gunshots fire until i was far enough rest and then i just kept moving,kept surviving till i got to the city i saw joes truck and then i saw joe run to help angelina and the walker attack him and i came to his rescue and no i didn't know about this place until we made it here". ben knew Damien and put his hand on killy's shoulder and said "im sorry bro" and they joined him in prayer. Alexa and angelina are in the infirmary with an injured nate and angelina says to herself "i think i like him" Alexa hears and says "aw y don't you tell him when he is conscious". "i l..l..like u to" nate said weakly. "i went crazy because im alone and i know they are coming for us but i really hope i pull through this so i could possibly have you" he said."you need to rest" angelina says as she kisses his forehead. mason and emily stands together watching a far away walker in a field try to hunt down a deer as itis to small they laugh as it stumbles over and then emily looks at mason with concern she asks him "hey babe have u kill anyone yet". "no but why would you ask me that"."because the world is fucked up anyway it seems like killing is a daily thing". her blank face turns to a smile "i love u and i still have that ring you gave me before all this dead rising back to the living shit happened and ik its not any of my concern but when are you gonna tell the others about your secret stache of food and water?". "babe im working on telling them",she hands him a key to her dorm they both smile and continue to watch the walker. Kenley is out in the garden eating an apple when his approached by one of the two boys who told him about the cdc and asked "hey u wanna join our cult". "cult for what?"he asked "a brotherhood" the kid answer but Kenley didnt know what to say so he just nodded and decided to join until the kid pulled out a needle and pricked Kenley with it and outta anger he pounced on the kids delivering blow after blow until the other kid pinned him down and said "your blood is the way into the cult let it flow out" Kenley watched as his blood dripped into the cup and the boy left him there and all Kenley could see was the world spinning around him as he laid there he couldn't move untill he was picked up by Gabriel and taken to the infirmary. Kenley wakes up confused and looks over at nate who is drinking some soup and notices that Kenley is woken up he asks "what are u here for " Kenley answers saying "fighting what about you". "you heard the gunshots 2 days ago well that was me shooting and the guy who brought you here, Gabriel's the name right? well he put me in here" Kenley looks at nate shocked and before he could say another word angelina walks in to visit nate. "has anyone seen sayde where did she go" asked Alexa asking around " last time we saw her was 2 days ago im getting concerned we need a search team out there" ben stands up and demands that joe mason nick and alexa go search while Gregory demands Charlie and Gabriel go for his sent party.ben and Gregory watch as there six men went out to search for sayde. antoine looks behind the fridge and finds a bloody knife which reads "the cult is posion" he disposes of knife but not the note ...

OURS

While out nick finds a foot print trail and tells the other that who evers prints those are that they were being chased so they began following them hoping to find something. they come across a little house where they could hold up for the night. mason and joe start first watch until Alexa starts crying in her sleep so they wake her up and ask what's wrong and she says to them "im tired of losing people". then joe walks over and says "no one else is gonna die lexi". "don't fucking call me lexi and how do you know if anyone else will die huh?". "Alexa no more bodies to bury i promise". just as they got relaxed they hear a scream followed by a mans Voice "come out of the house assholes or we will open fire you got 10 seconds to come out here or ill personally kill the girl out here myself ". "10" "lets just kill them" said Alexa "9" "we cant we are outnumbered" said joe "8" "can we negotiate with them" said mason "i don't think so" said Gabriel "7" "they are all gonna die i swear to god" said Alexa "6" "times ticking assholes" said the man as he stands there getting impatient. "5" "shit he's at 5 guys" said nick "look lets just go out there and surrender maybe they just wanna talk" said mason "4" "your right" said nick "3" "already lets go and alexa u stay up here with the rifle just in case shit goes down out there" said joe "alright i got yall back" said Alexa as she aims the rifle out the window "2" "ok we are coming out dont shoot!" theground open the door and slowly walk out towards the man and just before they step up to a line drawn in the "stop right there thats far enough"said the guy as he sends his men to take the group's weapons. nick starts eyeballing the man "the hell are u looking at boy" said the man "someone who is wasting my time" replied nick. the man then uppercuts nick in the stomach. "didn't your parents teach u about respecting adults" the man said "dont talk about my family u dick" said nick as he right hooks the man in the face. his men pin nick on the ground and start beating on him."now back to what i was saying im Keith and i work for vick andi dont think he appreciates u looking his storage building and stealing his rv and getting the place swarmed with walkers ohhh and your little friend had a little shoot off with my men and killed some of them before escaping now its my turn to take one of your guys"Keith says as he aims a gun at Charlie's head and pulled the trigger and everyone watched as his head exploded and his lifeless hit the ground. "nooooooo"said Gabriel as he starts shedding tears and Keith and his men get in there trucks and leaves a note saying "now that we got what we wanted the girl that your looking for is across the lake in the shack near the dark black tree" the ground rush across the lake leaving gabe holding Charlie's body crying.when they get to the shack there is a note with a key that says "enjoy the show" on it and when they open the door there was sayde hanging there. "cut the damn rope"yelled joe and nick and mason cut it and alexa caught her and just as she landed in Alexa's hands she gasped for air "omg your ok thank God "said Alexa as she handed sayde some water "they did this to me there is another person upstairs who is hostage i think " joe and mason go to see who it is and wen they walk in and they see jordan in a pool of blood he is shaking and chained up with hooks going in his skin. groaning in pain but they managed to get the hookd outta his back and carry him down stairs to the others who are still questioning sayde as she says so quietly to them "Keith is Angelina's dad you need to get her far from him" everyone gets silent and mason says "is that y he tortured u just to get her location out of u" sayde nodded as joe signalled everyone to get ready to leave and as they left the shack gabe had dug 2 holes and alexa asked y there were two holes and he responded "one for Charlie (which he had already buried)and one for myself" everyone shook there heads and tried to convince him not to as he aimed the rebut walkers started coming out the water and they all ran through the woods until they found a car and all covered joe as he tried to fix the truck. there were about 30 walkers approaching them they managed to take of 15 and as joe got the car working sayde ran towards the zombies and started slashing them on by one they were going down she took out 14 more before more came so she retreated to the car but as she was running she stepped on a bear trap and it closed in on her leg so Alexa got out the car and ran towards her till sayde screamed "get back in the car go take of angie for me ill finish up here". Alexa listened and got back in the car and watch as sayde had her last stand with the walkers till it was her last bullet which she was gonna use on herself she smiled at Alexa mouthing good bye to her and pulling the trigger and alexa watched as the walkers feisted on Sayde's body and she couldn't do anything as they drove away...

KEEP YOUR ENEMIES CLOSER

the drive back was quiet and no one spoke until jokingly joe said "at least there's more room in the truck now" Alexa punches his arm and they continued driving until they came across a man,women and two children "stop the car " said Alexa "Y the would i do that for lex" asked joe as he stopped the car and turned the engine off as mason gabe and himself got out the car to see what was going on. "honey,kids im sorry" the man said as he held his 10mm pistol to his head "woah woah whats going on" joe asked. "its my husband he has been bit and he is putting himself out of his misery so he doesn't hurt me or the kids" she said as she continued weeping. my girlfriend is a medic she can help him just everyone stay calm" mason said "we have a community named sanctuary with food,water,and otherchildren for your kids to play with"Gabriel says but then the man grins he then took the gun and aimed it at everyone even his wife and says "give me your keys and ammunition, kids get behind me and get in the car" the man says as the kids still frozen looking scarcely at there father. "you can keep the pregnant bitch of a wife" he says as he shoots her in the leg "come on kids get the hell in the car " says the mas as the son obeys and sits in the passenger seat "Clementine get the hell in the car now, fine your just as useless as your mother"he says as he climbs in the car and him and the boy drive off leaving the ground stranded on the road. "god damn it alexa i listened to u and pulled over and now we are walking home with an injured fat kid (jordan looks up "hey hurtful") ,a pregnant woman with a bullet in her knee and a brat ugh i knew we should have just kept riding man we could have almost been home by now" joe said out of angrily. "dont worry that bite won't take my husband far" said the lady "holy fuck the bite was real" joe asked surprised "he got it from a walker trying to eat our son, he saved him,he is a good man i promise you". "good man?he tried to blow my god damn head off and he stole our ride home,welp better hope the other knee works because we got a long walk ahead of us" said joe.the group began to walk and see a walker nick looks over and says "i got it" and walks over and throws his blade into the skull of the walker and joins back in with the others. "we need to rest" Alexa said "im done listening to you guys"said joe "didn't u forget there is a pregnant woman traveling with us and jordan needs his bandage changed" Alexa informed "fine this house will do hopefully there is a car in the garage" said joe. the group walk in the house to clear it and see that it has been salvaged previously already so they put jordan and the lady on the couch and processed to explore the house. "ahhhhh" screams is heard in the living room so everyone but joe who has found a car and is fixing it runs in to see what happened.it was the lady screaming in pain "jordan we left u with her for 2 minutes what happened" questioned Alexa. "idk she fine then she just started screaming " jordan replied "ITS COMING" the lady yelled. "what is?" asked mason. "the baby dumb ass" answered Gabriel. nick and gabe held the lady's shoulder as alexa was telling the lady to push which she was doing. " i see the head its here"Alexa says exicitly as the baby came plopping out into alexa's hands. "hey the i got the car working i just need someone's help turning on the engi.. what the hell happened in here theres blood everywhere god damn it"joe says as he walks in Alexa shows him the baby and joe mugs it "another god damn mouth to feed hey nick give me a hand with the car" he says as him and nick walk into the garage. "what are u naming it alexa" asked "idk yet the lady replied" "maybe ill name it" she was interrupted by an explosion in the garage. they all rush in there to find joe unconscious on the floor in front of the van and nick past out in the driver seat. mason runs over to joe and check his pulse and chest "he's still alive and breathing what about nick?" mason asked. "hes fine"said Gabriel. "that explosion attracted walkers we need to go put them in the back im driving" said mason. alexa puts nick in the back seat and mason carefully put joe in the space in the back of the van and then climbs into the driver seat and started the engine "you sure you know what your doing" asked Alexa "heck yea" said mason as alexa and everyone started griping the seats. "dang stick shift" mason says as he presses the lever down to drive and slams the the gas. nick wakes up to seeing them swarmed by walkers."open the sun roof" he said "ok? idk if your still recovering from brain impact or just plan up crazy but there its down what are u doing?" asked mason as he let the sun roof and nick grabs an m16 and loads a grenade in the grenade launcher underbarrel of it and shot it at the house and the flames attracted the walkers to it letting them escape. "i don't think she will make it sbe lost to much blood we need to do pull over" Alexa says and they pull over and alexa and Clementine get out with the lady and walked her out in a field and she sat on a rock and looked down. Alexa aimed the gun at her but Clementine grabs the gun from her and says " its my mom i should do it " Alexa then nods and lets the little girl take the gun. "take care of my Clementine please" the lady said to Alexa and then she told Clementine "Cuida a tu hermano me encanta Clementine" and started crying Clementine then aimed the gun at her mother "ill take care of her for u" said Alexa. Clementine then says "i love u" to her mother them fires the shot to her head. she hugs Alexa and cries they then bury the mother's body and walk back to the van where the others is waiting...

WAR

they pull up to sanctuary "hurry up and open the gate we have injured" Alexa demanded as the gate slammed open and out came Gregory from his office watching as they all got out the van. "where is Charlie and sayde" asked Gregory. "there dead" answered Gabriel. "damn it but whos children are those" asked Gregory "there the sanctuary's now" said Alexa "call emily we need her" mason demanded "Emily!" yelled Gregory "what the fuck do you want" emily answered "we got injured" yelled mason "shit carry them to the infirmary ill go get my bag" said emily as she rushes to her dorm. "people were here earlier and they killed guard Russel".Gregory said to Gabriel."shit"said Gabriel "Who are these people" asked Gregory. "idk but we will get them back for all this" Gabriel said as him and Gregory walked to Gregory's office. Keith and his men are in a warehouse talking and joking around until a figure walked in and everyone bowed down to their knees as vickory came walking out and says "hey boys get off the dirty ass ground and listen up". they all get up from the ground and look up at the platform he is standing on "so we have a little problem with a tiny community named sanctuary who have my lil girl angelina hostage. they thought it would have been cool to kill some of our men huh well i want everyone to know that we aren't playing games anymore i want there three main leaders Gregory David and ben all lined up at my feet"says vickory as he is interrupted by one of his men "um sir David died 2 years ago by the hands of u" the man said "ahh your right small dick Johnny come up here real quick" said vickory as Johnny starts walking up the stairs to the platform where vickory is standing and makes up close to vickory. "kiss my feet" demanded vickory as Johnny starts to bend over to kiss his feet vickory then hits Johnny over the head with a metal pipe over and over. "that gay shit is not acceptable ugh he got his blood all over my brand new boots" vickory says as he wipes the blood off and continues his speech. "today we are the alphas and the this world belongs to the us" he says as all the alphas start to chant and get hyped he then looks at them all and says "this is war"


	2. pt2

THE CULT

"she's dead omg" angelina says as she cries and holds on to an almost healed nate. "angie im so sorry at least she died loving u". "how do u even know you weren't even there but please don't die your all i have nate" angelina said as nate nodded and they go back to cuddling on the medical bed. "i need to get outta here for a bit" antoine says as he leaves the kitchen and process to the front gate. "hey where are you going" yelled ben as he followed antoine up to the gate. "i need some fresh air and i want to explore a little bit of the area" antoine said "you know that Keith guy is probably out there somewhere and u want to explore alone out there" ben said "then come with" antoine said as he reached out to open the gate "fine but we are going to where i wanna go" ben demanded but as they were walking out killy came out the bushes "any room for one more" he said as he came out "what the fuck killy any normal person would have just walked up and asked if they can go not that ninja shit you do" said ben surprisingly "i am an assassin boy" killy says as the three walk out and go towards the woods the gate shuts after them. Kenley sees the boys from the cult and hide but they catch him and say "hello grunt" "wait grunt as in halo" asked Kenley "no a grunt is the name of our new cult members"answered the leader kid "i don't want to do u understand" said Kenley "you have bled for us now u must take a beating for us" the kid said as one of his cult members swings a punch to Kenley's gut and Kenley hit the ground looking down and just as the member was about to swing again Kenley's eyes turned black and he took the hit and stood up with anger in his face and right hooked the member in the face then headbutted the member then took a huge chunk out of the neck. all the other members and the leader looked at him in shock as there member hit the ground and died of blood loss Kenley then fell to his knees the leader then says "you will make a good apprentice but i must punish you for killing a member" just as he rose to strike Kenley with a battered stick a voice yelled out "stop leave him alone" it was a young girl standing there with a straight face "or what are u gonna do something about it " asked the leader. she then reached for her gun pouch "what the heck man" the leader said as him and his cult members all ran away. "hey are u ok" she asked as she gave him a hand up. "yea im fine" he answered. we need to get u to the infirmary" she said. "no the others cant know about any of what just happened please promise u won't tell" he said "i promise but hey lets go to my dorm i can patch u up" she said as she held him and they walked towards her building. "how are we on weapons" asked Gregory "we have enough weapons but ammo is gonna be scarce" answered Gabriel "if those son of a bitches want war lets give them war" demanded Gregory.

PREPARATION

"Now dont pull the trigger until you know for sure your ready to fire at your target". alexa says as she holds Clementine's arms straight helping her aim the the pistols down the sight at a bottle. "why do i have to learn this im only a kid"asked Clementine. "Because you need to learn to protect yourself now here aim and shoot" Alexa said as Clementine closes her eyes and fires at the bottle hitting it. "good job clemmy" Alexa said as her and Clementine smiled and continued to practice. "hey antoine how u holding up" asked ben "im good just got a lot on my head about family man" antoine answered "damn but hows cooking as a chef going" asked killy "its awesome,its just i want more action i don't want to be inside all day please just when something goes down think about me" antoine said as the three hear screaming they run to see what it is and when they get close they see a girl hiding in a barn and walkers pounding at the door. "i got this" antoine says as he begans jogging towards the herd. "antoine u can't do this by yourself" ben says as him and killy are now fighting close by walkers. "im fine and if u try to help me ill shoot you in the foot" antoine said jokingly with a smile as he continued to run slashing walkers in his way. killy trips in a hole and falls and a walker falls on top of him and while struggling with the walker he says "ben go help antoine i can handle this" the walker then chomps on killy's bookbag strap and just before it bites his neck ben saves him by stabbing the walker in the head. "i said help antoine damn you" said killy. they then hear antoine scream and dash over but when they get over there they see antoine wielding a hammer striking one walker at a time saying "i won't" over and over. they then run over to help antoine and the three killed all the walker. antoine kicks down the barn door to see a familiar face holding a baby. "wait Courtney" antoine said excitedly. she gets up and rushes towards him. "hold up who's baby is that" asked antoine "mine" she answered "who's the dad" he angrily asked "you" she answered "lil twon" he said as he held the infant in his arms. "sorry to break up this happy moment but we gotta go" demanded killy as they all got out the barn and began to head back to sanctuary. "now that u two are awake and healthy we need yall to train for the war" joe says as nate and jordan step out the infirmary and followed joe to the training yard. "hey jordan we found this outside the shack we found u in" joe says as he hands jordan a battle ax. " my ax i thought i lost it" jordan said as he excitedly takes his ax back. "and nate this gun belongs to you" joe hands nate his shotgun. "try not to fire that at anyone" joe says jokingly as he signals for one of the gaurds to open the captured walker cages. "just take them out as fast as u can no pressure" says joe as he steps off the field and watches from safty. nate and jordan began charging at the walkers while covering eachother's back. nate head butts a walker and jordan finished it off. they were doing good until nate slipped on blood and hit his head and everything was blurry and his ears were ringing and the last two walkers noticed that and limped over to him untill jordan came to help chopping one walker clean in half "oh god thats nasty" jordan said as he looked up to see the last walker right up close to nate he then tries to run but knows he isn't fast enough untill a bullet hits it in the head saving nate. nate still dazed walks over to the corpse and takes the bullets out and inspects it "its a 50cal sniper bullet" nate say and they both look over to see Gabriel holding a rifle in his shaking his head "that was sloppy work" Gabriel said as he put his gun at ease. "you guys are good with teamwork just your communication needs work" joe says while smiles as they heard voices approaching outside the gate. "open the gates let us in hurry".

ALLIES

Nick Alexa mason and Clementine walk thought the field on a scavenge mimission for gas until they see a group of teens standing near a big military truck and they looked very clean and presentable so the ground cautiously approached them and the people notice and said "hello fellow survivors do u guys want food we have plenty of it". "no we want to know who the hell u people are" nick said intimately. "we mean u no harm we have a community not far from here its safe we have plenty of supplieslet us take u there" one of the people said as they look over at Clementine and said "and there are plenty of children". "don't fucking touch her or look at her ill blow your god damn head off" Alexa said forcefully as she held on tight to Clementine. "woah no need for violence we people need to help each other" the person said as he handed them pictures of there settlement. alexa and the others looked at the pictures and Alexa looked up at mason and asked "does it look safe to you" mason looked down at the pictures then to the people and back at Alexa and said "guess we"ll have to see" they nodded at the people and climbed in the car with them to there settlement. "so what do u call this place of yours" asked nick as he kept his right hand on his holstered pistol. "We call it BlackWater" one of the people answered. "thats badass" said Clementine. "hey dont say that word where did u hear that from" asked Alexa. "i heard it from joe when he was fixing his truck" answered Clementine. "of course" said Alexa. "she is 8 years old you cant correct her for saying that im sure u cussed when u was her age" nick said. "yea but.. ugh nevermind" Alexa said as one of the people pointed and said "there it is BlackWater" it was a medium-sized town with walls heavy security and lots of people. they pulled up inside the gate and past through it and when they got out the car they were greeted by some well dressed man. "hello and welcome to BlackWater im sir Patrick and in charge around here and idk how and why they let you dirty low class scum in here but there must be a reason for it speak now. Patrick said with a mean look. "hey Clementine go play with the other kids for a bit while we talk with this man ok" Alexa said as she let go of Clementine's hand and watched as she ran to the other kids. "ok we came bc we need help from another settlement and thought BlackWater looked like they can be very helpful" mason said. "what is this problem u speak of" asked Patrick "a group of men led ny some guy named vickory has been terrorizing our people for a while and we need help please help us" begged mason "what's in it for us you scum" asked Patrick "half of what we get from the victory goes to you and your people" answered nick "we have a deal but who is in charge of your people" asked Patrick "a good man named Gregory" answered Alexa as she showed him a picture of Gregory "oh my god" Patrick said while holding his hand over his mouth "what gramps" asked nick "that's my younger brother" answered Patrick "oh shit Gregory has a brother" Alexa said surprised "he has two me and Mathew" stated Patrick "now show me and my men to your community" demanded Patrick. the group nodded and Alexa called Clementine over and they all got in vehicles and drove to sanctuary.

ALPHAS

On there way back to sanctuary ben and the others saw a walker tangled up so he told killy to finish it but before killy's blade hit the walker an alarm was triggered and multiple zombies came out of the woods behind them. "SHIT EVERYONE RUN!" yelled ben as everyone began sprinting down a hill till Courtney fell and twisted her ankle "courney!"yelled antoine as he turned back for her to see killy had already had her on his shoulder "go i got her" he said as they came up on sanctuary "open the gates let us in" yelled ben as he continued running. the gate flew open and out came jordan joe Gabriel and nate rushing to help fight the hoard of walkers."get the lady and child inside" demanded joe. antoine nodded and took Courtney and jr inside and the gate was close and the group then had a stand off with the hoard slashing and gutting down the undead until jordan yelled "watch out" and a walker sprung at Gabriel. ben and killy fight to help Gabriel but there is too many near them but just as they got overpowered machine guns started firing taking out the hoard very fast and when they looked up it was the BlackWater people and mason and the group. "everyone inside" yelled Gregory "our new friends too" he said to himself. Everyone got inside and they closed the gate and when Gregory looked at Gabriel he saw a bite mark on his hand. he then looked at him with a frown "you need a medic where's emily"he screamed "im right here what's up" she answered " Gabriel has a bite on his hand " Gregory answered "we still have time i can save him but im gonna need to amputate the hand" she said "how will i be any use with one hand doc" asked Gabriel "we have some accessories for it" she said as she guided him into the infirmary. Gregory looked down at the ground sad until he heard a voice "brother" he looked up and saw Patrick standing there with a smile Gregory then starts tearing up and paces to his big brother and hug him. Thomas walks past and says to himself "ugh this is why I hate it here" as he walks away Gregory looks at Patrick and says "i thought you were dead all this time" "same with you" said Patrick "lets go to my office and catch up" demanded Gregory. Patrick nodded and they both walked to Gregory's office smiling and excited "thats the first time ive seen the old bastard happy" said joe "yea same with Patrick" one of the BlackWater people said as they all watched the two men enter the office together. "im sorry about the past brother" said Gregory "same here so about this war" asked Patrick. gregory then described everything to his brother. "wow this vickory fella needs to be stopped" said Patrick after hearing the story "ha tell me about it" Gregory said jokingly. they both laugh until they here an explosion outside. the door opens up. "Gregory u might wanna see this" jordan says with panic. Gregory and Patrick then follow jordan outside to the main gate and there was trucks lined out front and men with readied guns aiming on sanctuary a voice is heard through a microphone "hey Gregory lets talk. Gregory and Patrick walked up on the platform where all the men can see them. they then see vickory and Keith standing on top of a truck "oh shit" Gregory says as he and Patrick look at vickory "well well hello brothers"says vickory as everyone in sanctuary looks at Gregory and Patrick in shock... "i told u it was war now thats what we came to do i hope after all this you learn your lesson not to mess with the alphas". vickory says as he turns to sanctuary. "good bye brother" as he fires a shot.


	3. pt3

EVACUATION

The bullet zips past Gregory's head and hits a watch tower. "god damn it Mathew you could have killed me or someone else"Gregory said. "look first of all dont you ever call me Mathew, secondly i don't give two fucks about who i kill as long as your dead" vickory says as he loads a rocket launcher and aims it. "please don't shoot that we have pregnant women and children plz" Gregory begged. "look at you begging for your little worthless life" vickory says as the trigger was pulled and the main gate was blown off. "noooo" Gregory screams as he runs into his office. "alrighty boys lets go hunting" vickory says as he signals for his men to invade inside sanctuary. "thanks for helping me but what is your name" Kenley asked as he looked up at the girl who looks back at Kenley and says "the name's amaya and we need to go". "why what's going on" asked Kenley "vickory and his men breached the wall and they are inside sanctuary". amaya said as she began packing. Kenley then grabs his bags from his room then meets back up with amaya. "lets go" amaya says as kenly nods and they run out to see gun shots firing. the sanctuary and BlackWater people return fire at the alphas. "where's Alexa and Clementine" asked joe. "the infirmary for a check up with gabe emily and laney ill go get them to the evacuation bus cover me" answered mason. joe nods and began firing at the alphas with his .357 magnum revolver and takes cover as they began firing at him. ben, jordan and killy then began flanking the alphas until ben says "stay here im going for that Keith guy". "what the fuck man you cant just run up on them on your own you need my help at least" killy said as he watches ben climb over the wall. "nope i got this" ben says. mason ran to go check the infirmary. he opens then door to find Alexa em gabe and laney inside "where the hell is Clementine" he asked as he looked around. "we don't know she hid somewhere"said em. "oh shit" said mason as he looks out the window. "hey cupcake its me" a man says to Clementine. "daddy?" Clementine asks as she looks at the man who was her father who took the car and left the group. "yeah sweet pea its me how about you come back with me come on vickory can take care of us princess im sorry i left you and your mother please pumpkin put that gun down" he says as he looks Clementine in the eyes. "Your not my dad you son of a bitch" Clementine says as she aims her gun and fires a shot to the head of her father. alexa watches as it all go down and after Clementine's dad hit the ground she screamed to Clementine "Clementine get inside come on" clem listens and runs inside the infirmary. "antoine its not safe for jr we need to get outta here" Courtney says to antoine "fine get as many children and take the underground route and stay safe" Courtney nods and gives antoine a kiss. "someone needs to get those evac buses running" jordan says as he is slashing at alphas with his ax. "hey vick we've been everywhere in the settlement except the infirmary, the church,and storage building" Keith said "then check them out damn it" vickory demanded. Keith then pulls out his walkie talkie presses the talk button and says "all units check the infirmary, the church,and storage building".the men began breaking down the doors. when they got to the infirmary they were about to break the door down but nick shot them before they could get in. he then opened the door and said "guys get to that white suv over there i got the keys im gonna grab kenzie and any supplies i can get we need to hurry". nick then runs to his house. "em you grab the baby and i got Gabriel, i need Alexa to grab as many medical supplies as she can hold and Clementine cover us" they all ran to the suv and waited for nick till mason then gave Clementine the baby and ran towards nick."let her go u asshole"nick yelled as a man had a knife up to kenzies neck "put everything u have in the bag" the man said as he threw the bag at nick. "why don't you stop being a pussy and fight me one on one no weapons" said nick as the man then throws kenzie on the ground and drops the knife and charges at nick and they both fly through nick's window and outside. antoine runs out and sees killy and jordan slashing incoming walkers and screams "hey come on yall" the three then went down the underground route. "nate we need to get outta here" angelina says as her and nate run down a hallway and turn to the exit door as they come out a blunt object smacks nate in the head and he hits the ground and when he gains his vision back he sees Keith over him. "you think u can steal my daughter from me huh" Keith says as he lifts the shovel for another blow until he was tackled by ben. angie screams "omg a walker". it gets closer till joe hits it with his truck and gets out and puts nate on the bed of the truck while angie climbs in. joe then rushes over to ben who is on Keith chocking him out. joe then says "sanctuary is gone you can kill him later but right now we need to go" ben nods and gets in the truck with joe angie and nate and as they drive off Keith then screamed "you are too much of a wimp you couldn't finish me you slacker".ben looks out the truck window at Keith and smiles as they ride away. nick and the man roll on the ground exchanging punches to each other then the man overpowered nick and began hitting him over and over and nick tried to grab for his knife pouch but noticed his blade wasnt in there and while nick began to fade the man grabbed a preheated clothing iron and burns half of the skin on nicks face and nick began to pass out from pain untill a knife went through the mans head and when the man hit the ground nick looked up and saw kenzie with his knife he then said "thanks for the help i owe you one babe". she smiled and walked towards him until a bullet flew through her."kenzie NOOOOOO" he yelled as her body fell into nicks laps he grabbed her body and clinched it tight. "Your gonna be ok i promise" he said as he looked down at her. "im gonna be fine nick" kenzie said as she looked up at him. a walker starts walking over to them while they both were in too critical condition to react to it so they held on to each other waiting to go out until mason stabbed the walker then picks up nick and takes him to the suv and when they get there nick says "we need to get kenzie" mason nods and goes over to kenzie and carries her body back to the suv where emily had already tended to nick's wounds and when nick noticed kenzie was next to him he said "help her". emily ran over and began to help her and while she did that mason and the others put a blanket inside the third row of the suv and mason signalled emily to carry kenzie into the third seat where Clementine climbed back there with em and kenzie to help. holding the baby alexa,gabe,and laney sat in the second row of the suv and nick climbed in the passenger seat and as mason was climbing in the driver seat a little boy came running out screaming for help and wen the boy looked and saw the suv he said "help the bitters want me" and began running towards the suv. mason noticed it was Clementine twin brother from when they got the car stolen from them from there father. the boy ran over and and said "please let me in i'm just a kid im sorry about what my father did please don't leave me" mason nodded and the boy jumped in and shut the back door and mason climbed in the driver seat and they all drove off hitting walkers and alphas on the way out and they escaped from sanctuary. "where is everyone" Gregory said as he looked out his office. "they all are gone and we need to go to before we end up like them don't you have a secret exit tunnel in your office" Patrick asks as Gregory nods and leads the way to the tunnel behind his bookcase. "bye bye sanctuary" vickory said as him Keith and his men all got in there vehicles and drove off and walkers began to pour into sanctuary.

WHATS NEXT

"the evacuation site should be close dude maybe you should get some rest" joe said as he drove the truck down a highway. "naw im good" ben said as he looked out the window. "guys do u think Alexa and the others made it out" angelina asked as she looked out at the bed of the truck where nate was laying. "yea there strong kids i believe they made it". joe said as he looked at ben who was sleeping ."This is the way i think" antoine said as he walked through the tunnel with killy jordan courtney and sanctuary resistance. "dude did u get us lost again" jordan asked as he looked around. "i think he did" killy said as he smiled. "shut up i know where we going see". antoine said as he pointed to a doorway where light shined in. "well ill be damned good job" killy said as they all walked through the door way. "How's she doing back there".mason asked as he drove down a suburban neighborhood. she lost alot of blood i don't if we can save her". emily said said as she and Clementine tended to kenzie. "i see the evacuation site guns out just in case theres any alphas out there" joe says as he pulls out his revolver and drove slowly towards the site until he sees the evact bus and then drives up and asks if everyone is ok. the bus driver nods. "we're fine but we have a couple injured nothing serious" the driver says. the bushes began to rustle and everyone pulls there guns out to find out its antoine courtney killy jordan and the children they then put there hands up "its us dumbass" antoine said as everyone lowered there guns "Your fat ass see anyone else?" asked ben "no we got out so fast didnt see anyone" antoine answered. "god damn it im sorry mason, nick and alexa it was my fault i was to angry that i went for Keith instead of helping you guys escape im sorry" ben said to himself as he dropped to his knees crying until they heard a car speed up and stop next to them and when ben looks up he sees mason. "follow me theres an abandoned military base we can use for shelter lets go" mason said as he drove off. ben and everyone got in there vehicles and followed him up to the base. mason then got out the suv and walked towards the others "we need to clear it out" he said as he began loading up "ok Alexa and mason your with me we will flank the front 3 buildings" ben demands as jordan and antoine look over "what about us yall motherfuckers aren't doing this without us" antoine says as he walks over to ben and loads up "ok antoine you jordan and killy check out the other building" ben demanded "naw im good here i think im gonna rest up here and help out with the hurt people" killy said as he sat next to a lady and handed her soup. "ok lets do this quietly" ben said as he stabbed a blade through a walker's head. "hey uh Kenley stupid question" amaya said. "yea" Kenley answered. "have u ever kissed anybody" she asked as she looked at him " i never have no" Kenley answered. "good". amaya said as she leaned in for a kiss. "ah aren't you supposed to be driving" he asked. "do u want a god damn kiss or not" she asked as she looked annoyed at him. "yes just pull over somewhere" Kenley said as he leaned in for a kiss. the two began making out. "hold up is that Kenley" killy says as he and joe walk up to the car. Kenley and amaya then continue to make out she then reaches for his shirt to take it off but before she can pull it up she hears a voice. "my boyy" the voice says and when she looks up she sees killy looking into the window and joe laughing behind him. "ugh i think those are your dumbass friends" she says as she rolls down the window. "Kenley everyone is at the entrance of this military base we are gonna use it as a home" killy says as he looked at the moving body in the back. "hey whos that" killy said as he opens the back door and throws the body out on the ground. joe then pulls out his gun and aims it at the person. "that's an alpha what the fuck is he doing in your car". joe asked as he aims his gun at the person. "he tried to attack us so i broke his leg and i think he can help us with the war" amaya said as she drove over to the other survivors at the front gate of the base. "i think i know who the man in that relationship". killy said jokingly as him and joe laughed and walked back to the base carrying the alpha on joe's shoulder. "all clear everyone come on in" ben said as he opened the gate for everyone to drive in. when everyone drove in he shut the gate and notice a random survivor who didn't arrive with the group. ben then approached the man. "who are you" ben asked. the man then turned around "im sergeant Isaac Hooper for the us army and i was stationed here before this outbreak happened". "well nice to meet you" ben says as he shakes his hand and walks over to killy and joe. " who the hell is this" ben asks "he is an alpha that Kenley and amaya brought in" killy answered. "you got a name ass whipe" ben asked. "its Dylan dommy plz don't hurt me" the alpha said as he looked up at ben. "hurt you like the way your leader came in and murdered our people and destroyed our home" ben said. "i didn't know vickory was gonna kill all those people he said we was just gonna talk man i just wanted to make it out the mud man please"Dylan said as he began to tear up. "lock him up". ben said as killy and joe began to walk Dylan to the cell ben then walked away and approached emily. "hey there's an infirmary in that building". he said as he pointed to the white building with a red cross on it. "thanks i guess" emily said as she walked kenzie Gabriel and nick to the infirmary. hey nate you good asked antoine. "yea im fine" answered nate. "good because you got knocked the fuck out" antoine said jokingly as he helped nate to his feet. alexa walks over to Clementine who was coloring on the ground with chalk "hey aren't you happy that we found a place to live and that both your brothers are fine" she says "its fine i guess". Clementine says as she continue to draw chalk on the ground. "do you think we are safe" asked mason. "yea were safe but that doesn't mean ben doesn't want retaliation on the alphas" Alexa answered as they walked towards ben. "what now" asked mason. "we fight" said ben.


	4. pt4

SCAVENGE

"we need more food" antoine says as he stands next to ben. "im gonna have Clementine gardening for out food supply it would be good for her to learn" ben says. "true but what about the babies we need formula" antoine asked. "apple sauce will hold them off" ben said as antoine nodded and walked away. "hey um Kenley about what happened in the car" amaya said. "do u want it again huh huh" Kenley said excitedly. "Kenley i don't think your ready for a something that sexual your like a a lil baby" amaya said as she smiled. "no im a man i have one chest hair" Kenley said as he flashed his chest. "fine lets find out" amaya said as she walked over and closed the door. "im sorry kenzie i put you through this i hope can forgive me when you wake up" nick says as he holds the hand of a kenzie and cries and places her hand beside her body and sits beside her. "Alexa can i go out and play with the other kids" Clementine says as she excitedly stands in front of Alexa. "yes but wait y did you kill your father like that back in sanctuary" asked Alexa. "because he was bad and he was trying to hurt everyone i couldn't let him live now can i go out and play" answered Clementine. "yea go ahead" Alexa says as she watched Clementine excitedly run outside and catch up with her brother who was already playing with the other kids. "gabe wake up your hand is fine and patched" emily said as she turned to put the medical supplies down on a tray. "looks awesome" mason said as he kissed Emily's forehead and reached for the doorknob. "where are you going" asked emily. "i got a supply run with nick antoine killy and joe looking for ammo baby food and gas" mason explained. "im going to" gabe said as he stood up. "no u need rest for the war" mason said as looked at emily. "try and stop me" Gabriel said as he began walking towards the door. "already fine but u stay in the car the whole time" mason demanded. "deal i gotta go get my bags i got a surprise for those undead pricks"Gabriel says as he wakes up laney and the two walk out. "please be careful" emily said. "i will" mason said as he kisses her lips and leaves. "please take care of kenzie for me" nick says as he walks out the infirmary. "i will she is in good hands" emily said as nick nodds and leaves. "hey dude your name is Isaac right?" jordan asked as he walked over to isaac. "yes" Isaac responded. "what's your story" asked jordan. "me and my step brother Abraham were stationed here and when the outbreak happened he told me that he was coming back and to stay here and he got in an army truck with some girl and they headed north and one day i woke up and everyone in this base were walkers so i shut the door to my barracks and waited it out untill you guys came and cleared them out, now whats your story cadet" asked isaac. "well im just an anime loving awesome dude who loves to party" answered jordan. "interesting" Isaac said as he and jordan watched the scave car containing mason and the others drive out the base.

OMEGAS

"im hungry i wish McDonald's was still around i could have gotten something off the dollar menu" antoine said. "antoine shut up" nick said. "you gonna make me thats what i thought ole Austin Amelio looking ass boi." antoine said "if i give you my sandwich will you shut the fuck up" asked Gabriel. "anything healthy on it" asked antoine "yea lettuce" gabriel replied "i don't want that shit"antoine said as he smacked it on the ground of the car. "on my floor really damn it" joe said as he continued to drive the car. "lets check this gas station" mason said as he put the map on his lap. everyone got out except Gabriel who stayed near the car. they got up to the door of the gas station and opened it and a walker sprung out at joe "oh shit" joe said as knifed it in the head. "you good" antoine asked. "yea but next time some else is going first" joe said. everyone then cleared and checked out the stores until an walkers started coming out the woods towards the car and the alarm of the car went off. "gabe come on" mason said. "get outta there" nick screamed. Gabriel nodded and hoped out the car with all the bags and dashed towards the gas station he got a quarter there and tripped over a branch. he then got back up with the bags and ran inside the gas station where killy shut the door. "everyone lock and load this is our final stop" joe said as he cocked his revolver. mason loaded his ak. nick loaded an smg.antoine loaded up a mounted minigun. killy pulled out his sword.and Gabriel reached in his bag and pulled out a chainsaw and attached it in the hole of his missing hand. "god damn did emily make that for you" mason asked "hell yea now lets do this" Gabriel said as he reved the engine of the chainsaw. the walkers busted through the door and began pouring in and the group open fired. it felt like the more walkers killed there were ones replacing them. the walkers began getting closer and killy and Gabriel started slashing them. "joe shoot that window beside us we need to get out here before they swarm us" mason demanded as joe nodded and aimed his gun at the window. "everyone step back" joe said as he shot the window and they all ran through except Gabriel who stayed slashing zombies. "Gabriel lets go" screamed nick. "no i need to stay ill keep them distracted" gabriel said as he continued slashing the walkers with his chainsaw. "im gonna stay with u" nick said. "no go find food for everyone and go be with kenzie."Gabriel said with a light smile. nick nodded and ran and caught up with the others. "yo nick where the hell is Gabriel" antoine said as he looked around. nick ignored and continued walking. the group continued through a forest until they hear a scream and began running until they see a girl being pinned to the ground by a man. "get off me" the girl screamed. "shut up before someone hears u" the man said as he continuously tried to rape her. "oh someone heard her" antoine said as he hit the guy in the face. the man hit the ground and looked up at antoine and said "Your gonna regret that nigger" the man said as he spat at antoine. "are you ok" killy asked as he kneeled down to help the girl up. "yea" the girl answered. "do you know this man" killy asked. "that racist inbreeding fuck is dale he is my father's best friend before the outbreak but my dad died and left me with him and my name is lily" the girl answered. "nice to meet you lily im killy" answered killy. "awwwww look at you befriending a nigger your father would be disappointed" earl said as he struggled to stand. "you shut your mouth" killy demanded as he began to clinched his fist. "or what you gonna tell me about that dream you had oh wait didn't you get shot" earl said as he laughed. killy then walked over and hit earl as hard as he could. "oh the omegas are coming for you nigger lovers" earl said as he crawled towards his truck. antoine grabbed him. "who are the omegas" mason asked "they are a group of racist cannibals that uncle earl is apart of and is trying to make me join with him" lily answered. "killy take the girl back to the base use his truck" joe said as he aimed his revolver earl. killy nodded and he and lilly hopped in the truck and drove off. "shoot me" earl said as antoine tightened his grip. "where are the rest of your hillbillie friends" asked joe. "turn around you idiot" earl said. the group turned around to see a bunch of skinny dirty shirtless men pointing guns at them. "let me go and ill call them off. antoine then let go of him and joe put his gun in its holster. earl then walked over to one of the men "hello big hoss" earl said as he approached one of the men "i was just about to..." earl said as the man slit his throat. earl's body hit the ground. "liar" the man said as he spit on earl's body. "if you piece of shits wanna live i suggest you drop the weapons and get on that bus and follow all of our instructions" the man said as he pointed to an old prison bus which was heavily armored. they all climbed in the bus and was ankle chained to the seat. "quick questions where are we going and will there be food because my stomach growling" antoine asked. the man then stood up walked over to antoine's seat and hit him in the face. "shut up nigger trust me where we are there will be plenty of food". the man said with a grin. "hey ben someone is driving up to the gates" killy yelled as ben ran over and took the binoculars from his hands and looked. "it looks like killy and some girl go open it" ben said as jordan nodded and opened the gate. killy got out quickly and said "ben i need to tell you what happened out there". he then explained everything.

BLOOD

"shit killy where are they now" ben asked "i don't know where they are right now but the last place we left them was by a gas station" killy informed. "alright Alexa Kenley and jordan are with me".ben said as he began loading up a van. "hey thanks for letting me stay here is a map of the area out there i hope it helps" lily said as she handed ben a map. "it will thanks, alright Alexa and Kenley come on" ben yelled as he quickly filled the gas tank up. "Kenley when you get back maybe you can be my boyfriend" amaya said as she winked and kissed Kenley's face "ahhh ok " Kenley said excitedly as he walked over to the van. "why can't i go" asked Clementine. " because this mission isnt suited for you, its dangerous and its very heavy and plus we need you to guard the base while we are gone amaya will look after you while im gone". Alexa said as she stood up. "ok Alexa ill stay but please you need to make it back for me"Clementine said as she hugged Alexa and ran back to the other kids. alexa then joined ben and Kenley. "i brought my book along for the ride" jordan said as he approached the van. "alright everyone get in" ben says and just as he was about to climb in nate came over "im coming if you like it or not" nate says as ben nods "ok nate but please this time your on navigation so here hold the map" ben said as he handed him a map and climbs in the van with Kenley alexa Jordan and nate and they drove off. killy shut the gate after them and walked lilly to the infirmary. they drove down a road for awhile until nate taped on Ben's shoulder. "the map says turn right here" nate says as ben nods and turns right at a deer crossing sign. "where do you think they are" Alexa asked as she looked out the window. "i don't know but we will find them i promise you guys" ben said.


	5. pt5

HUNGER

"where are you taking us" nick asked as he looked out the window of the bus. "shut up you butter cup nigger lover. the man said as hit nick in the burnt side of his face. "we are almost home" the man said as they continued driving. "turn right at this sign" nate said as he pointed to the sign. ben nodded and steered right. "im worried about Clementine" Alexa said as she looked out the window. "why though she is a very strong girl" ben said as he continued to drive. "yeah she drew a gun on me earlier for a chocolate bar yesterday" jordan said as he looked out the window. "are you for real" Alexa said in shock. "Jordan your not helping but she will be fine Alexa i promise" ben said. "guys something doesn't feel right" Kenley said as they continued to drive until they got to the gas station and got out. nick noticed it was dark and he couldn't breathe until a sack was taken off his head. he looked around and noticed a lot of shacks around and a tall chain barb wired fence with a lot of walkers on it clawing to get in. "hey you boi" a voice said as someone snapped in nick's face. "where am i" nick yelled as he continued to look around. "Your home" the man said with a minister smile. "where are my friends asshole"nick said. "oh they are gonna be delicious" the man said. "shut the fuck up you sick bastards" nick said as he tried to get unbinded. the man smied and began to tease nick as he began chomping on a piece of meat in between two pieces of bread. "let me go you peice of shit ill fucking kill you" nick said as he spit at the man. "i got an idea if you join us we will untie you" the man offered. "let me the fuck go before i..." nick said before he cut himself off and realised the man was cutting him go. nick smiled and when the bind was cut nick sprung at the man delivering punches left and right untill he began chocking the man out. his people ran over and aimed there guns at nick "dont shoot him he's all mine" the man said as nick continued to chock hime out. "where are my friends" nick yelled "theirs in one of those trailers over there" the man struggled to say as he began to lose consciousness. nick then let go of the man and began walking away and towards the crates untill the man sat up and yelled "you may have won nigger lover but you know that nice tall bitch your in love with is pretty nice sadly i had to shoot her". nick turned around and sprinted over to the man and hit him and began to chock him out more. "she will be dead soon" the man said as nick yelled in his face and broke his neck. "dont ever talk about kenzie like that you piece of shit" nick said as he he spit on the man's body and walked over to the trailer. "we need to get outta here" joe said as he began banging on the walls of the crate. "stop banging before these people come" mason said. "i want them to come to us" joe said as he continued banging. "where is this place yo" Antoine asked. "this place is omega base its home to cannibals" a voice said " uh thank you" Antoine said as he looked around. "my name is shauna by the way and im in the crate next to yalls " the voice said. "nice to meet you random ass person but we are busy trying to escape" joe yelled sarcastically. "if you guys escape please take me with you i have no one left to go with in this world" shauna said as she began crying. "yea maybe" joe said as he continued pounding on the wall. "oh my God no" Kenley said as they walked inside the gas station. "poor bastards" Alexa said as she looked around at all the cut up walkers. ben then walked to the back and opened the door to find Gabriel on the ground zombified growling and trying to grab for ben. "damn it im sorry Gabriel" ben said as he jabbed a knife through Gabriel's head. "what was that thud" Antoine asked. "i don't know but someone is coming everyone get ready" joe said as he drew his sharpened piece of wood.

UNITE

"lets keep movin" ben says as they get back in the car and drive off. "turn here at these trees an drive straight there should be broken down forklift and that lily girl wrote here that once we get to it we should get out and walk through the woods and progress quietly to the warehouse" nate said as ben turned the car. joe and the others waited for the person to open the crate and when the door opened joe tackled the person. "its me get off" the person said "oh shit nick i almost killed u" joe said with a smirk. "yea whatever lets go guys we don't have much time we need to escape this place now is everybody good by the way" nick asked. "im not" Antoine answered. "the hell is wrong with you big boy" asked mason. "its my leg i cant fell anything" Antoine answered. "its too dark to see anything"joe said as nick pulled out a match to light the dark area."oh shit" nick said as he ran over to Antoine and told him to look up. "whats going on" mason asked .nick then whispered to mason "his leg is hanging off the bone i don't want him to look at it or know about it or he will freak out or worse go into shock" mason nodded understandingly and walked over to the door and looked out for anyone coming. "is everything fine" shauna asked. "who the fuck is that" nick asked. "oh thats shauna our neighbor" joe said in a sarcastic way. "yea we promised we'd take her with us when we escape" Antoine said still unaware about his leg. "yay more people" nick said in a joking way. "people noticed that we are free come on lets go guys".mason yelled "ok Antoine im gonna be back for you stay here and joe i need you and nason to open shauna's crate im going for one of there guns" nick said as he ran out the crate and towards the group of men. mason and joe broke open shauna's crate and her and two other girls come out. "which one of you is shauna" joe asked. "thats me" one of the girls said. "ok come with us the rest of you i wish you luck on survival"joe said. "no please hannah and Corrine are my friends please let them go with us" shauna begged. "you said you didn't have anybody left" joe said. "i know but please"shauna begged now crying. "joe we shouldn't leave these people they are human to" mason said. "fine but they better listen to all my directions" joe demanded. "we will" both girls said at the same time. "ok now we wait for nick" joe said. nick ran over to one man who wasn't paying attention and broke his neck and picked up his m16 and began firing at the other people killing them one by one until he was out of ammo so he ran for a pistol laying on the ground and he fired it at a teenager who was running away. the bullet went through the skull of the teen. "nick oh my God" Alexa screamed "Alexa where the fuck did you come from did they get you too" nick asked. "no we came here looking for you and we heard gun shots and ran in" Alexa answered as ben jordan and Kenley ran up to them. "where are the others" ben asked. "over there at those crates" nick said as he pointed it out. "ok Jordan and Kenley i need you two to go check on the others" ben said as Jordan nodded and he and Kenley ran towards the crates. "hold up is that Kenley and jordan" mason asked. "hey guys whats up" Jordan asked as he and Kenley walked up to the crate. "nothing just waiting for nick to clear everyone" joe said. "come on its clear" Jordan said "ewwww your leg is hanging off" Kenley said as he pointed at Antoine's leg. "my what is hanging off" Antoine says as he reaches for his legs. "ahhhhhh fuck fuck" Antoine yelled as he continued to feel for his leg. he then passed out. "look at what you did Kenley" mason said "um we should go i see people" yelled Corrine. "she's right lets get to ben i got Antoine" Jordan said as he picked up Antoine and followed the others to the center where ben nick and Alexa was standing. "oh shit" joe said as they regrouped with ben and the others to find that they were surrounded by men.

SAW

"put down the gun you nigger lovers" one man yelled. "we should listen to them i dont want to be eaten" Jordan whispered "jordan shut up" ben replied. the man than shot at the ground next to shauna "everyone on there knees now the boss wants to meet yall" one of the men said. ben nodded and he and the group took a knee. one of the men yelled through the door and the door opened up and out ran a skinny dirty boy. "im gonna kill u" the boy said in a creepy voice. "my name name is Jason and you will be my next

meal" he said as he began loading a nail gun and walked up to Kenley and pointed it at his forehead. "ahh please don't kill me my amaya needs me please" Kenley begged. "i like when my meal begs for there life if only my pretty sister could see me now killing and eating a nigger lover, oh wait she can" Jason said as he pointed at crate which opened up and a female walker came out. "oh hi sis sorry to wake you but its supper time come and get it" Jason said as his undead sister stumbled over towards hannah who closed her eyes and pushed Corrine towards it. "what the hell hannah" Corrine yelled. just as the walker was about to get Corrine a bullet passed through the head of the walker. and when everyone looked over they seen nate holding a P99 pistol. "good save dude" yelled Jordan. "argg you killed ma sister you piece of shi..."Jason stopped "wait Nathan"Jason continued as he stared at nate. "hi cousin" Nathan yelled back. Jason ran over and hugged nate and began laughing. "i thought you was dead"Jason said. "is that so"nate said as he hugged Jason back. "the world is better now because we can do what ever red neck hillbilly activities we want too bad Becky isn't here with us to enjoy it" Jason said. "im sorry for your sister, becky was such an amazing and hot girl"nate said. "wait wasn't that his cousin he shot" Jordan whispered. "shut up" mason replied. nate then handed Jason the P99 and Jason turned and shot his own man. "yup it works" Jason said as he put it in his holster. nate nodded. "ok they are free to go" Jason said as he signaled for his men to allow the group to stand to there feet and leave. ben and the group walked to the bus except nate who stood next to Jason. "hey you coming" ben yelled. nate looked at ben and walked up to him. "naw i think im gonna stay here with the family business" nate said with a smile. "what about Angelina" ben asked. "im sending some of Jason's men with you to get her and bring her here" nate answered. "ok man if u ever need us just use this walkie talkie" ben said as he handed nate a walkie talkie. "thanks" nate said as ben walked away. "and if you ever need meat you know where we are" Jason yelled. ben signaled everyone to get in the bus. eventually everyone got on and they rode back to the base. after a while of driving they got to the gate of the base where killy and Isaac were guarding till they seen the bus and opened it allowing ben to drive through. "everyone in one piece" emily asked. "yea everyone except Antoine" ben answered alright have someone bring him to the infirmary" Emily said. "hey uh ben is it yea thanks for letting us stay here" shauna said. "anything for a friendly face" ben said. "she's totally available" Corrine yelled. "oh my God shut up" shauna demanded. hannah just nodded at it all. "ill keep that in mind" ben said with a smile. "Alexa" Clementine said as she ran over and hugged Alexa. "hey clem" Alexa said excitedly. "hey the grave is ready" Jordan said. "ok thanks" ben said as he went in the back of a trunk and picked up a the body and walked over to the grave and put it in it. "everyone gather by the grave please to pay your respects" killy yelled. everyone in the base except for Antoine who stayed in the infirmary gathered around the grave. "here lies Gabriel he was one of our best soldiers he was also Gregory's personal guard and a friend to us all he and laney had a son who will grow up to know of his father's legacy Gabriel will be known for his bravery and courage he sacrificed his life so the others could live he is the one of us and most importantly he was family rest in peace Gabriel" killy preached. ben scooped the last piece of dirt into the grave and stood up and began his speech. "we don't have to be afraid anymore once we get rid of vickory and the alphas we can go back to living in peace,we need the scave teams to go search the city, Emily i need you and laney to be ready for any injuries to be healed, Clementine i need you and the kids to garden the crops and u will get 1 hour weapon training a day, and i will be getting ready for the fight if we all stick together we can win i love u all your all my family and we gotta protect this place no matter what lets go win this war." Ben said while unclinching his fist. "lets show them that we aren't weak" Ben said as everyone began clapping. a figure is seen standing outside the gate for a while till it walks away. "who was that" nick asked. "it was probably nothing babe lets get back to the burial" kenzie said as she smiled and grabbed his arm. "Your right"nick says as he and kenzie walk back over to the others and rejoin the burial and speech.


	6. pt6

War begins

"wow" shauna said as she and ben laid on Ben's bed "i know" ben said as he stood up and began getting dressed "where are u heading" shauna asked. "setting up for the war" ben said as he reached for the door. "ok please be safe" shauna said as ben nodded and walked out the room then outside. "heres the map of vickory's base drawn by one of our scouts" jordan said as he handed ben a map. "thanks but how will we know he'll actually be in there" ben asked. "we dont" jordan answered. "ok" ben said as he walked away. "hey i got some medical supplies packed in that red van for the injured" Emily said as she nodded at him

"thanks this will really help alot" ben said "Yea dont mention it" Emily said as ben walked towards mason who was arguing with nick about tv shows. "are you guys ready for this" ben asked. "i don't know man" mason answered. "yea ive been waiting to take this son of a bitch down ever since his little ass kissing sidekick came and killed our men" nick said while he clinched his fist. "alright come with me guys i need help preparing some shit" ben said as mason and nick followed him to a bunch of boxes. they started loading weapons on a big truck for a few hours and afterward began putting gas in it untill alexa walked up to them "ben,mason,nick we need to talk and i gotta show you something" alexa said as she guided them to a burned shed in the back of the base. "Kenley are you fighting in the war" amaya asked. "i don't wanna" kenley replied. "that sucks because i like a man who can fight" amaya said. "im joining" kenley said as he smiled. "by the way you need to sharpen your knife"amaya said "ugh you look like a knife just kidding" kenley joked as he grabbed his knife and walked over to amaya kissed her and lefted out the door. "what the hell do i see in him" amaya said to herself as she looked out the window at kenley who was walking towards a truck to help out. alexa ben mason and nick stood at the shed. "so why are we here" nick asked. "because i want you guys to see what i found" alexa said as ben drew his gun and reached for the door to open it. everyone else drew there guns as the door swung open. when the door was wide open they found bodies laying everywhere inside burnt up and decayed. "oh my god" mason said. "who the fuck did this" nick asked as he put a rag on his face to block the stench. "we cant dig into this right now we need to finish preparing for the war come on everyone we need to go back to the truck".ben said as nick and mason nodded and began walking towards the vehicles. ben walked over to alexa and whispered "before you meet us back up at the trucks can you lock this up". "yea" alexa answered as ben nodded and walked away. "lily you look so pretty"killy said as he watched lily walk out in a dress. "do you really think so" lily asked. "i know so" killy answered. lily smiled. "hey be careful going to the war and tell ben that when going down red street to avoid traps which can pop tires" lily explained. "gotcha" killy said as he hugged lily and walked over to the trucks where ben stood on top of one truck. "ok everyone we just need a couple more minutes to prepare to head out and end this but please go hug your love ones and family before we all head out" ben announced as he climbed off the truck. "Mason please be safe please listen to ben and don't wander off" Emily said as she held on to masons waist. "i will and ill be thinking about you the whole time im fighting" mason said as he kissed her hand and turned around and kissed her lips and walked over to his assigned vehicle. "i love you kenzie so much" nick said as kenzie smiled at him "i love you too".she answered. "when i get back i am going to destroy you". nick said with a smirk "hey um nick i have to tell you something" kenzie said as nick turned around away from her. "i gotta go he said as he kissed her forehead and ran over to ben. "hey clem i know you hate when i exclude you from the action but i need you to sit this one out because this fight will be bloody" alexa explained. "i understand but can you just stay here with me" Clementine begged. "i cant clem i need to fight along side my friends and help win this war" alexa explained. "what are we even fighting for" Clementine asked. "for freedom and peace" alexa answered. "ok but can you bring me back a gun" Clementine asked. "wait why do you need a gun" alexa asked. "because my friends carry around guns and im the only one without one please alexa" Clementine begged. "fine here take this pistol and only use it when needed this is a big responsibility im trusting you with" alexa said as she gave the gun to clem. "yay" Clementine saids as she eagerly grabs the gun and runs over to show her friends. "i do trust her dont i" alexa said to herself as she walked over to the others who were all ready. ben began a speech. "ok everybody this war is for our freedom, once we get out there theres no coming back until the job is done if you want to back out now your free to do that we do need some people to stay and guard the base, alright lets go kick some ass" ben yelled as everyone clapped and got in there car and waited for the gate to be open. "hey amaya will alexa be ok" Clementine asked as amaya smiled. "yea she's strong and amazing clem she will be fine, come on lets go curl your hair" amaya said as she guided clem on the porch. the gate flew open and all the cars sped out and down the street. "please be safe guys bring everyone home" one person said as they shut the gate afterwards.

The War Sparks

"you nervous" ben asked as he looked at alexa. "a little im just hoping i get to see vickory die" alexa said as they continued to drive. "nick you look mad asf whats up" mason ask. "im just pumped for this" nick answered. ben was driving the car until he saw a deer and turned the wheel to fast the car flipped and kenley flew out and crushed his skull, the car continued to flip and nick was crushed and mason was impaled by a piece of metal into his chest and when ben looked over at alexa he noticed her neck was snaped, he began to cry untill the car caght fire and ben began to cough from the heavy black smoke, he then broke the glass from the door and crawled out, once he got out the car he laid on the ground for a bit untill he was approached by someone who walked up from the side. "hey asshole" the voice said as ben lifelessly tried to roll over to see who it was and when he managed to roll to his side he looked up to see Gabriel standing above him. "ben look at what you caused you piece of shit im gonna make this so painless,your days of leading us is over" Gabriel said as he aimed his gun at ben who closed his eyes to accept his faith. Gabriel pulled the trigger and the bullet hit a walker who was crawling next to ben. "im not gonna shoot you im gonna let you finish this yourself" Gabriel said as he threw a pistol at ben and walked away with a group of people. ben looked around and grabbed the gun and began to shake. "im sorry guys im sorry i could't save you guys" ben said as he cocked the pistol. "alexa, kenley, mason, and nick ill see you guys soon" ben said as he looked at the burnt car and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. "h..e...ee..yyy ben wake up" a voice said. ben sprung up. "oh my god you guys are ok" ben yelled. "of course we are hey ben are you good" mason said as he looked at ben. "there was a car crash and you all died and Gabriel is still alive and i shot myself how am I here" ben asked. "um you been here for the whole ride to vickory's base" alexa said as she continued to drive. "how did you get on the wheel i thought i was driving" asked ben. "you were but you began to doze off so we switched places" alexa answered. "i don't want to kill i just want to impress amaya so when the shots began to fire im gonna stay in the car and when its all over you tell amaya i fought yes" kenley said. "shut up kenley " everyone yelled "no u"kenley said. "we are here" alexa said as she pulled over to the side of the road and the other cars did the same. ben got out and stood in front of everyone and said "lets go" as he and everyone walked up to vickory's gate. "its locked" ben said as he tried to jiggle the gate. "stand back" jordan said as ben back up and Jordan swung his ax and broke the lock. "all right everyone after me" ben said as he cautiously walked through the gate followed by everyone else. the reach the door to the barracks where vickory's men slept. "ok if we are stealthy enough we can take out the sleeping ones to cut there men count down" ben said as he stood up. "hey ben you see that window" asked killy. "yea" answered ben. "if i can get through it i can get the job done quietly" killy explained. "all right be careful we will look out" ben said as he and the others aimed there weapons and looked out for any guard. killy climbed through the window and found three people sleeping and one in another room reading. killy decided to take out the sleeping ones cutting through there heads one by one and when he got to the last one he was about to put his knife through the mans head until the man opened his eyes and looked at killy who grabbed the man as fast as he could and cut his throat before he could alert the other man. "hey ralph you good in there" the man said as he began walking in the room. killy began to look around fastly to find a place to hid but the man was already in the room so killy turned around fast and threw a knife at the man and it went through his head and hit the floor. killy then walked to the door and opened it. "hey you good we heard a thud" ben said. "Yea but that is where they sleep so more might show up to sleep" killy said as ben nodded. "ok i need two people to stay and loot this cabin" ben said as he pointed to 2 random people and they stayed and looted while ben and the others continued to creep through vickory's base. they got to the medical center. "me and kenley got this right ken ken" mason said "sorry im sick cant go inside i think i should go back to the car and wait for the war to end oooo oww my tummy hurts i don't feel to good" kenley said as he grabbed his stomach. "good thing its a medical center" mason said jokingly as he grabbed kenley and opened the medical center door and they proceeded inside. ben and the others continued to proceed until they reached a corner and continued until nick who was in the back was tackled by Keith who began chocking him out. "ben ran over to stop it until he saw nick signal him to continue the war. ben and the others ran into the main building. "you piece of shit" nick said as he threw Keith off of him and ran over and began pounding on Keith until keith hit nick off of him. "you would be a bad ass alpha call your people off and i can make you a leader like myself and vickory" Keith said. "Shut the fuck up" nick yelled as he began chocking him out. Keith began losing consciousness until nick losen his grip after hearing gun shots in the main building. "shit vickory" Keith said as he pushed nick off and tried to run for the building until nick grabbed him and ramed his head into the side of the brick building. "you see this girl right here" nick said said as he pulled out a pic of kenzie. "because of your attack she was shot and almost killed" nick said as Keith stared at the picture. Keith looked over. "this war is to much if you let me go i can help with vickory i can convince him to end it all" Keith said. "you heartless bastard" nick said as he punched Keith. Keith noticed his gun sliped out and crawled for it. nick began to whip the blood off his face with a rag until a bullet hit his shoulder. he looked over to see one of vickorys men holding a gun until a bullet hit them in their head and when nick looked over Keith was aiming his gun. "told you can trust me" Keith said as he got up and walked over to nick and helped him into the the building. when they got inside there were two bodies that fell off the flight of steps. when nick looked up he saw ben and vickory rolling on the ground extanging punches. "this is for everyone you killed,this is for all the suffering you caused,this is for what you did to sanctuary"ben yelled as he continued to wham away at vickory. "um we got company" alexa said as she looked out the back windows. "you guys handle it im busy" ben said as delivered blows to vickory's skull. "ok" alexa said as they all pulled there guns out and began firing. Jordan and killy are walking through the basement of vickorys house until they see a cell. "thats human cruelty" killy said as they see a sickly person shivering with their back turned to them. "hey dude is ok we are gonna get you outta here" jordan said as killy picked

the lock and walked into the cell. "your voices sound familiar" the person said as he turned around. "oh my god Gregory its you"Jordan said. "how did you get in here" killy asked. "ill tell you two later but for now get me the hell outta here" Gregory said as he wobbled out the cell and out the basement with killy and Jordan. "call them off" ben demanded as he threw a walkie talkie at vickory who was dazed on the floor. vickory struggled to grab the walkie talkie. "a.a.a.alright boys drop your guns the war is over" vickory said as ben snatched the walkie talkie "we are leaving and your leader is coming with us to rot in a cell for the rest of his god damn life" ben said. vickory looked at him in shook. "hey vick im gonna go back also for a new life" Keith said as he nodded at nick. Keith walked over to the door to leave untill nick grabbed him and slit his neck with his blade. "y.y.y.y.ou lied" Keith said as he held on to his neck gasping for air until he collapsed. "dont ever trust a jackass" nick said with a smirk. "you piece of shit" vickory yelled until ben knocked him out with a punch "alright lets go home" ben said as he picked up vickory and carried him outside where mason and kenley was standing with a man in a white lab coat. "whos this" ben asked "this is dr Zimmer he is a scientist who makes medicine and knows more about the virus" mason answered. "welcome aboard" ben said as he shook his hand. they all continued to walk out the alpba base until killy and Jordan came up to them. "is that Gregory" alexa asked as she walked over to help him walk. "ill explain everything just get me outta here please" Gregory said. "alright lets bring this victory home guys" ben said as he lead everyone to the vehicles "put all the injured in the medic van" laney said as she pulled up in the van. ben nodded and put the injured in the van and signalled for everyone to get in the vehicles and the they all got in there vehicles and drove off towards home base.

CONCLUSION OF THE WAR

ben and the ground pull up to home base where Antoine is there to open the base and wen the gate was open they all drove in and started to unload. "ben i missed you" shauna said as she ran and hugged him. "hey i missed you too" ben said with a smile. "mason im glad your safe i was worried as fuck" Emily said as she held on to mason. "hi lily" killy said as he approached lily "hey killy" "i think im ready to tell you about my dad" lily said as she smiled. "wheres kenzie" nick asked. "she's gone" corrine said. "what the hell do you mean gone" nick asked angrily. "just gone ok" corrine said as nick began chocking her. "please i cant breath" corrine struggled to say. "where did she fucking go" nick yelled. hannah then walked and grabbed his arm making him let go of corrine. "she left a note" corrine said as she gasped for air. nick then read the note then began to tear up and then walked out hitting stuff."alexa im sorry" Clementine said. "for what" Alexa asked. "i shot someone" "oh my god clem why and who" "another kid was picking on me and i got mad and tried to shoot them but i missed and shot the wrong person" Clementine explained. "look we will talk about this later but right now ben is about to reveal something to everyone lets go" alexa said as her and Clementine walked over to where everyone was gathered around. "alright everyone im about to reveal a special gift for everyone proof that we are free" ben said as he walked over to a hummer and opened up the back door and out came vickory who looked at his binded hands and at all the people. "this is the vicious vickory who has tortured us for the last time so for the rest of his life he will rot in a cell we are free and the war is over" ben said as he nodded "whats the plan for now that the war is over" someone asked. "we repair sanctuary and go back there and have this base and sanctuary as a home and we make allies with Blackwater,the alphas and the omegas and start a new beginning" ben explained. "now lets get this bastard in his cell" ben demanded as everyone cheered and vickory was put in his cell which he shared with Dylan. Antoine lit the fire and everyone celebrated. "for the sanctuary" ben yelled. "for the sanctuary" everyone yelled.


	7. Pt7

THE WORST DECISION

Gunshots can be heard as the sound of cans flying afterwards is also heard. "good job clem" alexa says as clem smiles at her. "i did it i actually hit it" clem said. "i saw and im so proud of you"alexa said as she contiue to shoot to watch clem shoot. "you still alive down here you piece of shit" ben said as he turn the basement light on to see vick in his cell sitting on the bench. "yea but soon you wont be" vick said as he began laughing hysterically. "yea keep laughing and ill bring your old friend keith in here for dinner" ben said as he began smiling and vick stoped smiling and stared at ben as if he was triggered. "you know what the best part about being locked down here benjamin" asked vick. "i dont give a fuck vi.." ben said as vick cut him off. "the best part is watching you clean my shit bucket everyday" vick said as he began to laugh. ben then threw a bowl of oatmeal on the ground of vick's cage. "heres breakfast" ben said as he closed vick's cell and locked it and proceded to the steps "yea thanks for feeding me this shit benjamin" vick said as ben turned the light off and went upstairs. "yea boy check mate" antoine yelled as he slamed his piece on the chess board. "goddamn it you fucking cheated" nick said agrily as he swiped all the pieces off the board and walked away. "dont hate the player hate the game" antoine yelled as nick walked away. "help me" yelled some random guy in the woods. killy ran out and stabbed the walker and saved the man. "thank you kid" the man said. "no problem but we shouldnt stay here lets go somewhere safe and talk my people have a community this way it should be safe to talk there" killy said. "yes do show me the way" the man said. the two began walking out of the woods as killy starts a conversation. "theres the base right there but wait what brings you here" killy stopped and asked. "the wind" the man replied. "oh cool well let me flag them down to open the gat..." killy said as he felt a blade go into his back. "ahhhh thats how i felt when you guys took my granddaughter" the man said as he yanked the blade out, cleaned it, and began walking towards the gate. killy stood there. "lii..lii...lillll...lily" killy said as he colapsed to the ground. "hey who are you and why are you coming to the our base" jordan asked as he stood guarding the gate. "i came seeking shelter" the man answered as he gave jordan a friendly smile. "ok ill let you in but you have to meet ben our leader and um qiuck question my dude" jordan asked. "yes" asked the man. "where did that blood on your right hand come from" jordan asked. "i fought a couple dead ones coming here" the man answered. "alright follow me this way" jordan demanded as he and the man walked to ben's office.

LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR

"Who the hell is this jordan i told you that you cant keep just letting random people in here" ben said as he walked towards jordan and the man. "i know but there is something about this guy he seems trust worthy" jordan said. "I do wish to say that i have never harmed or kill a person besides those dead ones out there" the man said as he looked ben in his eyes. "alright fine your home is cabin x heres the key" ben said as he gave the man his key. jordan and the man left. "that guy's fucking beard is weird" ben said to himself as he went back to counting the bullets in his gun. "i need guts" kenley said as he looked out his window. "y do you think so" amaya asked. "because i did nothing but complain the whole war and i didnt even fight" kenley said as he continued to look out the window. "hey kenley its ok that your not ready to fight" amaya said as she began to hug him. "im leaving the base and not coming back till i man up and get stronger and braver" kenley said as he let go of amaya and walked over to his bed and began packing. "so you think leaving the safety of these walls and going out there is a good idea kenley" amaya asked. "yes" kenley answer "ok fine" amaya yelled as she walked over to kenley and hugged him and went in the bathroom.a couple minutes passed and kenley had his bag almost packed. "so your really doing this" amaya asked. "yes i am" kenley answered. amaya nodded and gave kenley a kiss. kenley then procceded out the door when joe aproached him. "we taking my truck" joe demanded. "um no who said you were going" kenley asked. "me i heard you were leaving out and figured you needed back up" joe explained. "fine come on" kenley said as him and joe walked over to the truck but as soon as they opened the doors they heard a voice. "im coming too" clementine demanded as she started putting her bags in the truck. "um no kid your not" joe said as he began putting his seatbelt on. "y not give me a reason y" clementinte demanded. "ok look if anything happened to you then alexa would kill us" joe explained. "well alexa doesnt control me im my own person plus i have a gun and ammo i wont be in the way" clementine said as she started climbing into the truck. "fine just dont get in the way" joe said as clem knodded and the three pulled off. "nate welcome back to base" mason said as he approached nate. "thanks man i need your help right now my people need ammo" nate said. "yea definally follow me" mason said as him and nate went to the armory. "why do your people need these" mason asked. "because we are looking for a guy named juan gonzales he's been on my family hit list since before the outbreak and i think its time to end him before he does more damage" nate answered. "more damage?" mason asked. "yea he blew up my pa's meth lab 2 years ago and costed our family alot of money" nate explained. "damn well here's the ammo bro go smoke that asshole" mason said as he handed the ammo to nate. "alright man ill see you when the search for this prick is over" nate said as he fist pumped mason,got in his car,and left.

THE OFFSPRING

"Somebody gonna feed me my dinner or do i have to eat my arm to survive" vickory yelled as he began hitting the walls of his cell. the basement door opened up. "will you shut the hell up" yelled nick as he walked over to the cell and threw a bowl of mac n cheese at vick "theres your dinner you asshole" nick said as he slamed and locked the cell door. "before you go just remember all your friends that i killed and there blood that splattered on my boot soon ill kill everyone in this place and ill leave you alive so i can make you clean my boot with your tounge" vickory threatened. nick then pulled a blade and swung it at vick but stopped it from hitting him when he was interrupted by alexa yelling. "whats up" nick asked. "its clem she's gone" alexa said panicking. "alright here i come" nick said. he turned towards vickory. "we'll finish this up later you piece of shit" nick said as he spit in vickory's face then turned and ran up the basement steps. "thats right run like a little pussy its ok ill be here 365 days and 24/7 waiting to kick your ass" vickory yelled as the basement door was slammed. "where was the last place you seen her" asked ben. "she was at her friend sarah's house" alexa said as they all ran to the house. "have you seen clem" alexa said as sara's family opened the door. "no she left 2 hours ago said she was going home" the mother answered. "god damn it thank u" alexa said as she ran in the middle of the base and began screaming for clem. "shhhh youll atract walkers to the gates" mason said. "yea she couldnt have gone far she is probably hiding somewhere" ben said as he pulled out his walkie and reported the news of clems disaperance. "ill send out a search party" isaac said as he ran to his group and they all got in an armored bus and drove off. "its ok lex we will find her" jordan said as they all looked over to she a boy standing outside there gates. "who are you" ben yelled as he drew his gun out. "let me in please" the boy yelled. "should we trust him" questioned alexa. "no i say we fucking blow his head off right now" nick suggested. "it could be another random person who could be potentially dangerous to us that jordan lets in" mason said. "hey hurtful" jordan said. ben then knodded. "ok jordan let him in here" ben demanded as jordan obeyed and opened the gate up for the kid. "he sorta looks like gabe did" nick said as he made a sad look. "thats because i am gabe" the boy said. "wait no no we buried you what the hell is going on" ben said in disbelief. "wait you buried my dad hhh...eeee.. he's dead" gabe asked as he dropped to his knees and began crying. "dad? oh shit" nick said. ben then walked over to gabe and put his hand on his shoulder. "its ok kid he is in a beter place" ben said. "first off im close to your age so dont call me kid and second where is my mom" gabe asked. "shes here follow me" jordan said as he began leading gabe to the mess hall. "hey are you still worried about clem" ben asked. "everyday" alexa said as she began to look down. "trust me she's strong and we will find her" nick said. "yea but for now we should go in and have that meeting about that supplies" ben said as alexa nodded and they all walked into the meeting room.

"Where am i?" a voice said "how did i get here" it said again "we found you laying out there almost dead we have saved your life and for that you owe us a secret favor" a unreconizable voice replied. "what do u want from me" the voice asked. "kill the crew" the unreconizable voice said then faded away

TOO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Pt8

THE SECRET

Killy wakes up to find that he is in some medical bed. "Where am I" he yelled. "You are in dead mans hospital" a man in a lab coat says. "I need to get out of here I need to warn my group about a dangerous person" Killy demanded. He then stood up and proceeded towards the doors but the man stepped in front of him. "Stop you mustn't leave you need to heal first" the man said as he guided Killy to the bed and layed him back down. "your friends are long gone sir" the man said. "What do you mean gone" asked Killy. "they are in Maryland still and this is Maine". The man answered. Why the hell am I in Maine right now" questioned Killy. "Because we need your help" the man answered. "Here put this on and meet me outside near the brown tree in an hour please don't be late" the man said as he handed Killy some clothes and walked out the hospital. "Kenly where are we going" joe asked as they continued to drive down the road. "We are going to get stronger and be better" kenly said as he began looking out the window. "Um mr joe can I trust you and kenly with a secret" clementine asked as she looked down. "Sure kid anything" joe said as kenly looked over at her. "I've already killed two people who weren't walkers" clementine said as she began to turn pale from embarrassment. "It's fine kid ive killed about 2 before the outbreak and like 20 during the outbreak and I don't know how many I will kill in the afterlife if there even is an afterlife" joe said as he continued to drive. "I killed one person and only one person" kenly added. "See kid it's nothing to stress about we all have killed someone to stay alive just don't make it a habit" joe said jokingly as he began to smile. Clementine smiled and laughed. As they continued down the road a man could be seen standing in the road so joe pulled over the truck. "I'm going out there to see what's up,kenly lock the door behind me and if anything happens drive off and get help and Clem watch after kenly he said with a smile. He then climbed out the truck and proceeded towards the man, kenley locked the door after him. "Yo why are you blocking the road" joe yelled as he continued walking towards the man."I know you hear me " joe said as began getting closer to the man. The man then turned around and began charging at joe with a knife. "Oh shit joe said as he stood still putting up his guard until the man stopped and just looked at joe. "This doesn't feel right "kenley said as he climbed into the driver seat. "We should have his back". clementine said as she looked to the left to see a figure by her mirror. She screamed and by the time kenley could turn around the driver seat window was busted out and a hand grabbed him and yanked him out and then yelled "Clem go get help" as he was being dragged out the car. She nodded and climbed into the driver seat and slammed on the gas pedal and she flew down the road. "Shit was that Clem but where is kenley" joe said as he turned around to see kenley being dragged into the woods. "Hey what the fu..." joe said as something solid hit him over the head. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh" clementine said to herself as she continued driving the car. "We need your help" ben said as he looked into Vick's cell. "Oh you need my help after you killed my best friend and all my people, locked me in a cell for who knows how long, and left me in solitary away from people yea I don't think so turn around go back upstairs and turn the fucking light out on the way out" Vick said as he went to lay down. "Look a little girl is missing and we need extra eyes to help" Ben explained. "Who is this lil girl and you think you can trust me" Vick asked as he smiled. "Your the only one left to trust and her name is clementine" Ben answered. "Wait little clemy is missing he said as he let out a big laugh. "If you help us I'll give you 1 hours out of your cell every day" Ben said as Vick looked up at him. "Make it 2 hours and we got a fucking deal" Vick demanded. "Fine we got a deal" Ben said as he opened the cell and he and Vick shooked hands. "Your still an asshole" Ben said they continued shaking hands. "I am what I eat" Vick said with a smile and laugh. "Your not fucking funny" Ben said trying to hide a laugh. "But seriously what the hell do you guys put in the oatmeal y'all feed me" Vick asked as he and Ben walked out the basement and outside.

WHERE

"Alexa is going to kill me when she finds out ugh but I need to find help".Clementine said as she drove down the road. "Oooo maybe there is something in the truck I can use to help" clementine said as she stopped the truck and climbed into the back seat then she checked the floor and then the bed of the truck. "Bingo" she said as She came across a toolbox in the bed of the truck,she then opened it to find a flashlight, a flare gun,some flares, an unassembled rifle, a medikit, some matches,a hatchet, a ham radio,and a magazine. She put the box in the back seat of the truck and geared up. She then turned the radio on and said "hello is anyone out there" and she waited for a voice but got nothing so she turned it off and sat in the front seat. It's getting dark I should call it a night I hope mr joe and kenley are ok"she said to herself as she turned the engine off and turned the light off and laid down. "Goodnight Alexa" she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Can you teach me more about medical aid" Courtney asked as she stood in the infirmary. "Sure I got time" Emily said as she walked over with a book. "Hey Emily we have a problem outside one of the children is bleeding out all over the place hurry" Jordan yelled as he ran back outside. "Oh fuck alright hey Courtney you want to learn a little bit come help me" Emily said as she rushed out with her medical bag and left the door open. "Ok" Courtney said as she ran after Emily to help. Emily gets to the scene to find a little boy laying on the ground bleeding out. "What's your name" Emily ask as she began tending to his wounds. "Kyle" the boy struggled to say. "Kyle ooo that's a nice name my name is Emily I'm the doctor" Emily said as she continued stitching him up. She then leaned over and whispered to Courtney "Hey Courtney this is lesson number one talk to the patient and try to calm them down and get there attention off the wound" Courtney nodded and began talking to the boy about his family and toys. "There we stopped the bleeding" Emily said to herself. "Your all stitched up Go and see your family tell your mom I said she raised a brave young man" Emily said as she smiled at the boy. "Um I have no family they are all dead I live alone over there In that tent." Kyle said as he struggled to stand up and began limping towards the tent. "Hey wait" Emily yelled as she ran after Kyle."yea" Kyle asked. I can't let you sleep outside alone in the cold how about you stay inside the infirmary where it's warm" Emily offered. "Thank you so much but I shouldn't because I like it alone I'm used to it and it's safer" Kyle said as he smiled and turned around and continued to his tent. "If he made it this long outside he will be fine" Courtney said as she walked into the infirmary. "I guess your right" Emily said as she followed Courtney inside the infirmary. "Have you seen Killy" Antoine asked as he stood at Jordan's door. "Well good morning to you Antoine but no I haven't seen him in a while but if he is outside the gates I know some people who can help us find him follow me" Jordan said as he and Antoine got in a car and drove out the gate. "Was that Jordan and Antoine Where are they going" nick asked himself. "We don't have time to wonder what they are doing we need to find Clem and get her home safely" Ben says as he loads supplies in the trunk of the car. "Why the fuck is he with us and not in his cell" Alexa said as she drew her blade at Vick. "Hey sweetheart watch where you wave that thing you could hurt somebody" Vickery said with a smile. "Woah woah Alexa calm down he is going to help us find Clem I made a deal with him he knows the rules" Ben said as he walked over to the trunk andcontinued loading. "Ben he killed our friends he killed our family he destroyed our home this piece of shit caused so much problems to us and our group for fuck sake" Alexa said as she kept her blade up to Vick's throat. "I know but he's the only help we have right now and he isn't dangerous anymore" Ben said as he stopped loading and got between Alexa and Vick. "Fine but don't give him a weopon or any of our food while we are out looking" Alexa said as she walked over to the passenger seat and put her book bag in and got in and shut the door. Alright we are all loaded everyone inside"Ben demanded as he got in the driver seat and nick got in behind Alexa. "Damn y'all are going to make me starve" vickery said as he got in the car behind Ben. They all waited for the gate to open and they drove out and down the road. "Are we there yet" vickery asked as they drove past the gas station "Vick shut the fuck up" nick yelled as Vickery kept talking. "Fine you disrespectful prick" vickery said as he looked out the window. "Vick how about you tell us about your back story while we ride there" Ben asked. "I was a goddam wood shop teacher and I hunted a lot of game I also was a commercial fisher, Me and Keith were teaching in the same class when we heard an outbreak started and we left the school and got our family and supplies and hiked it up the mountain until we found a group of other survivors and their families so we decided to join them but one day we found this lady who was bitten and I told the group not to go near them but they did the opisite of what I said and approached the women and Keith's wife was bit because of these people and that night during the burial I realized I had to take charge or everyone was going to get themselves killed, We then found the base and survived there that's how I got hear" vickery explained as the car got tense. "Damn Vick I never knew that you had it rough surviving" Ben said as he continued driving. "I don't buy it" Alexa said as she began cleaning her pistol. "Damn I still fucking hate you Vick" nick said as he gave Vick a dirty look. "Whatever" Vick said as he continued to look out the window. "Hey guys there is blood on the ground looks like people were here" Ben said as he parked the car on the side of the road and nick got out and began observing the blood. "Yea this is from the living it was spilled a while ago and the blood leads into the woods, I'll go into the woods and follow it while you guys take the car and drive down the road see if you can find something up there" nick said as he began to walk into the woods. "Vick go with him" Ben demanded as he pushed Vick out the car. "Hell no" nick and Vick yelled at the same time. "Fine we don't have time for this I'll go with nick and Vick goes with Ben there settled" Alexa said as she grabbed her book bag and got out the car and caught up to nick. "Alright get in Vick".Ben said as Vick got in the car and they drove down the street. "Thanks for coming along with me would be nice to have company" nick said as he continued to track the mysterious bloody trail. "Your welcome but I'm worried about Clem" Alexa said as she looked Around at the woods. "help me somebody" a voice yelled out. Nick and Alexa rush out to see a lady being carried away. "We gotta save her Alexa said as nick nodded and they began to charge the man.a gunshot was fired at nick and it grazed him in the shoulder "are you ok"? Alexa yelled as she continued to run towards the man still. "Yea I'm fine it was only a graze keep going" nick said as he stood up and began shooting in the direction of the man. Alexa got up close to the guy and tackled him. They both rolled around fighting exchanging punches with each other. "Where is Clem" Alexa said as she chocked his out. "We don't have a Clem" the man said as he began losing consciousness. "She's a little girl" Alexa said while still chocking him out. "plz let me go" the man said as he passed out. "He dead" nick asked as he approached Alexa. "He has no pulse yea he's dead" Alexa said as she removed her hands from her neck. "You ok" nick asked. Alexa nodded as she stood up. "Daddy" a little boy said as he ran over to the body. "He had a kid oh shit" nick said as he walked over to the kid. "Nick take him over there" Alexa said as nick nodded and walked the boy away from the body. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were good" Alexa said as she gently put the knife through the dead mans skull so he wouldn't turn. "What's going to happen to my dad" the little boy said as he walked beside nick. "He's gone kid" nick said as he looked back to see Alexa walking behind them."you got a name kid" nick asked as he looked at him. "It's Eric" the boy said as he began to cry. "Hey y are you crying" nick asked. "I'm alone now"eric said as his tears flowed faster" "so am I kid how about I look after you for a bit"nick said as Eric smiled and nodded. "I can't believe I killed an innocent man" she said to herself. "Hey Alexa there is a base up ahead and these people have a weird look about them" nick said as Alexa ran over to see a old west looking town with decent height walls surrounding it. "How are we going to play this" Alexa asked as she put her bag down. "We wait till tomorrow morning and go up to the gates and play it friendly till we find out what we need to know" nick said as he pulled out his walkie talkie and radioed Ben. "Alright you guys stay safe me and Vick are still driving trying to find something but we are about to call it a night and search again in the morning" Ben radioed back. Vick grabbed the walkie talkie. "Sleep tight Don't let the walkers bite" Vick yelled as he laughed and gave the walkie back to ben.

KIDS RULE

"I wish I had a blanket gosh it's cold" clem said as she curled up in a ball in the back seat of the truck. She heard a rustling in a bush outside so she looked out the window to see a dog with a young girl walking with it so she opened the door and yelled for the girl to come over but when the girl heard Clementine yell she began to run. "No please don't go" Clementine yelled as she grabbed her bag and got out the car and began running after her. "Wait please" she yelled as she tried to catch up. The girl jumped over a river and clem jumped over after her. "Please stop I need help" Clementine yelled as she seen the girl run into a building. She then ran in after her to see a bunch of kids aiming weapons at her. "Woah woah hey I'm not bad" Clementine said as she kept her hands in the air. "If your so good then y were you chasing one of our people huh" one of the kids asked. " I needed help getting home" Clementine answered. "Fine what's your name" the kid asked. "Clementine" Clementine answered. "That's a pretty name my name is mya" the girl she was chasing yelled. "Thank you do you think you can help me" Clementine asked. "Come with me" the leader said as he walked into a cave Inside the building and Clementine followed. "What is this place" clementine asked as she followed the leader. "This is camp fun where only kids are aloud inside no mungos allowed" the leader said. "What's a mungo" clementine asked with a cofused look. "A mungo is an adult " the leader explained. "Wow kids only" clementine asked "in here kids rule" the leader said. "Awesome Do you think you can help me find my way home" clementine asked. "If you give me that flare gun we will help you" the leader explained. "Deal I don't even know what it's for anyway" clementine said excitedly. "Our scavenge team appreciates this" the leader said. "Ok now get a group together to come help me" clementine said as she smiled. "You betcha meet us at the front door" the leader said as he walked into a room. "Alright" clementine said as she ran to the door to see mya standing there. "If your going back out there I'll come and help" mya said as she smiled. "Yay I was hoping you'd come" clementine said as she laughed. "Vick do you see anything" ben asked as he looked around. "Yea dead people what's new" Vickery said as he laughed. A gunshot can be heard in the distance."shit nick are you guys We heard gunshots"Ben said said through the walkie talkie but got no response."shit" Ben said as he turned the car engine and did a upturn. Nick Eric and Alexa walked up into the base and are approached by two plaid wearing men. "Oh hello there welcome to our home" one said as he put his hand out. Nick smacked it away and walked past him. "He's bad with strangers I'm sorry" Alexa said as she followed the men. "Your friend can't go wondering alone on his own" one man pointed out. "Hey Eric go with him please" Alexa said as Eric nodded and ran after nick. "Nick what are we looking for" Eric asked. "Our friends" nick answered. They turned the corner to find a locked up barn. They walk up to the barn door. "Look out for people while I break the lock" nick said as he reached in his bag for a heavy wrench. "Nick hurry" Eric whispered as he looked around. Nick swung his wrench into the lock and it made a bang noise. "Hey what are you doing you stay away from that barn" a voice yelled. "Nick there onto us hurry up" Eric yelled as he readied his knife. Nick swung the wrench this time breaking the lock."got it hey kid stay out here". Nick yelled as he pushed the door and ran inside the barn to find jail cells everywhere. "Holy fuck" nick said to himself. There was blood everywhere, nick kept walking through the barn until he saw someone laying in the one of the cells crying, it was kenley. "Stop that fucking crying god damn we never gonna get outta here if you keep that up" a voice from the cell over yelled, it was joe. "Hey guys it nick I'm here to get you out". "Nick whispered as he opened both of the cells. "Thanks we owe you one" joe said as he walked over to button and pressed it and other cells began to open. "Why did you open them up" nick asked. "Because they are a friends of ours. Nick asked as a couple of men came in with a rifle aimed at Eric's head. "Don't hurt him you pricks" nick yelled. "don't get bold" one man yelled back. "Shoot me instead of that kid" joe said as he stepped forward."back up or I'll blow his head off" the man screamed. "Hey man what's going on here" the man that greeted them approached with Alexa. "These kids broke into the barn" the man with the rifle yelled. "That's a no no we don't sneak into the barn I guess it's time to teach you a lesson" the greeter yelled as he aimed his pistol at Eric.

FAMILY

"Wait I see Alexa" clementine said excitedly as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "It looks like mungos are near them we don't do mungos Clem sorry but let's get you home" mya said as she put her binoculars in her bag. "No they are my friends I'll go help them with or without your help" clementine said as she slid down the hill into the base. "Please don't shoot me" Eric yelled as he began to shake. The man cocked his pistol and put his hand on the trigger. "Drop it" clementine yelled as she aimed her rifle at the man. The man turned around to look at clementine. "Aww look at the little girl and her little BB gun" the man yelled as he laughed. Her rifle fired and hit a man who was holding Alexa. "God Damn it it's real" the greeter said as he aimed his gun at her. A bullet pierced through his skull and there standing a few feet away was Ben, Vick charged one man swinging a pipe at his head cracking it open. The men began opening fire and Vick tackled clementine behind cover. "You ok kid" Vick asked. "Yea I'm good" clementine replied. "Damn you got balls kid" Vick said as he and clementine hid behind cover. Ben began shooting and killing people supporting cover fire for nick,Alexa and the others to run to cover. "God damn it we are outnumbered we are screwed" Vick said as a red flare shot into the air. And a kid could be seen on top of a hill, "charge" he yelled as he ran down the hill. "One kid that's the help". Vick said in disappointment. "Um mr Vick look again" clementine said as she pointed to the hill to see more than 30 kids came running down the hill screaming with guns began firing at the men. "Are those your friends" Vick asked. "Yea" clementine said with a smile. "Kids rule on of them said as they fired into the town killing some of the people. "This is our chance there weak everyone evacuate" mya said as everyone ran out the base and into the woods. "Is everyone here" mya asked as she looked around checking. "Yep yours and my people are all here safely" clementine said with a smile. "That's good lets get y'all home safe and sound" mya said as she walked them to the road. "You came back" clementine said as she grabbed mya's hand. "Of coarse I did your my friend" mya said as she gripped clementine's hand back."btw joe your cars right there and here are all the supplies I used to survive that was in it" clementine said as she tossed the car keys at joe and he caught it. "Thanks". Joe said. "I'm parked right next to you" Ben said as he walked beside joe. "Alright here's a map and directions back to your home and hey Clem you come back and visit anytime you and your mungo friends and take mutt to remember me by" mya said as she hugged Clem and gave her mutt's lease and a final goodbye. "Goodbye mya" clementine said as she smiled and got in the car. " good bye mya" clementine said to herself as she smiled and waved goodbye as the car pulled off. An hour and a half past and the group make it back to the military base. "Ah it's good to be back" joe said as he parked his truck and went to his house. "I can't believe there are children living on there own out there" Ben said as he began unloading the last bit of supplies. "Yea and now we got a dog to feed" nick said as he took his bag and walked to his house. "I missed you Alexa I got a lot to tell you about my adventure" clementine said as she hugged Alexa. "Can't Wait to hear about it tell me all about it when we get in the house" Alexa said as her and clementine walked to there house. "Alright time to go back in you cell Vick" Ben said as he pushed him towards his house. "Come on I deserve more freedom after helping you guys find that little girl" Vick demanded as he turned around. "Fine we will give you 3 hours of freedom a day" Ben offered. "Hell no thats bullshit and you know it" Vick said as he gave Ben a dirty look. "Look it was a long trip everyone is tired I'll see what I can do about your freedom just please get in your cell for tonight and in the morning we will work it all out" Ben said as they reached Vick's cell and he opened the door and Vick nodded and walked into his cell and sat down. "Fine see you tomorrow Benjamin" Vickery said with a smile. "Hey nate yo we need you and your group's to help find Killy he went missing a couple days ago and hasn't come back" Antoine said with a straight face. "Sure anything for a friend" Nate said with a smile.


	9. Pt 9

TAKING IT ALL BACK

a banging can be heard as mason hits a gate. "If we want to get sanctuary back we gotta clear out the walkers inside so you two go left when we get inside and me and you will get the right side"mason said as he pointed to one of the men helping him. They got to the front gate and split up as they ran inside and began slashing through walkers. As he got further in mason saw the zombified man that Clem shot, he then ran over stabbed the man in the head and kept clearing them he then ran into his old home to find a flare but as he walked in a man pistol whipped him in the back. "Hey you remember me motherfucker you guys left me here and the walkers ate my other cult mates I'm all that's left I understand god chose me to survive but I've been lonely for months eating what ever I could just to live" the cult kid said as he aimed his pistol at mason. "Hey man I'm sorry you had to go through that but trust me I promise we didn't intentionally leave you here man" mason said as he looked at him."I don't want your pity now tell me why your here" the cult kid asked. "I'm here to clear out these walkers and take back the sanctuary but maybe you can help me out" mason said as he smiled. "Fine I'll help but only because I don't want to be alone anymore" the cult kid said as he lowered his pistol and stuck his hand out and mason accepted and alowed the boy to help him up. "Alright I got Three men out there helping me so do you think you can go inside each of these houses and clear out some walkers" mason asked as the boy nodded and they both ran out the house and split ways. They hacked and slashed through all the walkers until they reached the last zombie who was covered in metal. He began to limp towards mason and when he reached mason it lounged at him and mason tried to stab a knife through it but the metal broke the blade and it climbed on top of him and they both fell. "Hey kid help me out here" mason yelled as he looked at the kid. "I'm sorry" the cult kid said as he got spooked and began to run away. "God damn it" mason said as he struggled to get the walker off of him until it's teeth got closer and mason saw that it was the end so he closed his eyes to accept his fate until a pole stabbed the walker through the throat and it let go of mason and was attached to the pole and was pulled back with the pole and when mason opened his eyes he saw the kid holding the other end of the pole he then walked it out of the entrance it is into the woods then came running back."ha you thought i was going to leave you Well I'm not a type a person anymore" the cult kid said as he helped mason up. "Yea I thought you was going to leave me guess I was wrong" mason said as he smiled and shooked the kid's hand. "Hey sir now what" one of the men asked. "We rebuild and this is now our home again and I will be sanctuary's leader so go tell the others and let my family know also" mason said as he walked towards Gregory's old office.

LIFE BEHIND WALLS

"Are you serious mason is rebuilding sanctuary!!??" Ben asked in excitement. "Yes sir he is asking if anyone will come to live there again" one of mason's people asked. "No I won't because I will continue to lead here at this military base but we are a little overcrowded I will send some people willing to go back with you if you don't mind waiting" Ben asked as he patted the man on his back. "Yes sir we have a bus waiting" the man stated. Ben began walking towards the grand hall until Alexa and clementine came out and stopped him. "Hey Ben We have a problem" Alexa yelled. "What is it" Ben asked. "We are running out of food" Alexa explained. "Yeah I know that's why I am sending some of our people to sanctuary" Ben explained. "So your solution of making sure we have enough food for everyone is to send some of our people to go live in a settlement Full of walkers Ben that's not ok at all" Alexa yelled. "No sanctuary is back and Mason killed all the walkers and is rebuilding it" Ben explained. "Wait mason are we talking about the same mason,the one who can't be left alone for 10 minutes without something getting broken,you mean the one who can't count right" alexa said with a straight face. "Yes trust me I'm just as surprised as you are but he managed to do it and he is going to lead sanctuary I trust him" Ben explained. " ok but you relize after you send all those people away we will still have little food right" Alexa asked sarcastically. "ok solution to that is to send some people to Blackwater and get some crop seeds"Ben demanded. "Alright I'll go and I'm gonna bring Clem and kenley along for support bc we haven't been there in a while and won't know what to expect" Alexa explained. "I'm going too and you can't stop me" nick demanded. "That's fine by me" Alexa said as she smiled and walked away with clementine. "Well if you Will excuse me I have a meeting to start" Ben explained as he walked in the great hall and shut the door. "Alright do we have everything" Alexa asked as she started the engine of the Jeep. "Yea let's go but I know a shortcut" nick said as they drive off. "Ben I need you to help me out with my blade skills"Shauna asked as she stood outside of the men's bathroom door in the great hall. "No I can't I need to go make sure that Vick doesn't blow himself up" Ben answered as he flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom. "Why is Vick so important huh you haven't been in the house in a couple days and I've been working on the wall project so I have been busy so can we just take a break from working and get out and do something for god sake" Shauna said as she waited for a response. "Idk" Ben said as he scratched his head. "I don't care your coming you need to come out and you know what I'm going to make it a couple day so I'm going to get everyone else on board and we will pick up mason on the way".Shauna said as she reached out and grabbed Ben and dragged him outside. Ben,Shauna,Courtney,and Emily all stood at the gate and began to walk out. "The next couple days are going to be lit" Shauna said as they all began to walk down the road."What happened to this place"clementine asked. "I don't know but when we get out the car stay close" Alexa answered as they pulled up to the main gate. "State your business here in Blackwater" one gaurd asked. "Visiting and also I would like to talk to Patrick concerning our community" Alexa said. "Come In we have news for you we shall meet you in our meeting building" the gaurd said as he signaled the gate to be open and the gate opened and they drove in. "Alright everyone this is what we are going to do me and nick will go into the meeting room and chat with them, kenley you walk around and check out the land and see if there is anything you can help out with and clementine go play with the kids and have fun you deserve it" Alexa said as everyone nodded and got out the car and went in there planned locations. Alexa and nick walked in the room to see guards and a lady sitting down at the discussion table. "Take a seat we won't bite" the lady said as she smiled. Alexa and nick sat down across the table."so what's up" Alexa asked. "About the whereabouts of mr Patrick.. he died 3 weeks ago" the lady said as she sadly looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry" Alexa said sincerely. "I don't need you to feel sorry because my husband was weak" the lady said as she cracked a straight face. "Your not the least bit sad that he died" Alexa asked without getting angry. "No he's one of them he died and I lived end of story now why did you come here" the lady asked. "Food and maybe some crops" nick said as he stood up. "No absolutely will we not share with you lowlifes" the lady said."you greedy bitch" nick yelled as he began getting angry. "We have plenty of food but we will not share with you now be on your way i have things to attend to" the lady said as she lead them outside and when they got out there was a huge boom and when Alexa nick and the lady ran to investigate they saw a little boy laying on the floor with a big gas tank on him, it was leaking everywhere and Alexa looked to the right to see a cut sparkling wire near the gasoline but before she could point it out the gas was ignited and began to spread. "Madam you must do something if you don't then the fire will reach the boy and he'll die" one gaurd yelled. "Leave him if he dies then that's more food for us and one less mouth to feed" the lady demanded as everyone stood there and watched the flames spread more and more. Alexa thought to herself how wrong this is and she took her backpack off and ran to help the boy and when she got to the boy she began trying to push the gas tank off of him and as she kept pushing she began to realize that she wasn't strong enough to push it but she continued to push until 3 of blackwater's guards ran over and began pushing with her but it was still to heavy. Nick and kenley ran over and began pushing and they all began to move it and as they began getting it off of him Alexa pulled the boy out and as soon as they got him out Everyone stood clear away from the tank for safety. "She saved him" one of the gaurds said as everyone started clapping for her bravery. "Look at what she did,now we have to find another gas tank that's it I want you people out and everyone who clapped for this menace will be punished" said the lady as she pulled a switchblade out and began walking towards Alexa. "But Madam she saved that young boy's life" said one of the gaurds. "Just for saying that I banish you from living here and you must go with them back to hell" the lady said as she swung the blade at Alexa but missed and Alexa hit the floor. "I should have killed you the day you guys came here asking for us to help you in that war" The lady said as she stood over Alexa. "Madam please stop" the gaurd begged. "Hush Carter you traitor" the lady yelled. "Look if you dont kill her and you let them go I'll go with them because I trust them now after seeing that act of bravery Just Don't hurt anyone ok" carter asked. "Fine I'll spare your lives but don't ever show your face around here" the lady said as she put her knife in her pouch. "If I catch you around these parts I will..." the lady said as a bullet went through her skull. Nick then lowered his gun. "I can't stand greedy people and nobody threatens one of my friends and lives to talk about it" nick said as he looked around to see all the residents staring at him. "Who will lead us now who will protect and feed us now" one of the kids asked. "Idk kid I don't live here" nick said as he looked at his gun. "Hey You guys are always welcomed here but right now I think you guys should get nick outta here and by the way I had some guys load up some food and seeds in your truck to take back home" carter whispered as he smiled. Nick and kenley were putting there bags in the car until kenley seem suspicious. "Hey what are you hiding" nick asked as he tried to grab for what kenley was hiding in his jacket pocket. They wrestled on the ground. "Should we stop them"carter asked."naw this is all the time but hey who will take over now that you lost your leader"Alexa asked. I don't know but without one it will be tricky to function around here" Carter replied. nick yanked out the object. "A fucking chocolate bar I didn't know they had chocolate bars here I'm keeping this shit and its going to be good but who gave it to you" nick asked asked as he began opening it. "Don't open It it's mine and some old lady gave it to me give it back" kenley yelled as he sprung at nick. "Oh that bar came from mama deva she is the elder of blackwater" carter said. "Oh shit it's all yours kenley it's got peanut brittle all in it" nick said as he gave it back to kenley and watched as Kenley ate the bar. "I'll be blackwater's leader" Alexa said with a straight face. "You would?, really?" Carter asked. "Alexa think about this are you sure" nick said as he looked angrily at carter. "Yum this bar is delicious" kenley said as he climbed into the Jeep and waited. "Yea think about it nick I could lead these people to a better life and Clem will be safe and can make new friends and I won't have to worry about Vick terrorizing us anymore plus Ben leads the base, Nate leads the junk yard, and if mason can lead sanctuary then I can lead Blackwater should be easy and fun and hey I won't be far from you guys you can always visit and I can visit you guys trust me" Alexa said as she smiled. "Alright Fine and Carter take care of her please" nick said as he hugged Alexa and turned and began heading towards the Jeep. "Get the food to the base and be careful" Alexa said as nick nodded and climbed into the Jeep and they drove off. "Goodbye my friends" Alexa said as she watched them drive in the distance."Hey Alexa um nick and kenley are leaving us we need catch up to them" clementine said as she began running up to Alexa. " hey it's OK we're staying I'm the leader of Blackwater now and this is our home now" Alexa said as she smiled. "Yay" clementine yelled as she began jumping up and down excitedly.

BONDS

"Hey are you ok" kenley asked as he continued eating the bar of peanut brittle."Yea just worried that Alexa is in danger because Blackwater is always in danger whether it's walkers or people and it scares me dude" nick said as he continued to drive. "She'll be fine she is strong ok now let's focus on getting back to the base in one peice" kenley said as he pulled out card and began reading it. "Wow look at how sanctuary is now, it's back" Ben said as he opened the gates to sanctuary and the all walked in. "Hey mason lets go your coming with us" Shauna yelled as she continued to follow Ben towards mason. "Wait for what" mason said as he hugged Emily. "We are having a few days off from working"Emily answered as she squeezed him tight. "Hey I couldn't say no to them and Im sure as hell not letting you leave me alone with all females" Ben said as he laughed. "Yea come on babe it should be fun" Emily said as she let go of him and smiled. "Alright fine" mason agreed. Everyone smiled and began walking out sanctuary. "Hey kid your in charge till I get back so hold the fort" mason yelled as the cult kid smiled and shut the gate behind them. "Alright Shauna where are we going from here" Courtney asked as they continued down the road. "It's a freaking awesome surprise just wait until we get there" Shauna answered as they continued down the road. Ben looked over to his right to see a child walker in torn clothes trying to grab for a silver balloon that was reflecting off the sun and all Ben could think was "poor kid" and apart of him couldn't stop thinking about how happy that kid could have been if this outbreak never happened. "We are getting close" Shauna said as she turned around and smiled. "Ok guys I need to know if I could trust you guys with this secret because you guys are my closest friends" Shauna said as she made a straight face. "Yes of course"Ben said as everyone and himself smiled at her. "Ok good because we're here" Shauna said as she pointed to an abandoned factory building. She ran to the front door and opened it. Ben was about to ready up his pistol just in case of danger until Shauna signaled him not to. She then walk into the building and everyone else followed and mason shut the door behind them."It's ok you guys can come out it's me and I brought friends" Shauna yelled until two kids and a dog came running out towards Shauna and hugged her. "Hey guys how have you been" Shauna asked as she hugged them back. "we are good Shauna I made you this" one of the kids said as she handed Shauna a necklace. "So that's where all the fucking necklaces keep coming from"Ben said as Emily and mason laughed. "Hey em she is hurt and has an open wound can you help her?" Shauna asked. "Of course" Emily said as she knelt over and began caring for the little girl. "Who's kids are these" Ben asked. "There nobody's children nobody owns them" Shauna explained. "Why don't we take them back to the base with us" Ben offered."NO!!" the little boy yelled as he ran and hid behind a bookshelf."what did I say" Ben asked. "Nothing they can't leave here there to scared and have been hiding here from some men long before I found them,nobody can know about this place that's why I asked if you can keep a secret" Shauna explained. "Why don't we just kill the men and then take them back to the base"Courtney asked. "Because even if we kill them the girl can't go outside because she suffers from Agoraphobia after witnessing her mother and father dying out there so occasionally I sneak out and come here and feed them some food" Shauna explained as she walked over and hugged the boy who was still hiding behind the bookshelf. "Hey mason lets go out and deal with those guys so that they won't have to deal with those men again" Ben said as mason nodded. "Hey there camp is up that hill please be careful" Shauna pointed out. "Thank you" Ben said as he and mason walked out and began walking up the hill. "Guess we hold off till they get back" Emily asked. "Guess so" Courtney answered."all Finished your boo boo should be ok just try not to pick at"Emily said as she finished bandaging the little girl's wound.Ben and mason reached the top of the hill to look down and see a camp."still got those binoculars"Ben asked. "Yea"mason answered as he reached in his bag and pulled out some binoculars and handed him it" Ben then nodded and looked through them to scout the area."That's dangerous to not have walls"Ben whispered."how many do you see"mason asked as he struggled to see from afar. "Not a lot about 20" Ben said as he began loading his pistol. "I'm right behind you I got your back" mason. Said as ben nodded and they began firing at the men in the camp."wow this is boring"Courtney said as she sat on a tire. "It's not if you just close your eyes and just listen to the silence you'll actually find it peaceful"Shauna said with a smile. "Fine"Courtney said. "Shauna is the baby ok" the little girl asked."Wait what baby" Courtney asked as she looked at emily. "Shauna Are you preg..."emily asked before being interrupted by a man yelling out. "Come out now" The man yelled. "Shauna looked out the window to see about 10 Man outside with guns waiting for them. "Oh fuck it's them kids get behind me" Shauna said as she aimed her gun at the door. "Where are the boys"Emily yelled. "Oh the two that walked up that hill to Try to kill us yea we watched them walk up there and by the way they're walking into a trap" the man said with a smile. "We gotta kill them before they get to us we don't need the boys to do this we are just as strong,now we can do this Alright"Emily said as she signaled Courtney to open the door and as soon as it opened Shauna nodded and lifted her gun and fired six shots and they all hit someone."Damn nice shot"Emily yelled as she began firing."kids run over to Courtney and she will take you somewhere safe now go please for me"Shauna said as the kids nodded at her and began running towards Courtney."no not yet"Shauna yelled as the kids were already halfway to Courtney. A bullet fired by one of the men flew past Courtney's face and hit the little girl in the head and she collapsed on the floor lifelessly. "No" Shauna yelled as she stopped firing and ran towards the body Emily also ran towards the body. She then picked up the body and carried it to safety and began firing at the men again. Shauna cried as she's stood kneeling above the body watching emily fire at the men."is this really what the world is like now there's a little girl dead in front of me right now people are shooting at each other everyday I can't move I'm so fucking weak I could have done something I cared about this girl she could have had a better life than what she had" Shauna thought to herself as she continued crying. Gunfire stopped and all the men were dead on the ground."I didn't fire those last four shot"emily yelled. "But I did"mason said with a smile and Emily ran outside to hug mason. "Hey it's alright" Ben said as he stood behind Shauna holding her and trying to comfort her."She's dead because of me Ben"Shauna yelled. "No it wasn't your fault".Ben replied."How do you know you aren't even there when it happened" Shauna yelled."I wasn't but all I know is that she really looked up to you and was happy to have someone like you taking care of her"Ben said with a smile."Who's this"Courtney asked. "This is chucky and old friend of ours and old crew member" mason said excitedly. "Hey I was captured by them"chucky said with a smile."welcome aboard" Emily said. "What about the little boy"Ben asked. "we're keeping him" Shauna demanded."We are" Ben asked. "Yep he's coming back with us and he doesn't have a name so you get to name him" Shauna said with a small smile."Fine I like Theodore".ben said with a smirk."Fine Theodore it is"Shauna said as she and Ben were about to kiss mason interrupted. "sorry to break up your new family time but all those gunshots attracted walkers and the herd is coming this way,we need to move before it hits". They all nodded and began running out the factory and down the street Ben carrying the little girl's body in his hands .(as you see them running away in the distance a hand is seen touching the dead men's face)."shit we are screwed"Mason said as he looked around. "There coming from both sides"emily yelled. "This way into the woods let's go"Ben demanded as Everyone nodded and followed him into the woods. There were so many walkers behind them that they could barely hear each other over the groans of the undead. "Shit it's a dead end" Ben yelled."we're gonna die" Courtney screamed. "Mason look up you see that cliff"Ben asked. "Huh did you say a cliff I can't hear you" Mason yelled. "Yes We will need to boast each other up starting with the kid then the girls" Ben explained as Mason nodded. "Alright lets do it"mason said as he hoisted Theodore up then the dog."Alright Courtney your next let's go"Ben yelled as She nodded and Ben and mason boosted her and she smiled. "Alright em it's your turn" mason yelled."no fuck that I'm going to stay and fight beside you guys" Emily yelled. "Hey nobody is fighting we are all going to make it outta here alive now go" Ben yelled as he and mason boosted her up. "Shauna go its your turn"Ben demanded."no I'm not going to sit here and let you die"Shauna yelled."I'm not gonna die I'll see you up there I promise"Ben said as he kissed her forehead and mason and himself Hoisted her up."Alright chucky your next"ben said as chucky nodded and allowed mason and Ben to boost him up. "See you up there bro"Ben said as he grabbed to pick mason up. "Wait you are coming too right"mason asked."Yes now go" ben said as he lifted mason up and chucky pulled him up."Alright your turn" mason said as he and chucky reached down to grab his hand. Ben jumped up and grabbed there hands they began trying to pull him up."guys I'm sorry but just let go I'll find my way back up there just keep Shauna safe for me and if I don't catch up with you in 10 minutes then I'm either dead or I'm making my way to the base I'll see you guys" ben said as he let go and hit the ground. "Ben"Shauna yelled as everyone held her back."he'll be back we need to go now while we have the chance"chucky said as Shauna started crying and followed everyone as they began running deeper into the woods. Ben's yelling could be heard as they continued running. they got far enough into the woods and stopped. "That was Ben we need to go back for him now" Shauna yelled. "Shhh you need to be quiet something might hear you"chucky said quietly. Shauna pulled her pistol out and shot two bullets in the air."Hey ass hole,hey shit face" Shauna yelled. "Nobody's out her you fucking moron"Shauna yelled."Alright Fine but can we at least try to get help first then come back for Ben it's getting pretty late" chucky yelled. "Fine" Shauna said. They walk down a path until they got to a road where they saw a gift shop, they walked up to it and cautiously opened the door to see the zombified shop owner eating a squirrel that was still twitching "dang that's one way of getting dinner". Mason said as they swung the door completely open and chucky was about to walk towards the walker until Shauna pushed him back and said "step aside I got this one" she began walking towards the walker."Hey dude she needs this"mason said as he pats chucky's back. Shauna pulls her blade out and continued to walk towards the walker until she got close and the walker still chewing on the squirrel looked up at her and stopped eating and began to stand up but Shauna kicked its leg tripping it to the ground "aww get back up and try again"she said as she watched the undead man try to stand up again but she trips it again this time it's left leg separated from its body making it crawl towards her."Alright time to die Your no fun anymore"Shauna said as she stomped its head into a bloody mess."who else wants some!" Shauna screamed. "Everyone look for anything useful" chucky said. As he began looting.they continued to loot for awhile until Courtney opened up the cash register." I found his keys but I don't know what it goes to"Courtney yelled. "Good find we'll keep it close to us and see what use it has later" chucky said."walker, I got it"emily said as she began walking towards the walker outside the store."no it's mine"Shauna yelled as she ran over and stabbed it in the head then went back to looting. Mason accidentally pressed the button on keys and a car beeped. "Just our luck everyone start gathering to the car and start loading it up"chucky said as everyone started walking to the car and loading it up except for Shauna who walked over to a group of walkers and she began hacking and slashing them one by one. We are almost done go get Shauna"chucky yelled. Emily and mason ran up to Shauna who had just got finished killing all of the walkers. "We need to go"emily yelled."no I don't want to so just leave me here"Shauna replied."we can't leave you I promised ben I would help you make it out safely"mason explained."bens dead and it's my fault I deserve to be left here so no I'm not going" Shauna said as she pulled out her gun and begin shooting at walkers."do something she is going to attract all those walkers with the shooting"emily explained."shit I'm sorry ben"Mason said as he hit Shauna over the head with a wooden 4x4 and picked her up and put her in the car and they all got in and drove for the base."she's going to kill me when she wakes up"mason said as they continued driving down the road."oh shit nick are you ok"joe asks as he opens the gate up to find nick limping all bloody and bruised. "We got knocked off the road by another group they swerved into us as if they were trying on purpose but when they hit us kenley flew out the front window and when I got out to check on him they jumped me and beat the shit outta me and everything went black and when I woke up Kenley was gone,shit they took the supplies that Blackwater gave us fuck where's Ben"Nick asked."he's out but should be back soon"joe replied."is the doc here" nick asked."no she went with him and Shauna" joe answered. "Shit"Nick said to himself."shit I got no ammo I got no backup I have nothing I'm all alone shit I'm fucking screwed" Ben said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the lake he was at. He splashed water in his face until the water started bubbling and a walker came out the water he crawled back trying to get away from it till it got close and was about to bite him until an arrow came and peirced it in the face and when Ben turned around to see who it was he was shocked. "Ben" the person asked. "Adam oh shit" Ben said in shock TOO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Pt 10

GOOD MEMORIES

"Where have you been all this time little bro" Ben asked as he and Adam walk through the woods. "Surviving just like you But from the look of things your doing a bad job" Adam said as he laughed. "You realize I lead a community right" Ben said with a straight face. "Dang you don't have to be so serious looking god I was just joking" Adam said as he and Ben walk to a tree where a ladder was going down it. "Alright we just climb this and we'll be home" Adam says as he began climbing the ladder and Ben followed. They reach the top of the tree to see a huge tree house and a bridge connecting to several huts. "What is this place" Ben asked. "I call this treetopia" Adam answered. "Why up here" ben asked as he looked down to the ground to see how far up they were. "It's high up and the geeks can't get us" Adam said as he began walking to a hut. "Maria I'm home Adam yelled as he walked inside the hut and hugs some older lady. "Hello Adam who is your friend" the lady said as she began setting a table. "This is my brother his name is Ben" Adam said with a smile. "I didn't know you liked them old grannys Adam" Ben whispered to Adam. "Shut up she takes cares of me nothing else" Adam said as he punched bens arm. "Will ben be eating dinner with us" Maria ask. "Yes ma'am" Adam answered. "What Adam is being polite that's new" Ben joked as Maria laughed and Ben and Adam sat at the table. "Look I'm sorry I left you guys before the outbreak I had a meeting with the crew if I would have known the outbreak was going to happen I would have stayed with you guys I swear" Ben said as he looked at his brother who was looking down at the food that Maria placed in front of each brother. "I understand man I'm just glad another family member is alive" Adam said as they both smiled and began to eat. (10 minutes have passed and they have finished eating) "hey thanks for dinner but I need to find where my friends went" Ben said as he stood up at the table. "No no you stay it's dangerous out there at night" Maria said as she began collecting the plates. "I can handle myself out there,dude your acting like a few walkers are a problem" Ben said as he grabbed for his bag. "It's not the dead we have to worry about in these parts, it's the people who walk with them, that's the problem" Adam said as he yanked the bag from Ben. "What do you mean they walk with the dead do you mean like there dead also" Ben asked as he looked at Adam confused. "They cover themselves in the undead scent and walk with them and they believe that the earth choose the walkers to be the dominant species of the earth and I personally know there leader he was one of my good friends till he let the outbreak get to his head, his name was caden" Adam said as he looked at Maria. "Ok I'll stay the night but tomorrow I'm heading back to camp" Ben said as Adam walked over to an extra cot and pulled it out and Ben went over to it and layed on it and closed his eyes. (A couple minutes past and Adam is fast asleep) "Hey Adam thanks" Ben said as he smiled and looked over at Adam who was snoring. He then rolls over and goes to sleep. "It's night time and we've been searching for a week now i think it's about time we head back" Nate yelled as He signaled his men to get in there trucks. "Hey killy is your friend too why are you giving up and leaving". Jordan yelled as he stepped away from Nate. "Because my men haven't eaten in a few hours and I have people back home to care for, my girlfriend and child included" Nate said as he climbed into his jeep. "He's right Jordan" Antoine yelled as he walked over and climbed into the Jeep with Nate. "Fine just go I'll find him myself" Jordan yelled as he ran into the dark woods. "God damn it he's not thinking" Antoine yelled as he went to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Wait let him run and we'll leave him a Jeep with a map so he can return back to the compound" Nate said as Antoine nodded and they all drove off leaving one Jeep behind for Jordan to come back to.

CROSSED BOUNDARIES

"Hey Ben wake up" Adam said calmly as he shook Ben who then opened his eyes and looked at him. Ben then climbed up out of the bed and walked over to his gear. "Leaving so soon" Adam asked. "Yea I have to find my friends but I promise after I reunite with them I'll come back and spend some time with you" Ben said as he put his book bag on his back and walked out on the rope bridge. "We are coming with you" Adam yelled as ben turned around and looked at him in shock. "Why would you come with me you are safe up here with your people" Ben explained. "Because your my brother and I can't take the Chance of losing you again big bro now wait for me I'm gonna pack some gear" Adam said as he ran into his hut to pack and Maria walked over to Ben and smiled. "You know your brother is a bright kid he's just very head strong" Maria said as she looked down. "Tell me about it" ben said as he smiled. "I won't be going with you guys and ill let him know that" Maria said with a straight face. "Why not is everything alright" Ben asked as he stepped closer to her. She shook her head and pulled up her sleeves to reveal a bite mark on her arm. "Last night I went to the lake to get some water for tea and one of those things jumped out and bit my arm I didn't know how to react so instead of killing it I ran back home and cleaned and covered it up" Maria said as she rolled her sleeves back down. "I'm so sorry Maria" Ben said as he walked over and gave her a hug. Adam began walking out to see Ben and Maria standing by the ladder. "You guys ready" Adam said as he smiled. Ben and Maria looked down at the ground. "Adam I am not coming" Maria said as she walked over and gave Adam a long hug. "I don't understand,why aren't you coming" Adam asked as his smile turned to a face of concern. "Nothing to be concerned about its just my old bones will just slow you down plus I want you to go have fun and be a teenager, go see see new places and do new things i promise you that things will be fine here Adam" she said as she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Alright when I get back we can cook together or go fishing or something" Adam said with a smile. "No don't come back" Maria said as she began to cry. "Why not" he asked. "Because this place should stay hidden and I think you deserve some time with your brother, go be with other teens and go see the world" Maria said as she hugged him one last time. "Thank you Maria for everything you've done for me I promise I'll be back" Adam said as he hugged her back and followed Ben down the ladder and they began walking away from treetopia still waving at Maria until they couldn't see her anymore. "Hey bro it's gonna be alright" Ben said as he smiled at Adam and they continued walking. (FLASHBACK: "Hey mom I'm gonna be late getting home the crew has a meeting at 3" ben said to his mom on the phone. "Alright that's fine Benjamin and you might wanna turn on the news" his mom said as he walked over in the clubhouse and turned the tv on. "Breaking News The bodies of the dead are rising from their graves and attacking the living, incidence have been reported worldwide,we advise that you board up your doors and windows and remain in your homes until the military contains the problem if you are currently on the road you should get home as fast as possible and lock your doors,The outbreak is spreading at an alarming rate, main areas are dc, Atlanta, Maryland and Delaware, if you see a sickly figure walking towards you get away from them as fast and as far as you can from them, stay safe and god bless America" the reporter on the tv said as it switched to a screen that said please stand by. "Mom you still there" Ben asked as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hey Ben it's Adam, mom went to go lock up the windows and door, so when will you be getting back home" Adam asked. "That news report is fake Adam it's probably some hacker trying to scare everyone just go try to calm mom down I'll be home soon after this meeting with the crew" Ben said as he began walking towards the tv and turned it off. "Alright Ben see you when you get home" Adam said. "Alright bro" Ben said as he hung up the phone,put it down and walked over to the door of the clubhouse and walked outside where Alexa and everyone were hanging out.) "so how far are we from your camp" Adam asked as they walked on the road past the building they found Theodore and his sister at. "About an hour or two walk" Ben answered as he kept looking forward. "Wait stop walking that could be one of them" Adam said as ben looked over to see one walker just standing there. "Why should we stop they are dumb bro trust me look if it makes you feel better I'll kill it" ben said as he pulled his blade out of his pocket and began walking towards the walker. "No!" Adam yelled as he pulled out an arrow out of his book bag and loaded his bow and shot the walker in the leg before ben got close enough. "Ahhhh my leg" the walker yelled out. "Oh shit you weren't lying these people really are dressing like walkers that's so wrong" ben said as he watched the man in disguise roll around in pain. "How close is your group to us" Adam yelled as he began pushing the arrow deeper into the man's leg. "Oww I don't know about an a few miles down that way" the man said as he grabbed his leg. "Alright lets pick up the pace and get to our destination before the rest of those creeps get back" Adam said as ben nodded. "But about this guy should we leave him here" ben asked. "No carry him on your shoulders we'll question him back at your base now lead the way" Adam said as ben nodded and picked the guy up and they ran as fast as they could out of the field and down the road. (Ten minutes have past and they are walking now.) "is he ok Adam asked. "Yea He just passed out from shock he's still breathing" Ben answered as they continued walking. "Walker I got it" Adam said as he shot an arrow into its head. He then walked over and pulled the arrow out of it. "We are almost there about 10 more minutes and we'll start seeing it" ben said as he continued to walk. "Alright awesome so are all of your friends there" Adam asked in excitement. "Yea Everyone is still kicking" Ben answered as he smiled. "Car coming get down" Adam yelled as he ducked down. "Relax it's one of ours" Ben said as he flagged it down. "Sup Ben climb in I'll take you back to base" the man said as ben nodded and put the the bleeding captive man in the back and shut the door then walked around to the passenger door and opened and climbed into the car, Adam climbed into the back next to captive man. "Who are these two" the driver asked. "One is my brother and the other is the enemy" Ben answered as he looked in the back to check on him. "I'm guessing the one who's bleeding out in the back seat is your brother and the one next to him who looks like you is the enemy" the driver said as he laughed. "Ha ha ha your so funny" ben said as they pulled up to the gates. "This is your community" Adam asked as they drove through. "This is compound" Ben answered as he got out the car and walked over to a podium where everyone stood. "Everyone thanks for the concern but we don't have time for a welcome home party I'd like everyone to give a warm welcome to the other leaders,mason of sanctuary, Alexa of Blackwater, and Nate of outpost." Ben yelled as the leaders walked up on the stage and stood next to him. "We have a new threat" Ben yelled as he nodded at Adam who opened the door of the car and pulled the captive man out and dragged him up on the stage and dropped him down and walked off the stage. "There's nothing threatful about that man" Antoine yelled from the crowd. "His leader and there people walk around dressed as the dead killing people because there religion believes that god put the walkers on the earth for a reason and that they won't die until all the living is exterminated, they also eat human flesh and drink the blood" Ben explained as everyone gave the captive man a disgusted look. "That's fucking nasty how could you do that you sick bastard" nick yelled. "It's what he wants us to do and how could you people call me sick when your killing those defenseless creatures god gave us" the man yelled as he spit at the crowd. "Those creatures eat people, those creatures decay and make us ill, those creatures Took our families from us" joe yelled. "Hey Everyone calm down I'm not done explaining what's going on" Ben yelled. "Yea Everyone quiet down now" Alexa yelled. "There is a horde coming this way we need to prepare to defend as one" Ben yelled. "Hey there are people outside the gates asking for you" a Blackwater guard yelled as ben ran to see who it was. The leaders ran after to see what was going on. They all reached the gate to see a bunch of people standing out with knives and were covered in blood which looked similar to walker blood. "What do you want" Ben asked as the figures began twitching. "There're dressed like the man you brought back" Mason whispered. "Hey are you gonna speak or just stand there" Ben yelled as the people continued to twitch. "This is starting to creep me the fuck out" nick said as one walked up to the gates. "He is here" they said ghastly as they turned around and pointed to the forest were they came from. A figure could be seen walking out slowly. "I am the pack leader,I am the one who fixes the broken, I will free all of your trapped souls so the creature that lives inside of you comes out" the figure said as he came into the light. "Don't step any closer or I will shoot" Ben said as he pulled his pistol out of its holster. "Hey Ben it's Caden plz don't hurt him he might be different but he is still my friend deep down" Adam said as he walked beside Ben. "You have something that we want, two things now" the figure said still being very quietly. "What is it that you want from us" Ben asked as he looked around. "I want my disciple back and the boy you call Adam and we'll leave peacefully" the figure said as he continued to twitch. "You can have your man back but not my brother" Ben said as he pulled Adam behind him. "Fine we knew you'd say something like that , Alright go get our little friends" the figure said as he nodded at one of his men. The disciple came back out with a box and a person tied up with a sack over there head. "Hey woah why bring innocent people into this how about we just give you your disciple and you leave peacefully nobody gets hurt" Ben said panicking over the thought of who it could be and what's in the box. "Open the box my child" the figure said as his disciple opened the box. He then walked over and reached his hand in the box, he then began to pull something out and the first thing that was visible was hair until a head was seen dangling and when it rotated around everyone was in shock. "You fucking monster" Nate yelled as he pulled out his shotgun. "Nate Don't shoot" Alexa yelled as she pushed the gun and it fired hitting Gabe in his forehead. "Everyone calm down" mason yelled as he looked around. "I think it's time we remove the sack" the figure said and he walked over and remove the sack from the person's head. "Oh my god kenley are you ok" Ben asked as he looked at him in concern. Kenley just stood there shaking in fear. "Kenley please say something are you ok" Alexa yelled. "I don't know who the fuck you are But I swear to god if you did anything to Kenley I will fucking kill you" nick yelled as he began pacing side to side. "We want an exchange our disciple for your friend" the figure said as he looked at Ben. "Fine" Ben said as he signaled Antoine to go get the captive man. "are you seriously doing what this asshole tells you to" Nick whispered. "It's the only way to prevent any more deaths" Ben said as he opened the gate for Antoine to walk the captive man to the figure. He got to the figure and threw the man at them. "Come on kenley" Antoine said as he grabbed kenley gently and let him walk ahead of him towards the base. "We're almost there ken your doing great" Antoine said as he walked behind Kenley to make sure he doesn't fall backwards. "Antoine watch out" Ben yelled as Antoine turned around to see a disciple running at him but before he could react they tackled him to the ground. "Kenley run" Antoine yelled as kenley ran towards the gate and collapsed right in front of Ben who pulled him in and Adam closed the gate. "Why are you closing the gate let me back out there we gotta help him" Ben yelled as everyone began holding him back. "We can't there are too many of them right now and there's more elsewhere" Adam yelled. Antoine tries to keep the blade from touching his eyes as he fights for his life. "This land belongs to us now, I am the master and you all will fall to god" the figure yelled. " call your man off we get it" Ben yelled. " not yet you don't" the master said as he signaled his disciples who knodded. "Get off m..." Antoine yelled as the blade went into his throat. "Antoine noooo" Courtney yelled as she dropped to her knees and began crying. Everyone stood in shock. "now I think you get it you better get ready because my hoard is coming to save your souls" the master said as he turned with all his disciples and they went into the woods. "Courtney I'm so sorry" Ben said as he walked over and placed his hand over her shoulders. She pushed them off. "Why are you sorry You just stood there and let it happen" Courtney yell as she stood up and ran to her house. "There gone" Nick yelled. "Alright go get the head and Antoine's body "Ben yelled as nick nodded and Open the gates and ran out and got the head and Antoine and came back where Nate locked it behind him. "The heads gonna turn soon I'll finish it before it happens" nick said as he gently put the blade through the skull of its head. (30 minutes past and everyone is standing near three graves. "Hear lies Gabe,Antoine and,Jordan they were such good people and will forever be our brothers we hope that we can avenge their death may they rest easy." Ben said as they all gathered around the graves. A walker then slammed into the fence wall. "Walkers and a lot of them maybe a whole hoard". A sanctuary guard yelled as more walkers we can slide into the walls. " let me see" Ben yelled as he climbed up next to the guard and took out his binoculars and looked out to see a hoard of walkers. " it looks like millions of them" Ben yelled as he climbed down and pulled out his gun. "What do we do" mason asked. "We are going to stand our ground and defend what's ours" Ben yelled as he reloaded his gun.

WHERE WE STAND

"There's to many on the fence if they breach it we will be screwed" Alexa yelled as she ran up and began stabbing them through the fence. (A few minutes later and everyone began stabbing them through the fence.) "joe get in your truck and try to lure them away and nick go with him" Ben demanded as they both nodded and ran for the truck. "Alexa and Nate I need you two to take some of your men to go and start loading people into the buses just in case we lose the wall". Ben yelled as they nodded and ran over to a crowd of people. "Mason and Adam I need you guys to keep stabbing the walkers at the gates and I'm gonna try to radio some help" Ben said as he took off running to his office. "You ready" joe asked as nick nodded and they signaled for a gaurd to open the gate and when it flew open they drove out of the base waving flares.as the walkers began to notice they began following the truck. "Ha Ha it's working" nick yelled as they continued driving slowly. "Everyone get on the busses just in case" Alexa yelled as all the civilians began running and pouring into the busses. A one legged man fell over on the way to the bus and Nate rushed over and helped him onto the bus. "Thank you" the man said as Nate just stood and nodded. "Look at you being a hero" Alexa said jokingly. "Yea don't get used to it" Nate said as he and Alexa climbed onto one bus and they waited. "How's kenley" Shauna asked as she walked over to the medical bed. "I think he's going to be fine he just has some bruising around his body but he should be good" Emily answered as Shauna sat next to him. "It's ok kenley, Ben is gonna figure this out and we are going to make it" Shauna said as she sat next to emily. "Hello is anyone out there we need help our camp is under attack" Ben yelled through the walkie talkie which was attached to a radio. "Hello who is this do you have food we are starving" the other person on the other side asked. "Yes But only if you help us" Ben yelled. "No deal we do not leave our home" the person said as the radio static could be heard and their voice was completely covered by the static. "Hello, are you still there" ben yelled as he turned off the radio and ran outside to see all the communities working together which made him smile before running into Isaac. "Hey go get Vickery from his cell and bring him to me" Ben yelled as Isaac nodded and ran for the jailhouse. (A couple minutes later and he comes back with Vickery) "holy shit what the hell happened out here. "We have a new enemy who walk with the dead dressed up in their guts to disguise them with the walkers and they kill people so they can turn and and make more walkers and your going to help us or I'm throwing you in the hoard" Ben yelled as Vickery cracked a smirk. "Damn that is fucked up in so many ways they need to go" Vickery said as he smiled. "Alright good I need you on the main gate for joe and nick to come back" ben demanded as Vickery nodded. "Gate duty got it" Vickery yelled as he ran for the gate. "There turning around" mason yelled as he and Adam continued to stab walkers through the fence. "Oh crap a walker is inside the base" Adam yelled as he ran over and stabbed it through its skull. "How did it get in here they shouldn't be able to get in" ben asked as he looked around. "The gate is opened"someone yelled as ben, Mason and Adam ran to shut it. "Where the hell is vick" Ben yelled. "What do you mean where is Vick I thought he was still locked up" Mason asked. "I told him he could help and to wait for joe and nick to come back so he can let them back in" ben yelled as headlights could be seen driving up. "Here they come now" Adam yelled as he began waving. "Start a meeting for tomorrow we'll talk about this later" ben said as joe and nick drove into the base and Ben shut the gate quickly after them. "All clear" joe said as he parked his truck and him and nick got out. "Actually this cant wait for Tomorrow get everyone together In the meeting hall" Ben whispered to mason as he nodded. (A couple minutes later after the hoard situation has died down and everyone could be seen around the table) "Alright so a couple minutes ago those people killed three of our friends and sent a hoard of walkers to our home and they tried to take Adam, we need to fight back and I say we find there home base and attack them head on" Ben said as everyone began nodding. "How about when we attack there base we surround them to prevent escape and use fire to attract a swarm to them" nick added. "I like that any other ideas" Ben asked. "Could get my dogs involved since the enemy uses melee weapons only" Nate said as he nodded. "But how do we know that they only use melee weapons" Alexa asked. "Did you see there line up in front of the gate, they all had blades plus if they want to live amongst the walkers they wouldn't carry weapons that make noise" mason said as everyone looked at him. "True that and isn't Clem friends with that one community full of kids maybe they can help" joe included. "No I'm not going to bring Clem into this and I'm sure as hell not bringing other children into a fight with enemies we know nothing about" Alexa said as they all nodded. "I've been talking to someone on the radio who I think might help us but I'm not sure" ben said as he looked at everyone. "Awesome and maybe they have people and enough ammo to blow those zombies blood wearing motherfuckers to hell" adam said excitedly as everyone looked at him. "Adam language" Ben said as he turned back to look at everyone else. Everyone laughed until ben stopped and started to speak "The last thing I wanna go over is that Vickery escaped" ben said as everyone looked at him in shock. "Fuck" nick said as he turned around and hit the wall. "How" Alexa asked. "Well we were empty handed with the hoard so I told him he could help and to wait for joe and nick to come back so he can let them back in but I guess he took that as a way to escape ugh I thought we could trust him this time" ben said as he looked down. "We'll find him and get him back in that cell" Alexa said as she smiled. "Yea if those creeps don't get to him first" joe said jokingly. "We'll find him I swear on it" Ben said as everyone nodded. "We will find him together as a crew" Alexa said as everyone nodded. "Hell Yea" nick yelled as he smiled. "And not a word to the civilians about this I don't want them to panic" Ben said as everyone nodded and got up and began walking out. "Can you not aim the pistol at me kid your gonna accidentally shoot me or something" Vickery said as he kept his hands up. "I followed you out here to make sure that you don't run away now keep moving to where your heading" clementine said as she held a pistol up to Vick's back as she walked behind him.


	11. Survival of the crew XL

THE ANSWER

"Are you sure you want to do this Adam" Ben ask as they drove through a long road. "Yea I need to know what happened to my people we've been training for your war for 2 months and I haven't been able to see or hear from Maria and I'm worried" Adam said as he turned and looked out the window of the passenger seat. "Look Adam your not gonna like what you see look how about we go back and play cards or something" Ben said as Adam made an angry look. "is there something I should know" Adam asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows. "No" Ben said as he continued to drive until they reached treetopia. "You sure" Ben asked as he Adam nodded and got out the truck and ran towards the ladder of the first tree leaving the door open for Ben to close. "Hey Adam slow down" Ben yelled as he shut both doors and ran after him. He got to the ladder and began climbing after Adam and when he got to the top he saw Adam on his knees sobbing in front of Maria who was zombified and limping towards him. "So this is why you and her wanted me to leave she was bitten. This is why she said not to come back and you knew and you had me keep hope that she was gonna be safe and well" Adam said as he pulled out his knife. "Adam I was gonna tell you but with everything with the legion I couldn't find the chance to tell you. I never meant for you to find out this way" ben said as he began walking slowly towards Adam who began standing up. "So the whole time I was helping you out with the creeps my people were suffering and I was out being a hero,being fed and having a good life, I could have helped them I could have done something to save them but no I listened to you and look where that brought me this is all your fault" Adam yelled as he turned around and began charging at Ben and tackled him offf the ladder and they both flew down and landed in front of the truck and they were both knocked unconscious from the fall. Ben comes to but everything is blurry and when he looked over to the right to see if Adam was ok he noticed that he wasn't there and he began panicking so he looked over to the left to see Adam being dragged away. "Adam" Ben yelled weakly as he tried to get up. "Arg" he grunted as he looked down to see the knife Adam had in his shoulder he tried to stand again and pull the knife out but fell over and passed out. Ben wakes up again to hear gunfire in the distance so he then drags himself to his truck and used the hood to help him stand up after that he stumbled into the front seat and leaned back on his seat looking at the knife in his shoulder. "Fuck I gotta pull it out" ben said to himself as he slowly pulled the knife out trying to be quiet. The blade slid out and Ben opened the clove compartment and got a medkit and began wrapping up his shoulder. He started sweating as he reached in the key slot to find out the key wasn't there he looked out the window to see the keys laying on the ground in front of the truck. "Dang nothing comes easy for me" ben said as he got out the truck and began slowly walking towards the key holding his shoulder, he then approached the keys but as son as he was bending over to pick up the key a bullet hit the keys. "Get away from our land we will protect her with everything we have" a figure yelled as a bunch of guns began firing at ben who began running leaving his truck and supplies behind. He ran into the woods as fast as he could until he got to the top of a cliff with water at the bottom crashing against the rocks with the force of a full metal jacket bullet. "I might have to jump to get away" ben thought to himself as he looked back to see some female standing there with a gun aimed at him. "You messed up really badly just wait until the others catch up your dead" the girl said as she reached into her pocket to get handcuffs and when she pulled it out she grabbed for Ben who began walking backwards she lunged towards him grabbing his hand but he yanked back falling back off the cliff along with the girl. They both hit the water hard and were submerged in the water and Ben could feel the sting from water and the taste of the salt from the water. He opened his eyes and swam to the surface and when he surfaced he gasped for air and began to looked around, the waves crashed into Ben making his sight come and go, he wiped his eyes and saw a beach and began swimming towards it. Halfway there he saw the girl's body floating and couldn't bring himself to leave her so he swam over and grabbed her body and swam to the beach with her on his back, after a couple of minutes of exhausting paddling he finally reached the beach where he dragged her away from the water and gently dropped her body on the sand and passed out next to her in the sand. (FLASHBACK: "Ben I'm having your child and you need to slow down and try to be there for me and your daughter" shauna said as she looked at him with a straight face. "I know but being a leader is a big responsibility and I'm trying to balance everything I promise I'll figure something out for us I promise" ben said as he and Shauna sat at the bottom of their bed. "Ben it's either us or this community" Shauna said as she stood up and slammed the door on the way out of the bedroom.) ben woke up on the beach to still see the girl laying next to him. He stood up and walked over to the girl and began looting her pockets and found a radio in her jacket pocket and he took it out and walked to the other side of the island and tried to turn it on "ok this thing says water proof but I've never seen a radio like this before how do you turn it on" Ben said to himself as he inspected the radio. he heard a beep noise "awesome It works but these people are talking in a different launguge I hope it gets Channel 3" ben said to himself as he turned the radio to channel 3. " hello is anyone from the compound on the radio this is Ben is anyone there" ben said through the radio. "Put the radio down and turn around slowly" a voice yelled as ben turned around and to his surprise it was the girl who a couple minutes ago was laying lifeless on the beach next to ben. "I should have taken the gun from her while I was searching her jacket such a mason move" Ben said as he kept his hands up and he dropped the radio on the ground. "Hey Ben this is Alexa where are you" Alexa yelled through the radio as the girl walked over and turned the radio off. "Look I don't have time to be at gun point right now my people are at war with a group who dress like walkers and I need to get back and lead my people to victory. "Wait you are talking about the legion yes" the girl said as she lowered her gun. "Yea I'm trying to get a hold of my group so if you'll let me I'll get back to it" ben said as he he lowered his hands and begin to reach down for the radio. " don't touch that radio or I'll shoot" the girl yelled. "Why won't you let me contact them" Ben asked as he looked at her. "Because it could be a trap especially with you Americans now move we must find my squadron" the girl said as she holstered her pistol and pushed Ben who began to walk and she followed behind him. "We need to find my brother I was with him until we were unconscious and when I woke up he was being dragged away" ben said as he looked concernly in front of him. "Ahh you mean boy with boy band hair yes we have him but we need his blood it can be the reason we can save humanity now keep walking" the girl said as they continued walking. "How could he help save humanity" Ben asked. "A year before he was born your dad went to a lab to volunteer for an experiment that makes his antibodies resistant to every desease and it was a success and he was paid 10 million dollars for the experiment afterwards" the girl answered. "That's why I've never seen him sick but how do you know this" ben asked. "Because I was an intern there during the tests I watched it go down" the girl said as she smiled. "Woah so where are you from I hear a cool accent" Ben asked. "I am from Moscow now stop asking me questions" the girl demanded. They began walking through the woods until they reached a street. "Hey it's the road but if we follow this way we can get back to treetopia where my truck is parked I have supplies we can go back to my camp, we have a tracker named nick he can help us both" Ben explained. "No we shall not return to your base it could be a trap we will find your truck and try to follow them based on the last coordinates" the girl said as she followed ben who led them in the direction towards treetopia. (15 minutes have passed and they finally reached the truck) "haha the truck is still and all the supplies are still here"ben said excitedly. "but now we need the keys where are they" the lady asked. "Here they are But it's busted in half" ben said as he picked it up. "Here passed it here I can fix it" the girl said as she took the key from Ben and turned around with her back facing Ben, she then turned around and hand him the key that was fixed. "How did you do that" Ben asked. "A magician never reveals her tricks now you drive" the girl said as she walked over and climbed into the passenger seat. "Crazy" Ben said as he climbed into the driver seat and he started the engine and they drove off.

Hospitality

"Fuck I haven't been able to just relax and do what I do best" nick yelled. "Hey but dad we are free today how about you teach me some survival skills" Eric explained. "Yea I'll teach you how to be stealthy and ration your food" nick said as he seen a walker standing there. "Watch this" nick said as he crouched and snuck quietly around the walker and began walking behind it until he snuck up on it and grabbed its head and held it. "See that easy" nick said still holding the walker. "Awesome" Eric said as he clapped until the walker flipped nick over its shoulder. Eric ran over to help nick but was pushed on the ground by another walker. "Nick" the walker whispered. "What the fuck" nick yelled as he struggled to get the walker off of him. "You will be such a good disciple you and your son" the walker said as he hit nick over the head. (Nick is still unconscious but he can hear grinding as if he were at at a sawmill. He can hear people chattering and laughing). Nick gains consciousness to see him sitting in a chair chained up. "Hello" nick yelled as he looked around. He can hear footsteps coming his way. "You must be nick" the figure said as they open the cell and walked over to nick and unlocked the chain and nick jumped up and slammed her against a wall and began choking her. "Where am I where is my son" nick asked as he looked her in her eyes. "Let go of me I'll explain everything" the random lady said as nick nodded and let go of her. " follow me" she said as she walked out the room and nick followed her. When he stepped out the room he looked out to see that he was in a huge settlement where there were kids laughing and playing and people were talking and everything looked so happy. "Where am I and where's my kid" nick asked as he looked around. "He's over there and this is the legion headquarters and Ive been giving the role of being your assistant and by the way my name is skylar" the girl said as she followed nick to Eric. "Dad" Eric yelled as he ran towards nick who hugged him tightly. "Did they hurt you I swear to god if they did I'll.." nick yelled before getting cut off. "No dad they really took care of me while you were sleeping I really like it here" Eric said as he smiled. "Um mr nick my father would like to see you right now" skylar said with a smile on her face. "Who's your dad" nick asked but skylar just smiled and began walking to a big building. Nick and Eric followed. They stood behind skylar as she swiped a card on a key pad next to the door and then the door beeped then opened. "Right this way" skylar said as she guided them into an elevator. "Wait you guys have power" Eric asked in excitement. "Yup and running water, plus we even have cable" skylar said with a smile as the elevator door opened up and she began walking out. "How though" nick asked himself. "Behind those doors is the big man himself, good luck" skylar said as she began to walk away. "Hey bud keep your hand on the handle of your knife" nick whispered as Eric nodded and nick push opened the door and to there surprise there was Caden standing there smiling. "I'll kill you for what you did to our friends" Eric yelled as he charged at Caden who waited for Eric to get close and when he did Caden stuck his foot out tripping him and pushed him out of the window behind him. The sound of the glass shattering made an uproar in the office outside of Caden's office. "Sir is everything alright in there" a guard yelled as Caden looked out out the window and down on the ground outside. "Yes everything is fine go back to work" Caden yelled as he looked at nick who was frozen in place. "What did you do?" Nick asked as he looked Caden in the eyes. "It's life you either kill or be killed" Caden said as he sat at his desk and began pouring blood into a cup and took a sip. "You goddamn monster he was all I had" nick yelled as he began crying. "What's this the big bad nick has feelings" Caden said as he took another sip of blood from his cup. "You fucking asshole I will rip out your guts and feed it to the walkers outside these gates" nick yelled as he began walking slowly towards Caden. Yes! yes! There he is the nick I've been hearing about if you keep that up you'll be as powerful as me and get what you want and people will fear you" Caden said as he put his cup down and got up from his desk and began walking slowly towards nick who began reaching for his blade. "You probably wanna stab me don't ya? Well take your best jab and aim for my arteries" Caden yelled as nick pulled out his blade and swung it at Caden who dodged it and began laughing. "That all you got" Caden mocked as nick continued swinging his blade. In the attempts of trying to stab Caden his arm knocked over the huge pitcher of blood on the floor around them. "Do u know how hard it is to find that blood type" Caden yelled as he charged nick pushing him into the desk. They both jerked back slipping on the blood making them both fall to the floor. Nick then hit his head on the edge of the desk on the way down. Everything was blurry but that didn't stop nick from standing up. He finally got to his feet and looked down at Caden who was still laying motionless face first on the ground but with nick's blade in his back. "Eat that you fucking creep" nick said as he spit on Caden's unconscious body. He began to walk towards the the body until the door was slammed in and three armored men ran in. "It's not what it looks like" nick yelled as one tackled him to the ground and the other two carried Caden out the office. "Hands behind your back now" the man yelled as nick put his hands behind his back and smiled as he watched the other two men carry Caden into the elevator. Rope was applied around nick's wrist. What are you gonna do to m..." nick said as he was pistol whipped in the back of his head.

YES

"Thanks for taking this ride with me guys it helps a lot to have friends especially with Clem and all" Alexa said as she continued driving down the road. "With Vic and the creeps lurking around I don't think anyone will be getting around so easily" Nate implied as he looked out the window. "Yea who knows what there up too" Mason said as he looked at his watch. Kenley began munching on the candy bars he found in the back seat. "Hey those are Clem's" Alexa yelled as she quickly whipped around grabbing the candy bar from kenley and putting it in her glove compartment. "Woah calm down it's just candy" kenley said. "No you don't understand" Alexa said as she began to push harder on the gas petal Excelerating the car. "Slow down"kenley yelled. "That was Clem" Alexa yelled as they continued to speed down the road. "What was" Mason asked. "Yea I didn't hear anything" kenley added. Alexa looked out her window then pulled over to the side of the road and got out and ran into the forest. "Kenley go after her" mason yelled. "Why me?" Kenley asked as he looked at the forest then back at Mason. "Because I need to scout the other side of the forest and I'd rather have Nate who is trained to shoot guns to watch my back in case of danger now go" Mason demanded as he pointed at the forest. Fine but you guys owe me big" kenley yelled as he got out the car and ran after Alexa. "Alright lets roll if we drive fast enough around the bend the other side of of the forest should be right there" Mason said as he pointed at the location on the map and climbed into the driver seat and slammed on the gas. "Alexa where are you" kenley yelled as he continued running. He ran until he saw a shadow moving quickly. "There you are" he said to himself as he continued running. He ran until he passed a tree and was struck over the head with a golf club and he hit the ground hard and looked over to see the cult kid standing over him. "Remember me" he said as he smiled and kicked kenley in the side making him roll over on his chest. "You killed my friends" the cult kid said as he kicked kenley again. "You guys were picking on me" kenley yelled weakly as he groaned in pain. "You tore my friends neck out like you were one of those things" the cult kid said as he kicked him again. "I don't know what that was please stop" kenley begged as the growling could be heard getting closer. "It's dinner already wow time flies when your having fun right" the cult kid said as he began walking towards the noise. Kenley tried to crawl away but was in too much pain. He then rolled over on his back and saw the cult kid holding a walker up to him. Kenley screamed as the kid grabbed kenley and pulled him towards the walker who stood there growling. The kid put Kenley's neck up to the walker's face but the walker just stood there. "Eat him my friend devour him" the cult kid said as he smiled. The walker continued to just look at kenley. "Why won't you eat he's right there it's a free meal" the cult kid yelled as he kept smiling. "Fine" the cult kid yelled as he pulled out a machete and chopped the walker's head off. "I'll do it myself" the cult kid said as he slowly walked towards kenley and drew his knife back but before he could stab kenley a blade went into the cult kid's neck. Kenley watched as the blood squirted out of the kid's neck and as the kid's body hit the ground a figure is seen standing there. They were wearing a mask and they then began taking the mask off. Kenley put up his fist bracing himself for what to come. The mask was pulled off and kenley was shocked to see who was underneath the mask. "Amaya" kenley yelled as he began to smile. "Leave and stay away from our parts" she yelled as kenley nodded and began crying as he took off running. He kept going until he saw Alexa who was standing there until he ran into her and they tumbled down a hill. "Hey What's you problem pal" Alexa yelled until she looked to see it was kenley. "Kenley hey what's wrong" Alexa asked. "Hey Alexa I'm fine just a small panic attack is all" kenley said as they both stood up, "that screaming came from here stay close to me" Alexa said as she pulled her pistol out and began walking slowly up towards a camp where the gates were opened. "I wonder what happened here" kenley said as they continued to slowly creep into the village where bodies were scattered everywhere. "This looks like it was a mass murder" Alexa said as she analyzed one body which had a slash in the forehead. "Nasty" kenley said as he looked away from it. A gunshot was heard in the middle of the village and Alexa stood up and began running towards the noise. "Hey wait up" kenley yelled as he followed behind her. They get to the middle to see Clementine and Vick slashing up walkers. "Clem" Alexa yelled as she began running up to the walker's and began stabbing them one by one. "What happened here" Alexa yelled as she continued to fight. "They swarmed the village and everyone is dead but I need you to help us clear a path out of here because me and Vick are going after the guy who did this" clementine yelled as she continued to slaughter the walker. "I can't let you go again Clem" Alexa yelled. "Please Alexa trust me I can do this" Clem yelled as Alexa stared at her "if you don't let us go the man who did this will get away and possibly warn his men" Vick yelled as he continued to slash the walkers. "Alright but keep her safe" Alexa yelled. "I got her back" Vick yelled as Alexa ran over to a metal hut and began banging on it and yelling to direct the walker's attention on. She banged louder. "Hey I'm right here come get me"she yelled as all the walkers turned around and began limping towards her growling viciously. As the walkers got further away Clem and Vick took that time to pick up there guns and run into the woods. "Go get him Clem" Alexa said to herself as kenley ran over. "We gotta go now hurry. Kenley yelled as Alexa nodded and they took off into the side exit of the village leading into an overgrown forest. "Keep running I think I see a road" Alexa yelled as they continued dashing through the tall grass. They reached the road and turned around towards the walkers that were tailing them. "You ready" Alexa asked. "Not really" kenley said as he braced himself. (A flashback of the cult kid standing above is kenley is shown). "Wait don't stab them I got an idea" kenley said as he holstered his knife and began slowly walking up to a walker sticking his hand out but just as his hand was about to touch its face Alexa threw a blade which hit the walker in skull making it drop to the ground. "Kenley what is wrong with you right now" Alexa yelled as she looked at kenley with concern. "Nothing I told you not to kill it" kenley yelled as he looked at the other walkers come out the forest. "Goddamn it it's to many of them" Alexa yelled as the the walkers began to get closer. "Wait someone's coming" Alexa yelled. "It's mason and Nate" kenley yelled as the truck got closer Alexa pulled kenley beside her and handed him a machete. "Just In case" she said as kenley nodded. The walkers got closer and closer until they were right in front of Alexa and kenley who began pushing the walkers back. A walker was about to bit Alexa until a bullet flew and hit the walker in the skull. Alexa looked over to see Nate holding his shotgun. She smiled in relief. "Get in" mason yelled as Alexa and kenley began sprinting towards the car mason stuck his head out the window and began shooting at the walkers getting to close. They got to the truck and hoped in the bed and Mason peeked his head back in and slammed on the gas petal. "Everyone good" mason asked. "Yea But kenley thinks he's a zombie whispererer almost got us killed" Alexa said as they continued to drive down the road. "We better get home and get ready for the final battle" Mason said as the cruised down the road.

PROPERTY

"I just fed you" Shauna yelled as a baby is heard crying. "Damn I never met a baby who cries that much" Emily said as she began checking its heartbeat. "All Healthy here" Emily said as put her gear away. "Are you still coming with me In a bit to go on a supply run" Shauna asked as Emily began analyzing her medical clipboard. "I got a lot of patients so I can't but I'll happily cover it up and say your working" Emily said as she smiled. "Thank you that'll help alot" Shauna said as she handed Theodore to Emily and walked out the infirmary. "Sure dump the baby off and go" Emily said as she smiled. "Alright who's next" she asked as walked out to the waiting room. Shauna walked out and approached the front gates. "Can't leave" Isaac said as he stepped in front of her. "Why because I'm a girl you think I can't go out there by myself huh" Shauna said as she looked him in his eyes with a straight face. "That's not what I'm saying I'm trying to follow my orders and keep everyone protected" Isaac said as he blocked shauna's path to the gate. "Who gave you the orders let me guess it was ben." Shauna yelled. "Listen why are you making it difficult" Isaac said as he continued to stand. "I'm making it difficult try carrying a child for 9 months while you do what just stand there doing nothing get out of my way" Shauna said as she began walking forward. Isaac grabbed her arm and she turned around and hit him in his gut making him puke. "Wanna try that again" she asked as she opened the gate and walked out shutting it behind her leaving Isaac on his knees holding his stomach.

"Huh What happened" nick said as he woke up in a large bed. "What were you thinking trying to kill the master, your lucky they didn't kill you or worse" skylar said as she walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed. "That guy murdered half my friends and sent a hoard to finish the rest of us and your sitting here judging me" nick yelled as he pushed his hair out of his face. "I killed them because they were chosen not, for fun" Caden said as he walked in. "You bastard" nick yelled as he got out the bed and stood there balling his fist. "My child your letting your anger consume you because those deaths have made you stronger" Caden said as he smiled. "You killed my son" nick yelled. "I know my child I love you too" Caden said as he walked over and hugged nick who stood there looking at the ground. "Look being serious right now I think your better off here with us. I will make you my right hand man and I'll even give you your own living quarters. How do you like that my child" Caden said as he continued squeezing nick. Nick looked at skylar who nodded at him to say yes. "Fine" nick said as he looked at the ground and a tear trickled down the right side of his face. "Sir we have two possible hostiles at the gate." A gaurd yelled from outside. "It's time for you to see what we do" Caden said as nick nodded and they all walked out to see Clem and Vick standing outside the gate with the man they were chasing. "Hello my children what brings you to our lovely land" Caden said as he smiled. "We have one of your guys and we want to see your leader, who's name is Caden" Vick yelled. "Ah that would be me" Caden said as he kept his smile. "I hate you" clementine yelled. "Woah so much anger for a little girl don't you know that's what gets you killed out here" Caden yelled as he put his zombie mask on along with his men. "Woah I need me one of them masks" Vick said as he laughed. "So What is a little girl and an old man going to do against my army" Caden yelled. "This" clementine yelled as she shot a flare up in the sky and a couple minutes later a grenade from a launcher shot off and hit the main gate making everyone fly back. Clementine and Vick ran and got in the truck driven by mason and they drove off. "Good job Clem" Alexa said as they all drove down the road. Nick wakes up to find the people trying to fix the gate before the walkers arrive. " Lieutenant nick get on the that mounted mini gun and fire at that truck before it gets away." One man yelled as he pointed at a mini gun that was mounted to the walls of the settlement. "Did he just call me lieutenant why" nick thought to himself as he continued to look around. "That was a command now obey me or I will put a bullet in you" the man yelled as he continued trying to fix the gate. Nick then nodded and ran to the gun and began firing at the truck. "There shooting at us" mason yelled as he began swerving to dodge the bullets. "I have an idea but you guys have to keep driving" clementine yelled as they flew down the road still dodging the bullets which were still being shot by nick. "What is that plan" Alexa yelled. "This" clementine yelled as she jumped out and began rolling. "Oh my god Clem. Mason you have to stop she could be hurt" Alexa yelled. "If we stop we die I'm sorry" mason yelled as he continued pressing on the gas. "He's right look I'm going after her I'll have her back trust me" Vick yelled as he jumped out after Clem. "Look I'm gonna be brave and help them" Kenley yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Kenley no your not a brave person don't do this"Alexa yelled as everyone stared at kenley. "Look I have an idea that will help us end all this plus I need to see Amaya and get some explanations" Kenley yelled as he jumped out the car and rolled on the ground and turned to see the truck continue to drive away at full speed. Vick and clementine began running quietly up to the gate undetected and began looking for possible ways in. "We can go over it but we'll have to wait and analyze there guard routines so we can continue to be hidden" Vick said as he put his bag down and began getting a bottle full of water out and began drinking it. A hand grabbed clementine's shoulder and she let out a screech and Vick turned around quickly drawing his pistol to see Kenley who immediately put his hands in the air. "It's me put your gun down" Kenley said as Vick nodded and lowered and holstered his pistol. "Oh it's just you, alright well here's the plan we're gonna wait for each guard rotations to understand when we'll have an opening inside without being seen" Vick said as he went back to drinking his water. "No wait I have a better plan" Kenley said as he smiled. "And what's that" Vick asked as he stared at Kenley. "Ok you see that walker over there try to get it to come closer to me" Kenley said as he stared at it. "Are you crazy don't you remember that those things eat you" Vick said as he looked at Kenley with a smirk. "I know but still bring him to me" Kenley demanded. Alright fine kid it's your funeral" Vick said as he pulled his flashlight,turned it on and began waving it back and forth. The walking turned and began limping towards them. "You sure about this kid?" Vick asked as he continued waving his flashlight until the walker got closer and closer. "Yea I'm sure" Kenley said as he began walking up to the walker. "Woah Kenley what the fuck are you doing" Vick said as he began walking behind Kenley to back him up. "Stay back" Kenley said as he signaled Vick to stop. He then stuck his hand out to the walker. "Oh no kid you're insane" Vick said as he began reaching for his pistol. Kenley then left his hand out and the walker put his head in Kenley's palm and just stood there. "Holy shit he's not biting you what the hell are you doing to that thing" Vick asked as he holstered his pistol. "I don't know it's just something I've been able to do for awhile now" Kenley said as he continued to stare at the walker. "Your so awesome" clementine said as she jumped around eagerly. "Thanks ,ok you guys stay here on the side and when you hear the gun shots climb over and do your thing" Kenley said as he began walking towards the front gate. "Why would there be gunshots" clementine asked. "I don't know kid but that boy was always a wimp and I wanna know why all of a sudden he's brave" Vick said as he and clementine waited. Kenley slipped passed under a guard post and approached the front gate. "Alright zombie attack" Kenley yelled as the walker began limping to the broken gate where the men were fixing it up. It then took a bite out of one's arm and that triggered him to fire his rifle shooting two of his men in the throat. "There's the signal up and over kid" Vickery said as he boasted clementine over the wall and climbed over after her. "Where's Kenley" clementine asked. "He'll catch up now what's the plan" Vick asked. "We are gonna steal there weapons and destroy the place" clementine answered. "Ok so you think a little kid, an old man, and a little zombie fan boy can do that" Vick asked. "Yes I do" clementine answered. "I'm down for stealing there guns but not for trying to destroy the place" Vick said as clementine nodded. "Hey what are we talking about" Kenley asked as he walked up behind them. "Ok your gonna stop sneaking up on us kid or next time I'm gonna kill you" Vick said as he laughed. They all then snuck through the base until they got to a metal door with a sliding glass looking hole. "Look I got this I need both of you to shut the hell up" Vick said as he put sunglasses on and knocked on the door while Kenley and clementine hid behind a couple of sandbags. "Who's there" a voice behind the door yelled. "I'm here for weapons" Vick said through the door. "You've come to the right place what are you looking for" the voice asked. "Anything" Vick replied. The person then slid the glass door. "Where's my money" the figure asked as a hand stuck out. "You people still use money around these parts" Vick asked. "No dumbass we use rocks Around here" the voice answered. Vick then picked up a rock off the ground and put it into the hand. "I was fucking joking" the voice yelled. "Oh" Vick said still confused. "If you don't have money don't knock on my door" the voice screamed as the hand withdrew into the door. "Wait I have a deal for you that will be profitable" Vick yelled. "I'm listening" the voice yelled as it patiently waited to hear Vick's deal. "Let me get a couple guns and the boy behind me is yours I'll sell you him for free" Vick yell as Kenley jumped out. "No no no you can sell me that's so wrong" Kenley yelled as he walked over to the door. "Shut up prisoner" Vick said as he smirked. "Deal I'll take him" the voice said as it slid the glass door shut and began unlocking the metal door. The door swung open and a fat man with food stains on his shirt is seen "Access granted come on in" the voice said as Vick and Kenley began walking inside. "Not you slave I got something for you to do later but for now stand guard at the door until I finish up with this customer" the fat man said as he turned around after Vick. "Achooo" clementine sneezed as she fell out of hiding. "A little girl wait who are you people" the man said as he grabbed for Vick knocking his sunglasses off. "Holy shit your vickery the one responsible for all those deaths" the man said as Vick hit him in the face over and over. "Is he dead" Kenley asked. "Don't know" Vick answered. "You were really gonna sell me" Kenley asked. "Oh hell no I wouldn't sell you kid your annoying self is starting to off on me, now let's go get these weapons" Vick yelled as he ran into the room. Kenley was about to start running into the room until he looked over towards the market and something caught his eyes. "Amaya" he said to himself as then turned began walking towards her. "Hey kid you still coming" Vick asked as he began checking out weapons. "No I'll be back there's something I have to do" Kenley said as he continued walking. "Alright suit yourself hey Clem think you can give me a hand" Vick asked as he started looking for clips. "Coming" she said as she ran over to Vick. Kenley then walked up to Amaya and grabbed her arm. "Hey" he said as he smiled. "Oh my god Kenley why are you here has anyone seen you yet" Amaya asked as she began looking around. "No not yet but I came to see you" Kenley said as he continued to look at her. "Was the walker that attacked us yours" Amaya asked. "Yea but it was only a distraction for us to get in" Kenley answered as he continued to smile. "Us" Amaya asked in shock. "Yea clementine,Vick,and myself" Kenley answered. "You guys can't be here if they catch you they'll throw you in the walker pit and turn you into walkers" Amaya said beginning to panic. "That's not the point, I need to know why you left and why you chose these people over us" Kenley asked. "Being with you guys were fun and it felt like I had a family but those things make you weak and weakness gets you killed plus these people may be creepy and wear zombie skin but they make me feel powerful" Amaya explained. "Come back with me I bet you Alexa misses you and wants to see you" Kenley said as he smiled. "That would be nice but I can't leave my family here Kenley" Amaya said as she smiled. "Family" Kenley asked as he looked at her confused. "Yea follow me and hurry up"Amaya said as she began walking towards a shack and Kenley followed as they walked up to the shack and walked in. "Mommy" a kid yelled as they ran up to Amaya and hugged them "hey buddy this is one of mommy's old friends his name is Kenley" Amaya said as the boy extended his hand Kenley shook it and looked back at Amaya. "Mommy? Why is this kid calling her mommy" Kenley thought to himself as he began to cry and start stepping back towards the door. "Hey babe is everything alright" a man said as he came walking out of the kitchen. "Nothing Luke Hey this is my friend..." Amaya said as the man cut her off. "You must be Kenley I've heard about you" Luke said with a straight face as he began walking towards Kenley. "She has a family and this guy looks like he wants to kill me" Kenley thought to himself as he continued to walk back until his back hit the door. "I have to go" Kenley said as he scrambled to open the door and eventually opened the door and ran out slamming the door on the way out. "Kenley wait" Amaya yelled. Kenley continued to run until he reached the metal where Vick and clementine were still standing there loading the last of the guns into duffel bags. "Kenley" clementine said excited "Did You deal with what you had to do" Vick asked as he continued to slam the the guns into the bag. "Yea" Kenley said as he wiped the tears off his face. "Alright start putting the last of that ammo in the the bag over there" Vick demanded as he pointed to the duffel bag sitting on the floor. Kenley nodded as he ran over and started loading the bag up with ammo. (8 minutes past and they cleared out the room and are leaving the armory.) They walked past the fat man who is still unconscious. "What should we do with him" Kenley asked. "I got an idea" Vick said as he began dragging the body back into the armory and began writing a note. "What are you writing" clementine asked as she curiously tried to stand on her tipy toes to see what was being written. "There and done" Vick said as he put a note next to the body which read "killed for giving our weapons away to the enemies for free, dispose of the body immediately". They began sneaking around until they hit in an alleyway. "Which way do we go" Kenley asked as he began to panic. "I don't know but you need to relax because your starting to stress me out damnit" Vick whispered as he stared at the front gate which was being guarded by a few men. The dumpster behind them started to rustle. "What the hell" Vick said as he and Kenley drew there weapons towards it. "We have to open it someone could be trapped in there" clementine demanded as they continued to all stand there. "Hell no that could be a walker who just sensed us and is flipping out" Vick said as he stepped back. "Only one way to find out" Kenley said as he ran over to it and swung it open. They all glanced in it to see Eric laying in there freaking out. "Eric" clementine yelled as she jumped into it and laid on Eric. "Is he dead" Vick asked as he stood there smiling. "No but we have to get him out of here" clementine said as she began helping him out the dumpster. "My dad is here" Eric said as he began panicking. "Nick is here oh my god but what happened to you" Kenley asked. "The leader guy tossed me out that window" Eric explained as he pointed to the broken window above them. "Shit kid that sounds awful but we gotta get out of here before we get spotted" Vick said as he began to put Eric on his shoulders. "Not without my dad" Eric demanded as he climbed down from Vick's shoulders and began limping away towards the market. "Yea not without nick" clementine said as he began to smirk and follow Eric. "Their right you know" Kenley said as he pulled out his pistol and began following them. "Fine suit yourself" Vick said as he ran the other way. The three walk into the market and began searching. "There selling zombie blood to people that's disgusting" Kenley said loudly as everyone started to look at him slowly. "Ok come on Kenley let's not make these people angry. Clementine whispered as she pushed him forward. "There's my dad but what is he doing wearing their clothes" Eric said to himself. "I don't know but let's try talking to him" Kenley said as Eric nodded and ran up to him. "Hey dad it's me" Eric yelled as he walked up to nick. "No your not real your just an illusion you died I saw your body" nick said in denial as he started to panic. "No dad it's me" Eric said as he began walking closer towards nick. "Get away from me" Nick yelled as he pulled out his pistol. "Eric he's gonna draw attention to us and bring those guards over here whatever your doing do it now" Kenley whispered as he looked around to see all the civilians staring at them. "Dad please listen to me" Eric yelled as he reached for nick's gun. "No no no leave me alone we have intruders at the mark..." nick yelled as he was hit over the back of the head with a shovel. "Why would you do that" Eric yelled as he crouched on his knees and put his fingers on nick's neck to check if he was still alive. "He wasn't going to listen to us" clementine said as she watched Eric kneel next to nick "He's been drugged" Eric said as he stood up. "What do you mean drugged" Kenley asked. "He has three needle marks 2 in his arm and one in the neck" Eric answered as he shed a single tear. "Guys we've been spotted we need to go" clementine yelled as Eric and Kenley looked up to see the guards running towards them. "Alright Kenley grab my dad and let's go" Eric yelled as he reached for his pocket knife. "I can't carry him I'm not strong enough" Kenley yelled as he looked over to see the guards still running towards them. "Here's a wheelbarrow put him in this" clementine yelled as she pushed it towards Kenley. "Alright" Kenley said as He and Eric picked nick up and put him in a wheelbarrow. "here goes nothing" Kenley yelled as he began pushing the wheelbarrow while clementine and Eric ran beside him. "Where's Vick" clementine asked. "I don't know but I get a feeling he left" Eric yelled as they continued running. They ran through the market knocking merchandise over and tossing produce at the guards running behind them. They reach a Main Street and were in the middle of the settlement. The guards continued to run while Kenley and the others stood there. "Kenley, Eric grab a gun out of the bag and lock and load" clementine said as Kenley and Eric smiled and grabbed firearm from the duffel bag and began loading them. "Everyone loaded" clementine yelled as she drew her pistol. "You guys ready" Eric yelled as clementine and Kenley noded and they all began firing. The bullets hit each guard making piles and piles of bodies. "This is so easy because they use knives and fighting weapons instead of guns" clementine yelled as they continued fired at the guards until a guard wearing juggernaut armor walked around the corner holding a huge hammer. "I'll eat you all for dinner" the guard yelled as he began laughing hysterically. "And you jinxed us nice one Clem" Eric yelled. "Can't we just shot him in the head" clementine yelled as she began reloading her pistol. "No we can't because that guy is sitting in heavy juggernaut armor which is practically bulletproof" Kenley yelled as he began to panic. "He's getting closer" Eric yelled as he began walking back. "They win its game over for us man" Kenley yelled as the guard got closer. (BOOM) a Gurkha Lapv busted through the walls of the settlement and hit the guard and stopped in front of the three. "Hell yea truck beats bulletproof armor haha" Vick yelled as he got out. "Vick you came back for us" Kenley yelled as he pushed the wheelbarrow that contained nick in it towards the truck and put him in the backseat and climbed into the front seat. "Hey daddy's boy your on the mounted truck gun let's go" Vick yelled as he pointed to Eric and climbed into the driver seat. Eric nodded as he and Clem climbed into the truck and he climbed into the mounted gun on the top and they drove off. Eric began shooting the remaining guards as they left the settlement and flew down the road. "Home here we go" Vick said as he stepped on the gas pedal harder.

TANGO

"You don't have to keep pointing that gun at me You know, I'm not going to try anything" Ben said as he continued driving. "I do not believe you American" the girl said as she continued to aim her gun at Ben. "Fine but Can I at least get your name and where we're going" Ben asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "It's zoya and the location is classified" zoya said as she checked the map sitting on her lap. "Stop here" zoya said as she folded the map and got out the truck. "Where we going" Ben asked as he got out the truck. "You stay here" zoya said as she walked into the woods. "Your gonna need backup, you don't know what's in those woods" Ben yelled. "I said stay here" zoya said as she continued to walked through the woods. She walked into the middle of the woods where two men were standing there dressed in suits. "Where is our money zoya" one of the men said as they walked towards her. "I don't have anything please give me my daughter back" zoya asked as one of the men walked up closer to her. "So no money huh we knew you wouldn't have it that's why we had some friends help us find you"one of the men said as a group of people came out the woods. "It's my team Hey guys I'm sorry I disappeared some American boy tackled me off the cliff and I almost drowned" zoya said in excitement. "We don't care" yelled. "What" zoya asked as one of them hit her in the stomach. "My friends what are you doing" zoya asked as they all began beating her. "We are no longer your friends" one of them yelled. Zoya laid on the ground and watch as her old group mates kick her until a bullet hit one of them in the Head. Everyone then pulled out their guns and began looking around. "Who shot that" one of them yelled. "Find our where those bullets are coming from" one of the men in a suit yelled. Another bullet flew and hit another person and another and another until the two men wearing suits were the last two left alive. "Come out or we will shoot her" one man yelled as he grabbed zoya and held a pistol up to her head. A bullet hit the other guy and the one holding the pistol to zoya's head began to panic as he looked around. Ben then came out the bushes slowly pointing his pistol at the man. "So my deal was ruined by a teenager who's trigger happy" the man yelled as he continued holding the gun to zoya. "Let her go man" Ben yelled. "Sorry but life doesn't work like that kid how about you put the gun down and we talk" the man yelled "no" Ben yelled. "Fine" the man yelled as he pulled the trigger but his gun misfired and Ben then pressed the trigger on his pistol but it clicked because it was out of ammo but a bullet flew out of nowhere and hit the man in the head and he hit the ground. Ben then ran over to zoya who was on the ground coughing. "Hey zoya are you ok" Ben asked as he got on his knees to check on her. "Yea I'm fine and nice shot" zoya said as she stood to her feet. "Yea about that shot i didn't fire it, my pistol ran out of ammo" Ben said as he stood to his feet. "That's odd" zoya said as she looked around. "Ben who is she" Shauna yelled as she came out of woods. "Shauna Hey this is.." Ben said as shauna cut him off. "I don't give a fuck what her name is I asked what's she's doing with you" shauna yelled as she continued to aim her pistol at zoya. "Look little girl I am zoya and I don't like your attitude" zoya yelled. "Shut up You Russian phoney fuck I was talking to Ben" shauna yelled. "She saved me from these guys a couple days ago" Ben said as he began walking towards shauna. She then put her gun down. "Hey come out its clear" shauna yelled behind her and Adam came walking out behind her. "Adam" Ben yelled as he ran over and hugged him. "Hi" Adam said as he pushed Ben away. "Who are these people" zoya asked as she walked behind Ben. "Oh yea this my brother Adam and this is..."Ben said as shauna cut him off. "His babymama shauna's the name" shauna said as she walked past Ben and zoya and began searching the bodies. "I can't believe they betrayed me my own friends" zoya said to herself. "Hey we're your friends now we won't betray you ever" Ben said as they both walked back to the truck. "No I must find my daughter now I don't have time for friends" zoya said as she continued to walk beside Ben. "Hey is Russia really full of drunks" Adam asked as they continued to walk to the truck. "Adam that's rude hey zoya I'm sorry" Ben said "it's fine but my mother was drunk while she gave birth to me and my father and his friends got alcohol poisoning every day" zoya said with a smile. "Woah"Adam said as they reached the truck. "Alright everyone start loading up the truck we got to get moving" Ben yelled as he got in the driver seat and watched everyone load there things up into the truck until a station wagon flew past almost hitting zoya. "Thats them they have my daughter we have to go after them" zoya yelled as she climbed into the truck. "Everyone get in" Ben yelled as shauna and Adam climbed in and he slammed on the gas and they flew after the care. The car turned right and Ben turned right after it. "We need to stop that car" Ben yelled as he continued driving. All the windows in the car ahead rolled down. "There windows are down what are they doing" shauna yelled. "I don't know but keep an eye on them" Ben yelled as he continued to steer behind the car. A brick flew out of the car window and hit the truck. "Shit there throwing stuff out the windows we need to slow them down" Ben yelled as he swirved left and right to dodge the items flying out the car. "Hold her steady I got this" Adam yelled as he stuck his head out the truck and loaded his bow and aimed it. "Steady" Adam said as he shot the arrow which flew past the car. "Dang it" second shot's a charm" Adam said as he loaded his bow and aimed it at the car "steady" he said again as he shot at the car and hit its window. "Here we go" Adam said as loaded his bow and aimed at the car "clear your mind and focus"Adam said as he continued to aim at the car. he slowly inhaled then exhaled and fired the third arrow and it hit the front wheel making the car flip and roll. "Nice shot Adam" Ben yelled as they pulled over next to it and all got out and started to walk towards the flipped car. As they got closer the driver kicked the door off and began crawling out of the car. "Grab him" Ben yelled as Adam ran and jumped on top of him. "Where's the girl" Ben asked as he pointed his pistol at him. "Please kill me" the guy yelled as he squirmed around. "Where is my daughter" zoya asked as she took the pistol from Ben and aimed it at the guy who then pulled the gun closer to his own head. "Do it pull the trigger kill me" the guy yelled."Look man I'd just tell her what she needs to know" Adam said as Ben went to his truck and grabbed a rope and then ran back over and passed the rope to Adam who was still on the guy. "So your gonna spare his life" shauna asked as she walked over to zoya who was still aiming the gun at the man. "Yes,we are" Ben said as he pulled the pistol from Zoya's hands. "For now" zoya said. "Where is the girl" Ben asked as he watched Adam hogtie the man. "At your moms place" the man said as he began smiling. "Don't talk about my mom" Adam said as he began pounding on the mans head. "Adam stop" Ben yelled as he pulled Adam off the man. "Fine you wanna know so bad then she's at the bank on 31st street good luck helping her" the man said as a bullet pierced his skull. "Who the" Ben asked as he looked over to see zoya holding shauna's gun. "Now we know where to go now let's move" zoya said as she walked to the truck and eventually being followed by everyone else. As they all hopped in the truck Ben pulled out a map and began looking at it. "Alright the bank is around the corner let's go" Ben said as he stepped on the gas and they flew down the road. (A couple minutes of driving and they began to slow down) "Hey why did you shoot him we could have used him as leverage to get your daughter back" Ben explained as he kept looking forward. "I keep no prisoners he could have tried something or called for help" zoya explained as she started to look irritated. "Yea but.." Ben said as zoya interrupted him. "Enough of this topic the bank is right there let's go" zoya said as Ben stopped the car and everyone got out. "We storm in on three" zoya said as she began walking quickly to the bank door. "We should be smart about this" Ben said as he began approaching her. "I'm with her on this let's do this" shauna said as she ran up beside zoya and waited for her signal. "Not helping Hey Adam back me up" Ben said as Adam stop counting his arrows and looked up. "Huh what did you say" Adam asked as he looked at Ben. "3 let's go" zoya yelled as she kicked open the door and ran inside the bank. "Skipping 1 and 2 ok I really like her now" shauna said as she ran in after her. "Never mind Adam just load up and let's go after them" Ben said as Adam nodded and they both ran in after the girls. "It's empty" shauna yelled as she continued looking around. "You see why you don't just kill people" Ben yelled. "Looking for us" a voice yelled out. "Who said that" Ben asked. "We are the unknown" the voice yelled. "Where is my daughter" zoya yelled. "Oh the young lady she joined our family" the voice yelled out. "Show your face and come out of the darkness" Adam yelled. "As you wish" the voice said as a door in the bank flew open and the lights turned on and a man and a walker came out. Zoya dropped to her knees and began sobbing. "Welcome to one of our nest, now I want you to meet our newest little member" the man said as he and the walker began walking closer. "You bastard you were the one that stabbed my friend and killed him,you and your boss caused so much pain and now look at what you did to her daughter you monster" Ben yelled. As he pulled his gun out and aimed it at the guy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man smiled as he continued to walk closer to Ben. "Why shouldn't I pull the trigger huh" Ben asked as he continued to hold it up to the guy. "Because every walker in a million miles will hear that shot" the man said as he walked up and put his chest up to the barrel of the pistol . "What are you doing" Ben asked as the man pulled the pistol's barrel up closer to his chest. "Do me the favor and let me join my little friend here" the man said as he pointed to zoya's undead daughter and smiled. "Do it now" zoya yelled as she stood to her feet. "That'll bring the walkers here" Ben explained. "Then you go and I'll stay and fight my way out then" zoya yelled as she grabbed for the pistol. "No we don't leave people behind" Ben yelled. "Fine" zoya said as she snatched the pistol and shot the man in the head. "Wow" shauna said as she smiled. "What about your daughter" adam asked as he pointed to the walker. "You guys go outside I need a few minutes alone with her" zoya said as Ben nodded and gave her a bullet and Adam,shauna and himself all walked out the bank. "So this is what you've been doing all this time you've been gone huh messing with the Russians" shauna whispered as they stood outside the bank. "No actually I was taking Adam to go see his people and we were ambushed and I was chased down and tackled off a cliff I'm sorry I don't have a fucking phone or radio to call you whenever I go missing" Ben yelled as he punched the wall of the bank. "Sorry to inturupt but Phone towers have been down since the beginning so why would you bring up calling from a phone" Adam asked. "Shut up Adam" Ben yelled as Adam shook his head no. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do, because of you Maria and a bunch of people are dead and all you do is sit around and be mopey and regret your life well your not the only one who is struggling with stuff Ben" Adam yelled. "You better shut up right now" Ben yelled as he dropped his bookbag on the ground. "You both need to stop and calm the hell down" shauna said as she looked at both of them. "If your so big then fucking hit me then first shot is free" Ben yelled as he extended his arms out. Adam then ran full speed at Ben and hit him as hard as he could in the jaw of Ben. "You hit like a bitch" Ben yelled as he picked Adam up and slammed him on the ground and began trying to hit him in the face but kept missing. Adam then swung two punches which hit Ben in the nose. (A single Gunshot can be heard from the bank but Ben and Adam ignore the shot and continued to brawl on the ground). Zoya walks out and stands next to shauna. "I'm starting to like you Americans" zoya said as she smiled and continued to watch the two brothers exchange punches to each other. Ben then climbed on Adam and began chocking Adam. "Ben look at us we shouldn't be trying to kill each other over something stupid look at us" Adam struggle to say as he began tapping on the ground. "Your right" Ben said as he let go of Adams neck and stood to his feet and reached his hand out offering to help adam up. Adam grabbed bens arm and accepted his help. "I love you bro" Ben said as Adam smiled. "Love you too" Adam answered as he and Ben turned around towards shauna and zoya who both looked disappointed that the fight didn't continue on. "You guys done" shauna asked. "Yea we're good" Ben said as he fist bumped adam. "Good because it's time we start running to the truck" zoya yelled as she pointed to a herd of walkers behind them. Ben nodded and they all ran to the truck and got into it. "Alright let's go" zoya yellled as she looked out the back window to see the herd get closer. "Shit we can't the car won't start" Ben yelled as he continued to turn the key in the keyhole. The herd began to circle around the truck and began scratching the truck trying to get inside. "Now we are stuck" shauna yelled as they all looked around to see the herd get bigger. "What now" Adam asked. "For once i don't know" Ben answered as he began to panic. "How much ammunition does everyone have" zoya asked as she checked the car dashboard for pistol ammo. "I have a clip left in my uzi" shauna said as she loaded her last clip. "I have two more arrows left" Adam answered as he looked nervously at Ben. "My flare gun has one shot left" Ben yelled as he loaded it. "Alright we fight" zoya said as she loaded her pistol. "I see your in need of help" a voice said. "Was that your walkie talkie" shauna asked. "It was" Ben said as he pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button. "Yes who is this" Ben asked as he let go of the button and waited for a response. "An old friend" the voice answered. "Where are you" Ben as he looked out the driver window. "Look up on the hill in front of you" the voice said as Ben wiped the front window and looked up at the hill. "Holy shit" Ben said as he smiled. "Who is it" Adam asked. "Killy" Ben said as he leaned back in his seat.

BATTLE

"Sup Killy how you wanna do this" Ben asked. "Do you have anything that will get the walkers attention" Killy asked "Yea my flare gun but I can't aim it" Ben answered as he looked around. "I got an idea" Adam said as he grabbed the flare gun from Ben and took the flare out. "What are you doing"Ben asked as he watched Adam take rope out of his pocket and tie one end to the flare and the other to one of his arrows. "When I say go you light the flare ready" Adam asked as he loaded the arrow and aimed his bow towards the bank. Shauna cracked the back window open. "Go" Adam yelled as Ben nodded and lit the flare and Adam shot it at a gasoline truck parked right in front of the bank. The arrow pierced through the truck and the flare ignited it and the truck exploded catching the bank on fire causing the smoke detectors to go off. "How was that even possible" Ben asked as he looked at the bank. "Just something Maria taught me" Adam answered as he smiled. "Damn well Alright lets go while that fire is keeping there attention everyone grab everything you can" Ben yelled as everyone grabbed what they needed. They got out the truck and dashed up the hill and up to Killy who was just standing there. "Thanks Killy" Ben said as he began getting closer to killy. He suspected something was up so he cautiously continued to walk up the hill towards Killy. "You good bro" Ben said as got closer. He reached the top of the hill to see Killy standing there with his katana and all of bens friends on there knees including Vickery. "What the hell killy" Ben said as he turned around to warn Adam shauna and zoya who were no longer behind him. "Where are my..." Ben yelled as he was hit over the head and passed out. He woke up to see that he was tied up on top of the hill where Killy, some man, and an extra henchmen was standing there. "Killy why the hell are you doing this we've been friends since before the outbreak" Ben said as he tried to struggle himself free. "I'm sorry Ben but this man saved my life I must obey him because if it wasn't for him I'd probably be a walker rn" Killy answered as he looked at the man. "Remember killy what your orders were to do" the man said as he smirked. "Yes kill the crew Giovanni sir" Killy said as he put his katana blade up to ben's neck. "Killy think about what your doing he's one of your friends and are you really gonna do this in front of Clem" Alexa yelled as she began to shake. "Hush girl or I'll make the little girl the next one to receive a blow from that katana" Giovanni yelled. "No" clementine yelled as she began to cry. "I won't let that happen Clem"Alexa said as she began to cry. "Carry on with the beheading we've been waiting a year to kill Ben and his crew now kill him" Giovanni yelled as Killy nodded And pulled the blade back and swung it at Ben and missed him and turned around and slashed Giovanni in the neck. "This crew is my family I won't betray them" Killy yelled as he kicked Giovanni down the hill and watched him tumble into the herd of walkers who began eating Giovanni who was still holding his neck. The henchman turned towards Killy. "You fucking traitor" the henchman said as he went to grab for his holstered pistol but just as he was pulling it out a sniper bullet hit his head and his lifeless body flew back off the hill and into the hoard of hungry walkers. Killy looked over to see a familiar face holding a sniper rifle and running towards him. "Damian awesome" Killy yelled as he ran over to Damian and they fist bumped. "Thanks bro" Killy said as he smiled. "Don't thank me bro I heard Giovanni's bitch ass voice and wanted to ice him" Damian said as he and Killy began laughing. "Ok haha joke time over can you please untie us now" Kenley yelled as growling could be heard coming up the hill. "Alright" Killy said as he began untying everyone. (After everyone has been untied Adam looks down the hill) "There almost up the hill" Adam yelled as he ran back over to the others. "Do we have any transportation" zoya asked as she looked around. "We have Giovanni's hummer limousine" Killy said. "Alright that's one anyone else" Ben asked. "Yea we have my Gurkha" Vickery yelled. "Awesome so here's the plan half of us will take the limo and the other half will take the Gurkha and we'll regroup at the compound" Ben said as he began to walk to the Gurkha with Vickery. "Dibs on the limo" Kenley yelled as he ran to the limousine and climbed in. (Both cars have been loaded up and a couple hours have past and they are driving back home to the compound) "almost there" vickery said as he began to increase the car's speed. They finally reached the gate and Isaac opened up the gate and they drove through and he shut the gate behind him. "Yo Ben There was a note stuck to the gate with your name on it" joe said as he walked over And handed Ben the note. It read: **Meet us at the field that our territories cross and bring your best men because we are going to end You and everything your people have worked for, god wants us all to turn and that's what we'll do starting with you. This will end everything when we become victorious. -Caden.**

"There declaring war so joe I need you to go round up everyone and Isaac you go unlock the armory and get everyone locked and loaded" Ben said as he ran to his house to grab his necklace and ran back out. (A few hours have past and everyone is loaded and ready.) "alright guys remember it's a bit of a hike so hopefully you guys are wearing good foot gear and the only vehicle that we are bringing is the Gurkha lapv because of the mounted gun which I want Joe driving and clementine on the gun." Ben demanded as clementine smiled and climbed into the turret. "Hey Adam before you go I have something to tell you about the blood samples you let me take from you earlier" Dr zimmer said as he approached Adam. "Not right now doctor tell me later what Ben is talking about is important" Adam said as he looked back at Ben. "No matter what happens we stick together know let's head out guys" Ben said as he signaled for everyone to follow and they all disappeared into the woods. "They got this" Emily said to herself as she watched the crowd disappear, she then turned around with Courtney and shauna and they all went into the infirmary. (Ten minutes pass and the group reached the field) "Where are they" Ben asked. "This could be a trick let's brace our selve. They walked deeper onto the hill To see Caden standing there with a lot of walkers and his men behind him all dressed up in there zombie gear. "There they are are but that's a lot of them"mason said as he held his gun towards the army. "Alright everyone don't fire yet, hey Clem I need you to fire a shot in front of Caden to warn him that we aren't the people to mess with" Ben demanded as Clem nodded and fired the mounted gun and the bullet flew and hit in front of Caden who then lifted his hand. "Good shot" Ben said. "Um ben" Killy said as he Ben quickly looked over to see Caden pointing at them and a missile was fired and hit right in front of Ben and the others. Everyone flew back. (Ben has been knocked out for a few minutes and Finally wakes up to hear ringing in his ears) Ben looked around to see some of his men and some of kaden's men stabbing and fighting each other. He looks over to see Clem firing the mounted gun at walkers and Vick laughing and stabbing some of Caden's men. He sees joe and Eric on the hood of the truck firing at walkers.A walker then walks up to Ben and charges him until an arrow hits it. "Ben get up We need you" Adam said as Ben's hearing began to come back. "How long was I out" Ben asked as he pulled out his pistol and shot a walker. "A few minutes but we made sure no one got to you until you've woken up" Adam said as one of the men tackled Adam to the ground. "Adam" Ben yelled as he began limping over to Adam but he stopped because Adam began stabbing the guy in the neck with one of his arrows. "You good" Ben asked as Adam nodded and pushed the body off of him and stood to his feet. "We need to find out who shot that rocket" Ben yelled. "Already did" Killy said as he threw a head on the ground. "Nice" Ben said as he and the others continued to fight. "There's too many of them" Alexa yelled as she continued shooting. "Not for long" Adam yelled as he pointed to a group of men riding horses into the field. "Who are they" Ben asked. "There a western community I met while practicing in the old woods near the abandoned farmhouse. "Awesome" mason yelled. "Ooooo cowboys"clementine yelled in excitement as she continued to shoot walkers. They began circling the battlefield slashing walkers. "Ha now kaden can't escape" Adam yelled as he shot a fire arrow at kaden's men and the man ignited and began screaming. the walkers then noticed that the man wasn't a walker and began eating him while he was still on fire,screamed as the the walkers tore him apart. "That's a terrible way to die" Alexa said as she watched the walkers devour the man. "Well he chose wrong side" zoya said as she walked over to the group of walkers eating the man and she shot the man in the head to end his suffering. Kenley sees Amaya out of the battle field and runs after her. He caught up to her and began yelling. "Wait" he yelled as Amaya stopped. "Kenley leave me alone" Amaya said as she faced away from him. "Why are you running and why did you leave me back when we lived in sanctuary" Kenley ask as he stepped closer. "Kenley no" Amaya said as she began crying. "Amaya stop avoiding me you can talk to me" Kenley said as he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulders. "No" she said as she pushed him away. "I'm not leaving until I get my answers Amaya" Kenley said with a straight face. "Fine you wanna know so bad" she yelled as she turned around to face him. "I'm running right now because I have no part in that war going on out there and I left you because I was having a child Kenley that wasn't yours and I couldn't tell you" Amaya said as she began crying more. "I would have understood" Kenley said as he began hugging her. "Kenley the father is dead now all because of this war and I've hidden my child somewhere until I'm able to get away from Caden and we'll disappear forever" she said as she wiped the tears from her face and began walking away. "Wait if you come back with me I can keep you both safe" Kenley said as he began walking behind her. "No Kenley we don't belong here I'm sorry" Amaya yelled as she began running. Kenley began running after her until she was tackled by Nate who then held a gun up to her head. "No" Kenley said as he ran and tackled Nate and a gunshot went off. "What are you doing with her she's on kaden's side" Nate yelled as he picked up his gun and aimed it at Amaya. "She was forced to Nate, she's not bad she's just misunderstood and alone and I know how she feels" Kenley said as he turned around to look at Amaya and smiled then turned back to face Nate. "We are running far away and I don't want anyone to come looking for us" Kenley yelled as Nate nodded and fired a shot which flew past Amaya and hit a walker behind them. "Take care of each other" Nate said as he smiled and fist bumped Kenley and watched as Kenley and Amaya ran off deeper into the woods. "Goodbye old friend" Nate said as he turned around and returned back to the battle. "Too many walkers" Ben yelled as he began backing up. Yelling could be heard coming from the woods and when everyone turned to see what it was, a group of kids came running out of the woods and began killing walkers. "My friends you made" clementine yelled as she smiled. "Wouldn't miss this for anything" mya said as she smiled at clementine and ran out to kill walkers. "I see caden" Adam yelled as he and Ben ran towards him. Kaden seen them coming and waited for them to approach him and when they got closer he turned and tripped Adam who's blade flew out and he landed on it. "Adam" Ben yelled as he jumped on Caden and began punching him. "This is for everyone who died by your hand" Ben said as he head butted Caden who continued to smile then flip Ben. "You can never overpower me I'm too strong soon everyone will fall to our go..." Caden said as an arrow pierced into his stomach. Ben looked over to see Adam holding his bow and shortly pass out afterward. Everyone began surrounding Caden. "Your finished" Ben yelled as he stood to his feet. "Yes finish me let me join the undead and feast on the flesh of the unholy" Caden yelled as he smiled and saw that all his men were dead. "Let's end this"Eric yelled as he walked closer to kaden. "No that's giving him what he wants I know something that will haunt him forever, he'll be locked away in a dark and lonely cell where he will never get out" Ben said as he looked at Vick who grinned and at everyone who were all nodding. "Your all free to live again thank you to all the communities that came together to help us fight for freedom you all will always be allies" Ben preached as everyone smiled and looked. "To freedom" Killy yelled. "To freedom" everyone yelled.

(Nick wakes up in the infirmary and walks outside to see a man standing outside the gates, he then walks over to the man and stares at him. "howdy stranger" the man said as he smiled.


	12. Survival of the crew delta pt1

"The date is March 12th, it has been 4 months since we've went to war with the disguised. it seems everyone's on edge since we've let vickery live amongst us, nobody trusts him even after he saved little sally from the hoard we encountered last week, she said something about seeing a big boat with tons of supplies on board but even if that were true we cant take the risk. Ben and mason went to check it out. There hasn't been any signs of kenley, the last time we heard from him there was a gun shot and Nate came walking out of the forest without him, I'm starting to think he murdered him but I'm going to keep my mouth shut until we investigate more into it. Shauna took her son to show him the world but who knows if they'll come back. Nick and Eric have been put on hunting duty which they've been doing great, since they've been hunting our food supplies have increased better then we've ever seen. I've never seen the infirmary so empty since the battle, so I think we are doing great, oh, and I left out one thing, so Caden kinda escaped and his whereabouts are unknown so I volunteered to go with Alexa to go searching for him but her daughter Clementine declined coming because she is now the leader of the garden club which is some silly club that supposedly makes gardening more fun. I call it crap but anyways Alexa is downstairs waiting and we are about to head out so I'll see you guys tomorrow this is delta 1 signing off" carter said as he walked over and turned the camera facing him off and began walking down stairs. "Are you ready?" Alexa asked as she walked towards the door. "yea just let me grab my jacket" carter said as Alexa nodded and reached towards the doorknob. "Alright hurry up I'll be out in the car" Alexa said as she opened the door and walked out heading towards the car parked in front of the building. "Listen there's something I gotta show you" mason said as he and Ben drove down a road. "We need to be looking out for this supposed boat" Ben said as he continued to drive down the road. "It's about Amir" mason said. ben slammed on the brakes and quickly looked over at mason. "Why are you bringing him up we haven't talked to him since middle school let's not worry about him" ben said as he let out a laugh. "He's still a part of the crew since the beginning he's our friend" mason said as he stared at Ben. "Fine what about him is so important?" Ben said as he began looking out the window. "Remember in middle school when he was talking about a secret place his family had hidden away?" Mason asked. "No" Ben answered. "Well it's nearby and I think it's full of supplies and probably weapons" mason explained. "And you want to check it out? ugh mark it on the map" Ben said as mason smiled and marked an X on the map that was sitting on the dashboard. Ben then stepped on the gas and they flew down the street. 40 minutes have passed and they reached a huge mansion. "Is there a little shack behind this house" Ben asked as he looked around. "I believe this is the place" mason said as he got out the passenger seat and began walking to the gate. Ben got out and began following him. They reached the gate and they tried to open the gate but it was locked. "Crap we need a fingerprint" Ben said as mason pick up a rolled up carpet, which was on top of the next door neighbors trash can, throwing it over the mansion's barbed wire fence and began climbing over. "That's one way to get inside" Ben said as he chuckled and climbed over the fence and pulled the carpet down so no one could get in after them. "Look at these cars" mason said in excitement. "Mason focus on the task" Ben said as he put his hand on his holstered pistol. "We'll breach it call of duty style minus the c4 on the door, alright you get right and i get left, ready" mason said as ben and himself nodded and ben stood to the right of the front door and mason went to kick the door in, and as the door flung open a stun gun bullet hit him and he hit the ground and began shaking. "Mason are you ok oh shit" Ben said as he began to hear footsteps approaching from behind him he pulled out his pistol and quietly turned around to see a dart go into his neck and when he pulled it out he began to feel weak and dropped his gun on the ground and dropped to his knees. "What the hell is this" ben thought to himself as his head hit the ground and he struggled to see but when he weakly looked up he saw a figure walking towards him, it began to smoke what it seemed to be a cigarette and just as the guy blew out a smoke cloud from his mouth Ben then passed out.

"Hey slow down we don't know what's ahead" Shauna yelled as Theodore slowed down and turned around. "Whats that" Theodore yelled as he ran over to see a soldier stabbing a couple of walkers with a a machete. "Let's go" Shauna said as she continued walking. "We gotta help him" Theodore yelled as he ran towards the walker's to help. "No it's not worth it" Shauna yelled as she followed Theodore who was already up near the walker. He slashed at the walker missing its head and falling to the ground. "Oh my god Theodore I'm coming" Shauna yelled as she sprung at the walker stabbing the walker in its skull. "Are you okay bud" she asked as she helped Theodore up. "I'm fine mom let's go check up on the soldier" Theodore said as he ran over to the soldier. "Thanks for the help I thought I was a goner"the soldier said as Theodore helped him to his feet."got a name" Shauna asked as she stared at him. "The name is Claude"the soldier answered. "I went on a supply run for my community but got swarmed, I didn't think I was gonna make it but thanks to you guys I'm still alive" Claude said as he extended his hand out to shake Theodore's hand, Shauna then grabbed Theodore and yanked him behind her. "You mentioned a community how far is it" she asked as she looked at him with anger and concern. "It's not that far here I'll take you there" Claude said as he reached for his book bag which was on the ground. Shauna grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. "Why did you do that?" Claude yelled in confusion. "Don't try anything now let's go before it gets dark" Shauna said as she picked up his bookbag and began walking. "She's crazy" Claude whispered. "You'll get used to it" Theodore said as he smiled and helped Claude to his feet, they then began walking after Shauna.

THE HUNT

"so how long has this community been running for?" Nick asked as he followed a man around an old west town. "We've been here since 1867 way before technology and these undead critters plague the earth." The man said as he continued walking. "I'm Rufus and the I'm the Vice Mayor of this here town" Rufus said as he smiled. "Who's mayor" nick said as he looked around. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about care to join me for a drink" Rufus asked as he began walking towards the bar. "Hell yea got any jack" nick said as he ran behind him. They reached the bar and they open the door to see a man playing the piano and a few men inside playing pool and cards as they sipped from there mugs. "Woah my kinda place" nick said as he followed Rufus to the bar table where the bartender was standing there wiping a glass down. "What will you have?" The bartender asked. "One Bud for me and a shot of jack for the boy" Rufus said as the bartender nodded and began fixing their drinks. "I've been watching you for a while now and you really caught my eye" Rufus said as he smiled. "Look no offense but I don't roll that way" nick said as he looked down at the ground. "Neither do I son I'm just saying I've had some spies keeping there eyes on you because what you demonstrated out there was enough to prove that you have leadership material" Rufus said as he stared at nick. "Your drinks" the bartender said as he handed them there drinks. "Thank you very much" Rufus said as he picked up his drink and took a sip from it. "So why have you been watching me and how long" nick asked as he took his shot of jack and looked at Rufus. "Since you fought in that war with Vick I've been watching you" Rufus explained as he stared back at nick and smiled. "How do you know about the war" nick asked. "It saved my nephew, randy who was out fishing and one of the alphas tried to kill him and a stray bullet hit the alpha and we examined the bullet and it was yours so since then we've been watching and admiring you" Rufus explained as he took another sip of his beer. "And you want me to run this place" nick said as he looked around the bar. "Free alcohol and food for the mayor the bartender said as he smiled. A man stood up from his seat and stumbled over to nick. "Hey little boy how old are you I'd like to see some ID you're to young to be drinking" the man said as he began laughing and reached for nick's glass. Nick grabbed a fork and stabbed it through the man's hand. Everyone in the bar stood up and began to watch as the man swung a punch and nick dodged it picking up the man and slamming him through a table. "Rufus you need to break this up" the bartender yelled as he looked concerned. "Negative let's see how this goes" Rufus said calmly as he watched the fight continue. Nick was standing over the man punching him over and over until someone in the crowd shouted "here use this" as they threw a brick and it flew next to nick who picked it up and began hitting the man over the head with it. "You like that Keith huh die motherfucker" nick screamed as he began hitting him in the head harder. "Who's Keith" someone in the crowd yelled. Another person then ran over and pulled nick off of the guy. "Sign me up" nick said as he look at Rufus then spit on the man on the ground's lifeless body. "Wonderful I'll show you to your office and quarters sir" Rufus said as he began walking towards the door. "Call me boss" nick said as he kicked the body and walked out the bar and followed Rufus.

LIFE

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him i swear" Alexa said as she drove down the road looking left and right out the window. "What's that" Carter yelled as he hoped out the car and took off into the woods. "Wait" Alexa yelled as she got out and took off after him. "It's Caden" he yelled as he began speeding up. Just as he began to gain up on the figure it took a leap. Carter was confused and continued to run until he fell into a hole but a vine wrapped around his ankle and he began hanging upstairs down. "Hey Carter where are you" Alexa yelled as she began to slow down and look for carter. "Down here" Carter yelled as he reached for his flashlight in his pocket And shined it at the bottom of the hole he was hanging from to see metal spikes sticking out of the ground. He began to panic. "Are you alright?" Alexa asked as she peaked into the dark hole. "Yea this vine saved my life can you pull me up" carter yelled as he continued to dangle from the vine. "Yea I got you" Alexa yelled as she began pulling on the vine. A few minutes of pulling snapping could be heard from the vine. "It's gonna snap just go get Caden before he escapes" Carter yelled as he began losing consciousness. "He didn't get far" a voice said as a gun was put up to Alexa's head. "Hey who was that" Carter yelled as he continued to dangle inside the trap. "Alexa" he yelled and there was no response. "I gotta find a way out of here" Carter said as he began reaching for his book bag. "Oh yea I forgot I packed my pickaxe so maybe I can use my tomahawk and my pickaxe as climbing tools " carter said as he pulled out his pickaxe and tomahawk and began rocking towards the wall of the hole but as he swung towards the wall the vine snapped and he quickly dug his tomahawk and pickaxe and looked down. "Oh crap that was close" Carter said as he let out a sigh of relief and began climbing up to the surface. After a couple minutes of climbing he reached the top and rolled out. He stood to his feet to see Caden standing in front of him. "Where's Alexa" Carter yelled as he took a few breaths. "Oh she's right there and soon she'll go to her new home" Caden said as he laughed and pointed at Alexa who was hogtied on the ground. "You monster you killed so many people and now you escape and is out here doing god knows what" carter said as he stood up and began walking slowly towards Caden "I'm setting the world right but you people keep ruining my plans now I must kill the girl to appease the gods"Caden said as he grinned "No" Carter yelled as he lunged at Caden with his tomahawk,slashing his shoulder. He began slashing at Caden's face. One blow slash open Caden's eye enraging kaden who with the tomahawk in his eye began punching carter making him slam into a tree and hit the ground. "I am a god" Caden said as he began walking towards Alexa. "Please stop I have a daughter" Alexa said as she began to panic. "It's ok after I release you from this world I'll get to her and she'll join you in your wonderful new life in our lovely family" Caden said as he ripped the tomahawk that Carter used on him out of his eye and smiled. Alexa watched as the blood dripped from his eye and she let out a tear and began trying to get loose. "He got closer to Alexa and lifted the tomahawk. Caden let out a laugh before Carter came running out and tackling Caden to the ground. "I'm sick of watching people die" carter yelled as he chocked Caden who began smiling. "What's so funny huh you like dying" carter said as he began tightening his grip. Caden nodded and head butted carter making him fly back. "Bastard" carter said as he quickly stood up but as he began standing to his feet the tomahawk blade went into his stomach. He began walking backwards as he held his stomach. "This was fun let's do it again sometime" Caden said as carter fell backward onto his pickaxe. "Watch your step" Caden said as he laughed and picked up carter who still had the pickaxe in his back, he then walked carter over to the hole. "Welcome to the family my brother" Caden said as he looked carter in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Alexa tell everyone I'm sorry" carter said as tears began falling down his face and Caden dropped him into the hole. "Now where were we" Caden said as he turned around and a bullet hit him in his chest. "Wha..." Caden said as he looked over to see Alexa laying on the ground holding her pistol. She watched as Caden hit the floor, she then ran over to the hole and saw carter laying in the hole with spikes pierced through his body. "Rest In piece" Alexa said as she turned around and took off running back to the truck. A few minutes later she reached the truck and climbed into the drier seat to see Carter's notebook in the passenger seat. She picked it up and opened it and it read, "we are out on the hunt for Caden and I don't know if I should tell Alexa about my secret stash of food and water stashed at my old neighborhood which is enough to last a while but I know I can trust her but how do I explain it to her maybe after we find Caden. the only other person who knows about it is joe which I hope he doesn't tell anyone else" Alexa read until she reached the last thing he wrote which caught her eye, it read "Alexa if your reading this I'm probably dead or missing and I want you to go to joe and find the stash. I need you to find the stash please it will help everyone. Please if you find my body I want you to cremate it and pour it into my goldfish bowl in my room in my old home where the stash is located. I want you to take over my podcast. you've all been such good friends to me and I'm thankful. Delta one signing off" Alexa began tearing up as she put the book in her book bag and started the car. "Thank you" she said as she turned the car around and headed home. "Look at this mansion it's pretty sweet I wonder what's inside" Nate said as he put his binoculars away, climbed down off a firetruck and began walking towards the mansion.

REBORN...

"look for him" a voice said as footsteps could be heard walking in the forest. "Here he is" another one says as Caden can be seen laying on the ground smiling. "Your gonna be ok my lord hold on" a voice whispered. "Hurry up and fix me I need to continue to save our lovely planet from humanity" Caden said weakly as he moaned in pain. "Soon" a voice said as the group of disciples picked up and carried Caden further into the woods.

TOO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
